Whitestar's Fate FINISHED
by FlufflePuff
Summary: Whiteblossom, formerly Joyousblossom, lives her life as a warrior with a specific omen haunting her: All will perish except for one. Night by night, cats have been dying in their sleeps. Not just in ThunderClan, but in RiverClan ... ShadowClan ... and WindClan. A vengeful spirit comes back and tries to take back what they took her: Her life. (Whitestar is the third leader)
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

ThunderClan

Leader: Owlstar –gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Redfur –Brown and red tom

Medicine Cat: Swiftshadow – black and beige tortoiseshell she-cat with a beige, ring like feature on her head and flanks

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Adderfang – Mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

Clovertail –White mottled tom

Stormtail –blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Stonepelt –gray tom

Owlwing –Tabby gray and black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Fawnpaw

Speckleberry –White dappled she-cat

Apprentices: (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Wolfpaw- gray she-cat with amber eyes

Fawnpaw- light-brown she-cat with a white underbelly

Sunpaw –bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Skyleaf –Dappled black she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Swiftshadow, Whitekit, and Redkit)

Snowyowl –Pure white she-cat with orange eyes (Mother of Joyouskit and Icekit)

Elders: (Warriors and queens retired)

Leafpetal –Rosy she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderfang –Black tom with yellow eyes

RiverClan

Leader: Rainstar –Dark gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Deputy: Minnowtail –Black she-cat with robin blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Waterfern –creamy white she-cat

Dawnpaw - Pale gray she-cat with a ginger tipped tail. She has blue eyes, and is very small

Warriors:

Shimmerpelt –Light gray tabby

Spottedfoot –Spotted yellow tom

Pebbleheart –Light gray mottled she-cat

Goldenstream –Golden she-cat

Apprentices:

Silentpaw –white she-cat with yellow eyes

Dawnpaw

Elders:

Reedfur –Orange tom

Fishtail –Brown tom

ShadowClan

Leader: Shadestar –Light shade of black she-cat

Deputy: Leopardmist –Unusually spotted orange she-cat

Medicine Cat: Darkbramble

Muddytail –Brown tabby tom with a darker shade towards the tail

Lizardflight – black and creamy white she-cat

Frogleap –Dark brown tom

Petalstorm –White she-cat

Apprentices:

Sedgepaw - small, black-and-white tom with green eyes

Nightpaw –Black she-cat

WindClan

Leader- Quickstar –Small brown tom

Deputy –Meadowheart –Honey brown tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Dawnpetal- pale ginger she-cat

Runningheart- grey tom

Wildstorm- brown tabby tom

Icenose- black and white she-cat

Queens:

Maplestripe –Honey brown she-cat with a darker stripe down her back


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"When's that kit going to open her eyes?" A meow called from across the den.

"Hush Skyleaf! She'll open her eyes when she's ready to" Snowyowl's kind voice soothed Joyouskit.

"But she's been asleep for _ages!_" Icekit's impatient voice rose over Snowyowl's.

"That's enough from you, Icekit" Snowyowl said firmly, giving Joyouskit a brisk lick between her ears.

The white kit opened her eyes slightly. The sights of the nursery seemed so big to her, compared to last night. The den seemed dark, but it was comforting to Joyouskit.

"She's awake!" Icekit's voice rang in Joyouskit's ears.

"I am awake!" Joyouskit announced proudly.

Skyleaf and Snowyowl purred.

"Come on let's go explorer outside!" Icekit called.

"Okay" Joyouskit mewed, trailing after her sister.

"When you get cold make sure you come back!" Snowyowl called after the two kits as they made their way to camp.

"Woah!" Joyouskit stared in awe at the snow-covered ground, and the white, cold flakes falling from the gray sky.

"Quite a sight, huh?" Icekit said happily, giving Joyouskit a small shove, which was enough to send her off her paws.

Joyouskit stared around at the camp. Awfully thin cats were in the clearing, eating or sharing tongues, with their fur fluffed up against the cold.

"Come on! Let's head to the medicine den to see Swiftshadow! She's a real cool cat" Icekit mewed, dashing off to a cave-like den. Joyouskit shrugged before racing after her sister.

"Swiftshadow? Are you there?" Icekit called into the shadows of the den. Joyouskit sniffed the air, which reeked of herb fragrances and sickness.

"I'm here. What's the trouble?" A voice called from the shadows. A black and beige tortoiseshell emerged from the darkness. Her gaze brightened as her eyes fell upon Joyouskit.

"A new kit!" She exclaimed happily.

Icekit nodded. "This is my sister, Joyouskit" She announced.

'_I can introduce myself, thank you very much Icekit' _Joyouskit flicked her tail crossly.

"Welcome to the Clan, Joyouskit!" Swiftshadow purred.

"Thanks. I'm going to be ThunderClan's greatest warrior!" Joyouskit exclaimed, unsheathing her claws and digging them into the snow beneath. Just the feeling of the snow in her claws made her feel special.

"I bet you are" Swiftshadow agreed.

"Hey! Me too!" Icekit piped up.

"Of course" Swiftshadow's whiskers twitched in amusement.

An agonized groan erupted the moment from deeper within the den. Joyouskit's head looked past Swiftshadow's body to see which cat had made the noise.

"I must get back to work. With the greencough in camp, I need to tend to my patients. Take care you two" Swiftshadow meowed before padding deeper into the den.

"Well, that's Swiftshadow" Icekit meowed after a moment of silence.

"She's cool … for a medicine cat" Joyouskit replied.

"She's a cool cat. Okay?" Icekit retorted.

"What, do YOU wanna be a medicine cat too?" Joyouskit asked playfully, gently butting her sister in the shoulder with her head.

"No! I wanna be a fierce warrior! You can be the stinking medicine cat!" Icekit mewed fiercely, but in a good natured tone.

"You're such a bad liar" Joyouskit rolled her eyes, but she squeaked in astonishment as she was tackled to the ground.

The two kits scuffled around in the medicine cat den, but was interrupted by a silencing hiss from Swiftshadow.

"There's nothing wrong a medicine cat" Swiftshadow snarled, her ears were flattened against her head, and her lips were drawn back in a snarl, revealing sharp teeth behind.

"I .. I'm sorry Swiftshadow" Icekit tore herself off of Joyouskit, who scrambled to her paws.

"I'm sorry too" Joyouskit felt embarrassment wash over her. This was her first day out of the nursery and she was already being yelled at.

"Being a medicine cat requires big responsibility, and a big commitment" Swiftshadow explained, resting her dark eyes on each kitten.

"As a medicine cat, you save lives of others and interpret signs and omens from StarClan" Swiftshadow paused.

"Which is why medicine cats aren't _stinkin_" Swiftshadow rested her piercing gaze on Icekit, whose head was at her paws, looking just as ashamed as Joyouskit had been.

'_Yea Icekit!' _Joyouskit thought grimly to herself.

"But I honestly have to go now. I don't want to hear anymore of this 'stinkin medicine cats' Okay?" Swiftshadow blinked. Both kits nodded and mewed their respectful goodbyes before leaving the den. At this point, more snow had flooded the ground in a blanket of white.

"It's so fluffy and soft!" Joyouskit exclaimed happily, leaping through the white powder.

"Nothing us warriors can't handle" Icekit added.

"I'm gonna be the tougher one though" Joyouskit twitched her ear, and ducked down to a hunters crouch.

As she shifted weight from haunch to haunch, a toppling weight threw her aside.

"Hey!" Joyouskit cried as she flailed at her opponent with unsheathed claws.

"Are you sure you're the tougher one?" Icekit meowed daringly, excitement beaming in her yellow eyes.

"I'm quite sure!" Joyouskit announced, leaping up and pawing at Icekit's nose. Icekit drew back and let herself fall upon her sister.

"That's enough!" A voice called sternly from above. Joyouskit immediately broke off of Icekit and turned her head curiously at the source of voice. A powerful red tom sat on top of the great rock, his green eyes burning into each kit.

The two kits glanced at each other before turning back to the cat.

"I'm Redfur by the way. ThunderClan's deputy" Redfur leaped down from the rock and padded over.

"You're Snowyowl's kits I'm assuming?" Redfur asked.

"Yup! I'm Icekit and this is-" Icekit began, but Joyouskit interrupted her.

"And I'm Joyouskit" Joyouskit finished, glaring at Icekit.

"Such fine names. I'll take interest in your training" Redfur purred before leaping away.

"Wow! That was the deputy!" Joyouskit breathed.

'_And he'll take interest in our training! Now's my chance to prove myself!' _Joyouskit thought to herself excitedly as a shiver ran down her spine.

All the thinking had Joyouskit ignore the snowfall around her.

"Brr it's sure cold Icekit" Joyouskit said through her chattering teeth. The cold was getting to her, and it chilled her to the bone. Icekit seemed to be feeling the same thing, a slight nod from her head proved it.

The two kits made their way back to the nursery, and settled in with Snowyowl.

"What was it like?" Snowyowl asked kindly.

"It was fun" Icekit murmured as she snuggled into their mother.

"Yea" Joyouskit added sleepily. The cold made her tired and she was in the only place she wished to be.

"Sleep well little ones" Snowyowl lowered her head and licked each kit lightly. At her mothers touch, the small kit drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Joyouskit, wake up!" Joyouskit heard her sister hiss into her ear.

"Mm go away" She muttered sleepily, before rolling over to sleep some more.

"Wake up!" A paw prodded Joyouskit in the side. The sleepy kit sat up angirly.

"What is it!?" Joyouskit asked angirly.

"Newleaf is here!" Icekit said excitedly. All drowziness drained from Joyouskit at once.

"Newleaf? Really?" Joyouskit asked curiously.

"Of _course _mouse-brain! Did you think I would lie about that?" Icekit rolled her eyes.

Joyouskit shook her head and glanced back at Snowyowl, who was sleeping contently beside Skyleaf.

"Don't worry. She's sleeping" Icekit whispered to Joyouskit, as if she could read her mind.

"What if she wakes up?" Joyouskit whispered back.

"She won't" Icekit replied. Doubt pricked in Joyouskit's belly as she followed her sister out of the den.

"Look" Icekit instructed.

Joyouskit looked around the clearing. All around, little bits of grass poked out from the snow. After a hard leaf-bare, it was fianlly Newleaf.

"Woah" Joyouskit said joyfully.

"I know right!?" Icekit beamed.

_'The grass is so green! It looks so soft, too'_ Joyouskit obsereved.

"We better head back into our nests before Snowyowl or some other cat sees that we're gone" Icekit mewed out of the silence of dawn.

"And the dawn patrol might catch us" Joyouskit added. As the two kits padded back to the nursery, Icekit stopped.

"Do you think any cat has caught us -" Icekit's words stopped tumbling out of her mouth as a voice interrupted.

"Sneaking around?" A voice asked from behind. Both kits whirled around.

"Who are you?" Joyouskit mewed.

The brown she-cat purred.

"I'm Fawnpaw" Fawnpaw replied.

"Hi!" Icekit blinked.

"But honestly, what are you two doing up?" Fawnpaw sniffed the ground.

"We were checking Newleaf's appearance!" Joyouskit piped up proudly, as if Newleaf was the best thing that could happen to a cat.

Fawnpaw purred in amusement.

"Well, I have to head out with the dawn patrol now. I'll catch up with you later" Fawnpaw turned to bound away with a group of cats that surrounded the gorse tunnel.

"Wait!" Icekit called. Fawnpaw stopped and turned to look at Icekit.

"Can we come with you?" Icekit asked eagerly. Fawnpaw shook her head.

"It's not safe for kits to be out" Fawnpaw said.

"But we're _nearly _apprentices!" Joyouskit added.

"'nearly' isn't 'now'" Fawnpaw meowed. "I must go now. Goodbye!" Fawnpaw dashed over to the group of cats, and at once, they disappeared through the gorse tunnel.

"Should we follow them?" Icekit whispered to Joyouskit.

"We should follow them" Joyouskit mewed her agreement. Blending in with the snow beneath their paws, the silently crept after the dawn patrol, and out of ThunderClan's camp.


	4. Chapter 3

Joyouskit and Icekit leaped through the snow covered grass after Fawnpaw. As they saw her light brown tail disappear through the gorse tunnel, each kit glanced at each other before crawling after the patrol.

"Which border are we going to patrol?" Joyouskit heard Fawnpaw mew. A deeper, older voice responded to her.

"We're going to the ShadowClan border. Those fox-hearts think they can take advantage of us by sneaking into snake rocks, but those mouse-brains forget that we know their scent"

"That's Owlwing, the gray one whose speaking" Icekit hissed into Joyouskits ear.

"The white dappeled one is Speckleberry, and Adderfang is the mottled brown one" Icekit mewed, flicking her tail at each cat as she introduced her younger sister to the warriors.

Joyouskits eyes glowed.

"Wow they look great!" She meowed excitedly.

"We're off. Come on, let's make sure there's no fresh scent by the border" Owlwing flicked his tail and trotted through the undergrowth of the forest, with his patrol trailing after him. Excitement and nervousness made Joyouskits paws quiver, but Icekit raced ahead.

"Come on slowpoke! We'll lose the patrol" Icekit called as she darted through the trees, but not enough to be caught by the warriors.

'_This is it! I can fianlly leave camp! Well, not allowed but .. I wonder how big ThunderClan is' _All sorts of thoughts made their way in and out of Joyouskits mind as she absentmindedly trailed after her sister, who was eagerly pelting through their Clan's territory.

"Stop! I smell something!" Icekit halted to a stop, and Joyouskit heard the warning late.

"Oomf!" Joyouskit cried as she crashed into her sister, sending both kits over their paws.

"Hey!" Icekit cried in surprise, rolling back onto her paws. "Sorry" Joyouskit muttered.

"And you should be" A voice snapped from ahead.

"Fawnpaw it's you again!" Joyouskit sprang onto her paws in happiness.

"Of course it's me. Why are you two out of camp!? You _know _it's not allowed!" Fawnpaw lectured.

Icekit rolled her eyes impatiently.

"How did you know we were here?" Joyouskit dared to ask. Fawnpaw glanced at the kit.

"It's not hard to tell when kits are out of camp when you hear crashing, mewling and scenting them" Fawnpaw retorted.

"Yes. Why are you two out of camp anyway?" A voice questioned from behind Fawnpaw, and out of the bushes Owlwing emerged followed by Adderfang and Speckleberry.

"We wanted to come with you!" Icekit meowed.

Adderfang snorted, but he piped down after Owlwing glared at the mottled tom.

"You should know better than that! You're four moons! Don't worry, you'll be apprentices soon. But for now, you have to stay in camp" Speckleberry sniffed uncertainly.

"Speckleberry's right. Redstar should hear about this" Growled Adderfang.

"But-" Icekit started to protest, but was silenced from a glare by Adderfang.

"No butts. It's your own faults you two are out here. Come on. I'll take you two back to camp, and the rest of you go on without me. Adderfang, you may lead the patrol" Owlwing glanced at each cat, who nodded their understanding. Owlwing turned back to the two ashamed and embarresed kits.

"Well, what are we dawdling for? Let's go" Owlwing leaped back in the opposite direction, with Icekit and Joyouskit behind him.

"This is your fault that we're here, you know" Joyouskit hissed into Icekits ear.

"Hey! You still followed along with my idea" Icekit replied. Joyouskit rolled her blue eyes.

"Well, if you're going to get us into trouble like this then we shouldn't be sisters anymore" Joyouskit flicked her tail and pelted away from Icekit before she could reply. Anger burned in Joyouskits belly.

'_It's her fault that we're both in trouble. Now Redstar will never make us apprentices!' _Joyouskit wailed silently in her head.

"Joyouskit?" Icekit mewed tinily.

Joyouskit narrowed her eyes at her sister, who shrank back.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Owlwing snapped. The warriors voice took Joyouskit by surprise, but she didn't object. She raced after the senior warrior with an upset Icekit behind her.

As the three cats made their way into camp, Owlwing flicked his tail, a signal for each kit to stop.

"This was foolish. Both of you know better than this. I wonder how Redstar will react when I tell him. Wait here" Owlwing trotted through the clearing, and leaped up gracefully up the great rock. Hope in Joyouskit's belly died as Owlwing entered the lichen that hung over the edge of Redstar's den. Joyouskit gulped. She could feel Icekit glance at her, but Joyouskit didn't look back at her sister.

"Joyouskit?" Icekit mewed.

"Don't talk to me!"Joyouskit snapped back in reply, and turned her fluffy white coat somewhere else to avoid her sisters sad gaze.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Redstar emerge out of his den. Joyouskit gulped nervously. This wasn't gonna be good.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Owlstar padded wearily after Owlwing. Joyouskit gulped and looked away at her approaching leader.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?" Owlwing asked, as he flicked his tail in annoyance.

'I'm sorry!" Joyouskit squeaked quietly.

'_And it was Icekit's fault' _Joyouskit added to herself, but she didn't dare to say it aloud.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too" Icekit mumbled.

"Good" Owlwing retorted before stalking away. Under his breath, Joyouskit heard him mutter out "Kits .." Joyouskit shook Owlwing's words out of her head.

"I expected better of both of you" Owlstar meowed at once after a moment of silence.

"I'm really sorry" Joyouskit mewed softly. Owlstar nodded. "I know" He said.

"But hey. Don't worry about it- all kits get into trouble" Owlstar chuckled softly.

Joyouskit's ears pricked up at the sentence.

"So you're not going to prevent us from being apprentices?" Joyouskit glanced up at her leader. Owlstar's whiskers twitched in amusement, as he blinked at her.

"Of course not!" He tried to hide the humor in his voice, but it was obvious to the kits.

"Well, I won't punish you, but Snowyowl might. You two will be apprentices soon. Don't you worry" Owlstar licked his muzzle before padding away, leaving the two kits in a happier mood.

Joyouskit padded away from the edge of the clearing, and decided to check in with her mother. As the white kit poked her head into the nursery, she was shocked to find it empty. Even the youngest kits, Redkit and Whitekit weren't in sight. Joyouskit sniffed the air hastily. Their sent was somewhat stale, as if they hadn't been here since dawn.

'_Hm .. this is odd' _Joyouskit retreated out of her den in search of her sister, all of her anger was forgotten at once.

It wasn't hard to pick out Icekit in the camp, her creamy white fur stood out over pure white snow and green grass.

"Icekit! Everyone in the nursery is gone!" Joyouskit dashed over to her sister. Icekit looked up in wonder.

"What do you mean they're 'gone' ?" Icekit mewed.

"No one's in the nursery" Joyouskit blinked as Icekit's ear twitched in excitement.

"Maybe we can go search for them on a mission!" Icekit mused aloud, loud enough for Joyouskit to hear.

"That's the _dumbest _idea I've ever heard! We just got caught this morning, you know" Joyouskit retorted. Icekit looked down sadly.

"You're right Joyouskit. Maybe I'm just a dumb cat filled with dumb ideas" Icekit meowed sadly, as she padded over the medicine cat den slowly, with her head down. Joyouskit was taken aback by her sisters tone. Guilt flooded her at once.

"Hey! Icekit!" Joyouskit called to her sister, who glanced back at her with big, saddened amber eyes.

"Maybe we can go on the mission you were talking about" Joyouskit meowed over to her sister, who shook her head and continued to pace toward the medicine cats den. With anxiety in her stomach, Joyouskit turned away from her sister.

"I'm such a bad sister" She meowed quietly to herself.

"No you're not" Fawnpaws mew rang from behind. Joyouskit whirled around to face the apprentice.

"Why are you eavesdropping on me?" Joyouskit asked, trying to hide the anger that pricked in her voice. Fawnpaw just merely purred, which angered the irate kit more.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. It's hard to not hear you from the fresh-kill pile" Fawnpaw flicked her tail towards the fresh-kill pile.

"You didn't have to listen to me!" Joyouskit snapped before darting towards the nursery. The white kit snuggled up in her mothers nest, the scent washed over her. Where was her mother anyway?

'_Where are you, Snowyowl?' _Were the last thoughts to cross her mind before she fell asleep, bathing her mothers scent.

It only felt like a heartbeat later when a sharp yowl cried from the clearing. Joyouskit muttered angrily when she couldn't fall back asleep when the sounds of other cats sounded from outside the nursery. Joyouskit sat up and glanced around her den. No sight or smell of the other nursery cats, not even Icekit. Joyouskit sighed and pushed her way through the bramble and into the clearing.

Owlwing was panting heavily, a deep gash ran through his shoulder.

"SHADOWCLAN! SHADOWCLAN IS MAKING THREATS ON STEALING OUR KTIS!" He screeched before falling over into the dust. The blood from his wounds trickled onto the earth beneath.

Murmers of anger were heard from among the Clan.

A sickening feeling washed over Joyouskit. Her gut told her that Snowyowl isn't okay, but she tried her best to convince herself to not jump to any conclusions.

Owlstar stood on the high rock, his hackles were raised and the fur on his shoulders were bristiling.

"Why would ShadowClan do such a fox-hearted attempt?" Owlstar spat. Redfur glanced at Owlwing.

"How many warriors were there?" He demanded.

"A .. A whole patrol of them!" Owlwing lifted his head, but it dropped down as he groaned in pain.

"I'm done with ShadowClan! Clovertail, Stormtail, Stonepelt, Wolfpaw, Fawnpaw come with me at once! Redfur, guard the camp with Sunpaw We'll send Adderfang and Speckleberry back to help ! Guard the queens and kits!" Owlstar yowled as he leaped off the highrock.

"Owlstar! Wait!" Joyouskit called. The leader stopped abruptly and swivled his head to face the kit.

"What!?" He snapped.

"The nursery is abandoned!" Joyouskit cried.

Darkness lingered in Owlstars eyes.

"ShadowClan better have nothing to do with this!" He snarled as he darted out of camp with the rest of the battle party on his heels. Joyouskit was feeling dizzy with worry. What if Snowyowl, Skyleaf, Whitekit, and Redkit were with ShadowClan? She shook her head clear of the thoughts as she reminded herself to not jump to conclusions.

'_Icekit!' _Her sister popped into her mind. Standing around and not doing anything wasn't doing her any good, so she trotted uneasily to the medicine cat den, where she found Swiftshadow purring loudly and Icekit sorting through herbs.

'_I though Icekit though being a medicine cat was stinking!' _The thought crossed her mind, but she called out to her sister anyway.

"Icekit?" She called. Swiftshadow and Icekit looked up at Joyouskit.

"ShadowClans threatening to steal kits!" Joyouskit gulped.

"What!?" Swiftshadow's hackles raised and fury beamed in her eyes.

"That's the most mouse-brained thing I've ever heard!" She snarled, lashing her tail from side to side.

Icekit looked at Joyouskit.

"Where's Snowyowl?" Icekit asked calmly.

"I don't know" Joyouskit admitted.

"Oh no .. It's too early for ShadowClan to take them! They agreed to let them grow up as ThunderClan!" Swiftshadow yowled to herself as she sprinted away from camp.

"What's she talking about?" Icekit asked Joyouskit as Swiftshadow disappeared through the gorse tunnel. Joyouskit shook her head.

"I don't know that either" Joyouskit answered, but a sickening feeling layed in her belly. What does Swiftshadow mean when she said ShadowClan's going to take _them_?


	6. Chapter 5

"Well … Whatever _them _is, it can't be too bad .. Can it?" Icekit asked uncertainly, and flash of doubt crossed the kits face. Joyouskit shook her head.

"I don't know Icekit … Honestly .. I wish I did though. I don't like secrets" Joyouskit shifted weight from her paws as Icekit turned back to the medicine cat den.

"Well, I have to continue mixing these herbs for Swiftshadow. I'll catch up with you later" Icekit turned and started to pad away, but Joyouskit called out to her.

"Icekit! Wait!" Joyouskit called. Her sister glanced back at her with large, blinking eyes.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you the least bit interested in the battle?" Joyouskit mewed, rearing back onto her hind paws and swiping the air with her claws unsheathed. The kit shook her head.

"No. But what's catching my attention is healing the wounded with Swiftshadow" Icekit meowed, her eyes brightened and she stifled a twitch with her tiny whisker.

Shock befell Joyouskit. Icekit, her sister, was eager to become a warrior last leaf-bare. Now, she's interested in becoming a _medicine cat!? _

Joyouskit scoffed.

"Really!?" Joyouskit asked doubtfully. Icekit nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup. Now I gotta get back to work" Icekit replied, before turning her back and trotting deeper into the cave-like den. Joyouskit rolled her eyes and leaped out of the den. She was just about to go visit the elders when a screech filled with battle rang through her ears.

The kit jumped in surprise, and she felt tense and ready to fight. Whipping her head around the clearing, a dark brown tom followed by a smaller and leaner black she-cat filled her view.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?!" Redfur spat at the tom, his hackles were raised and his claws unsheathed.

"I'm here for the kits" He spat. The smaller black cat nodded, glancing around the clearing. Joyouskit noticed the fear in her eyes, but she barely noticed it.

Redfur looked take aback for a sec, but the glare washed over his face again.

"What kits!?" Redfur snarled, taking a step toward the two cats.

"Is there something we don't know about, Frogleap?" Owlwing growled.

Frogleap turned his head towards Owlwing's.

"Really? You don't know? Such loyal clanmates. I don't know what's going on either, because Shadestar or Leopardmist won't tell me" Frogleap glared menacingly around the clearing. The tom then leaned into the black cat's ear and murmured something. The she-cat nodded briskly and leaped back through the gorse tunnel.

"Remember it, Nightpaw!" Frogleap yowled after her, before turning his focus back to the ThunderClan cats.

Redfur approached Frogleap, followed by Owlwing. At the same time, Adderfang and Speckleberry burst through the clearing.

"Are we late? Did we miss anything" Adderfang panted.

Redfur glanced at the two cats.

"Make sure this useless blabbing furball doesn't do anything stupid" Redfur instructed. Speckleberry and Adderfang exchanged surprised glances, but they neared Frogleap and unsheathed their claws.

"Is the reason our queens and kits missing because you and your fox-hearted Clan _stole _them?" Redfur yowled angrily, his claws dug into the earth.

Frogleap nodded calmly, clearly unfazed by Redfur's harsh tone.

"YOU!" Redfur screeched, throwing himself upon the tom. Frogleap ducked under Redfur, then slashed at Redfurs pelt. Owlwing leaped onto Frogleap, but he was shaken off easily but was soon replaced with Speckleberry, spitting and clawing furiously.

Another battle screech was heard from beyond the bushes, and at once the clearing exploded into fits of hissing cats. Joyouskit looked around in horror, she turned to flee back to the medicine cat den when sharp teeth dug into her scruff.

"You're not going anywhere, kit" A she-cats voice snarled through her fur.

"Let go of me!" Joyouskit wailed, flailing her paws at the she-cat with all the strength she can muster.

"Redfur! Owlwing! Someone! Help!" Joyouskit cried. Redfur looked up at Joyouskit, but a cat shoved him over and pinned the deputy to the ground. Redfur kicked up at the enemy cats belly, and he was at once thrown off.

Joyouskit couldn't see more of what happened in the battle, because her kidnapper was already racing through the territory.

She squeezed her eyes shut.

'_Oh this can't be actually happening!' _Joyouskit thought franticly, as she thrashed herself around in the cats firm girp.

"Stop flailing or I'll have your pelt in a second" The cat growled. Joyouskit whimpered and allowed her head to hang low.

After what seemed like hours, she was put down in a new part of the forest.

"I got one kit!" The cat cried. A light shade of black cat looked up.

"Good work Leopardmist. I knew I can rely on you as deputy" She meowed, looking at Joyouskit. At the cats piercing gaze, she shut her eyes and looked away.

"Thank you, Shadestar" Leopardmist dipped her head.

A rustle sounded from behind, and all three cats turned their head to see a black and yellow she-cat, holding Icekit captive.

"Good. You got the other one" Shadestar meowed, pleased by the sight.

"What .. What do you want with us?" Joyouskit squeaked nervously, not meeting Shadestars gaze.

Shadestar purred.

"Welcome to ShadowClan, young ones. You two are both natural ShadowClan born warriors" Shadestar announced, licking Joyouskit between the ears, just the way Snowyowl did.

"W .. Why? How? We were born in ThunderClan! Our mother is Snowyowl and our father is … He's …" Joyouskit's protest trailed off as realization hit her like a tree to the face. Snowyowl never did bring up their father. When Joyouskit and Icekit asked, Snowyowl looked away and said "Some things are better left unknown."

"Right. You don't know your father. Come with me. Lizardflight, put the other one down. The kits and I have some stuff to discuss.

"But Shadestar! What if they attack you?" Lizardflight protested.

Shadestar snorted.

"As if two kits can kill a leader" She retorted. LIzardflight put Icekit down, and the two kits timidly followed the ShadowClan's leader into her den. Glancing around the clearing, it was much like ThunderClan. Except for the layout, and the dens. The leaders den was a tall thorn bush, but squeezing through a narrow opening, it was like any other den.

"Sit" Shadestar beckoned to the two kits.

Icekit and Joyouskit sat on the grassy floor.

"So .. Snowyowl never told you who your father was?" Shadestar asked. Joyouskit and Icekit shook their heads.

"Well, he's a ShadowClan warrior"

Joyouskit tried to hold her alarm that she was a cross breed between two Clans, but sighed.

"Figured as much" She muttered.

"His name is Muddytail. He should be here soon" Shadestar meowed. As if on cue, a deep voice rumbled form outside.

"Shadestar? May I come in?"

"Of course! You're kits are with me now" Shadestar answered. A light brown tom pushed through the thorns and into the spacey den.

"Oh you two are such fine looking cats! What are your names?" He purred as he looked at each kit.

"I'm Joyouskit, and this is Icekit" Joyouskit casted a glance at Icekit, who glared at her.

'_Now you see what it's like to be introduced to?' _She asked silently.

"Such fine names" Muddytail's eyes glowed with pride. He looked back to Shadestar.

"Aren't you kind of mad at me?" Muddytail asked, his voice fell.

Shadestar looked at him steadily.

"Yes, in the beginning I was. But when you confessed to me, your reasons were true. We are short of warriors, and kin should be with kin" Shadestar answered.

"But then why are we separated from Snowyowl?" Icekit dared to ask.

"Because you needed to learn the truth sometime" Shadestar replied coolly, her tone dropped as she looked at Icekit.

"But they're meant for ThunderClan!" A voice cried in the clearing. Each cat made their way out of Shadestars den. Happiness hit Joyouskit at once.

'_Swiftshadow's here to rescue us!'_

Authors Note:

Okaay … So I know I made an error in one of my chapters, using the name 'Redstar'. I got confused and accidently used Redfurs name, but made him leader. Ehm … Sorry. But I got a review from someone saying that Joyousblossom isn't a very serious name for a serious book xD But to be honest, Joyousblossom is a character from a My Little Pony fan fiction I read [I'm a pegasister ;;] called 'Broken Blossom' and 'The Word Is Fear' Which is, a story about a serial killer. So, I just used her name. I hope you understand ;;

If you don't believe me I can link you to the stories :p

story/81010/broken-blossom

story/100770/the-word-is-fear

But if you're going to read them, you have to read the stories before them.

Moving on, I'd like to thank everyone for their support and constructive criticism! I like it tbh, it helps me improve what I'm going to wright. And thanks to everyone who likes the story, it inspires me to write more chapters (:

Anyway, that's all for now. Byee!


	7. Chapter 6

Shadestar spat at the ground as Swiftshadow lashed her tail.

"They're supposed to be ThunderClan kits! Not ShadowClan!" Swiftshadow snarled.

Shadestar bared her teeth at Swiftshadow, but didn't say anything.

"Is that how you treat the Clan that adopted you?" Shadestar spat.

Swiftshadow met the gaze of Shadestar defiantly.

"I wasn't adopted. I was stolen, and these two kits will follow in my paw steps if we let them to be raised by ShadowClan" Swiftshadow flicked her tail crossly.

Shadestar snorted.

"How would you know?"

"I'm a medicine-cat, mouse-brain" Swiftshadow replied curtly.

"So you're insisting that these kits shouldn't be with their father!?" Muddytail hissed, flattening his ears against his head.

"Kits are supposed to go with their mothers Clan" Swiftshadow narrowed her eyes.

"Stop telling me how to run my Clan and get back to your own territory before I rip you to shreds" Shadestar meowed stiffly.

"I'm here to take back the kits and I won't leave until I have them" Swiftshadow's eyes gleamed.

"You have one more chance to leave" Shadestar padded up to Swiftshadow, and looked the medicine cat in the eye.

"If you shred me, ThunderClan will be left without a medicine cat. Do you think StarClan will approve? They'll judge you harsher once you leave a Clan without a medicine cat" Swiftshadow shrugged the leader off. Determination beamed in the medicine cats eyes as she faced the irate leader.

There was a long moment's pause as if Shadestar was planning her next reply. Joyouskit felt her heart pounding in her chest loudly as Shadestar and Swiftshadow continued to glare at one another.

Shadestar crouched down, and with a powerful leap she lunged at the medicine cat. Swiftshadow ducked and rolled to one side, leaving Shadestar where she had been a heartbeat ago. Shadestar swiped at Swiftshadow, but she ducked down and clawed at the leaders head. Shadestar let out a n angry cry as she threw herself at Swiftshadow again, but alas, with no effect done on the medicine cat. Swiftshadow clawed at Shadestars face as she landed.

The ShadowClan cats were now watching the two fighting cats, their eyes were wild with anger, their tail twitching with battle, and their fur bristled up like thistles.

Another battle cry was heard and ThunderClan cats leaped into the clearing. Each cat was cat-on-cat, and Joyouskit felt her scruff being tugged again.

"I've got you" Fawnpaw mewed over Joyouskit. The kit felt dizzy with relief as Fawnpaw darted away from the ShadowClan cats.

"Not so fast there, apprentice!" Muddytails yowl was from behind Fawnpaw. The apprentice sped up at once.

Joyouskit looked back to see her father racing at the apprentice's heels, but he was thrown over by Owlwing. The two cats tussled for a bit, but now Muddytail was too far away to catch up to Fawnpaw.

'_Yes! Go Owlwing!' _Joyouskit willed the senior warrior on as he pinned Muddytail down. The two warriors disappeared over as Fawnpaw continued to dash away. She leaped down the slop gracefully and into ThunderClan's camp. Joyouskit was put down gently, and she looked back up at Fawnpaw.

"Thank you Fawnpaw! You're the best!" Joyouskit cried happily, licking the apprentice's head. Fawnpaw purred between pants.

Other ThunderClan cats trailed in through the gorse tunnel, with Snowyowl and Skyleaf, with Whitekit and Redkit in the jaws of the queens.

Joyouskit looked at her mother with sheer annoyance. Snowyowl could've told her that her father was ShadowClan!

"Joyouskit! Icekit! You two are safe!" Snowyowl put Whitekit down and lunged to her two kits.

"Just go!" Joyouskit snapped, stalking away from her mother. She felt guiltiness prick in her belly, but her mother had kept a secret from her.

Joyouskit sat by the great rock and laid down on her paws.

Owlstar padded into camp alongside with Redfur. The two cats exchanged words, before Owlstar leaped up onto the great rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Great Rock for a Clan meeting!" Owlstar's yowl pierced the solemn air. Injured cats limped out of their den and looked up at Owlstar.

"Fawnpaw and Wolfpaw have fought like warriors against ShadowClan, and rescued our stolen queens and kits. Without them, we wouldn't have been able to get them back safely to our Clan" Owlstar began. Joyouskit glanced at Fawnpaw to see her quivering with excitement.

"They have truly learned the warrior code, and I call to StarClan to make them a warrior in their turn. Wolfpaw, Fawnpaw, come up here" Owlstar called. The gray and brown apprentice nervously padded up and sat beside their leader.

"Fawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Owlstar asked, looking down proudly onto the apprentice.

"I do!" She meowed, her voice was strong with pride.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day on, you shall now be known as Fawnleap. ThunderClan will honor your bravery and courage. Welcome to ThunderClan as a true warrior" Owlstar rested his muzzle gently on Fawnleap's head. She licked his shoulder respectfully in turn. Fawnleap stepped back and let Wolfpaw take her turn.

"Wolfpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Owlstar repeated the ceremony again. Wolfpaw stood up and met his leaders warm gaze.

"I do" she mewed.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day on, you shall now be known as Wolfmist! ThunderClan will honor your pride and strength. Welcome to ThunderClan as a true warrior!" Owlstar rested his muzzle on Wolfmist, and the gray she-cat licked his shoulder in turn.

The cats broke into cheers at once. Joyouskit lifted her muzzle to the sky and cried the names over and over.

"Fawnleap! Wolfmist! Fawnleap! Wolfmist!" As the cries died down, Joyouskit dashed up to Fawnleap.

"Wow! You're a warrior!" Joyouskit mewed excitedly.

Fawnleap purred affectionately.

"Yep! But I'm just a beginner. Wolfmist and I must sit vigil now … We'll talk tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Joyouskit" Fawnleap nuzzled Joyouskit as she padded towards the gorse tunnel, followed by Wolfmist. Joyouskit stifled a yawn and trotted to the nursery. Her mother was already there, so she curled up at the end of the nursery, as far away from her mother as possible. Snowyowl looked at Joyouskit.

"Joyouskit, what's wrong? Why are you avoiding me?" Snowyowl asked quietly.

"Because you never told us who our father was" Joyouskit answered coldly. She almost felt bad for her mother. Almost. But for keeping their father like that?

Snowyowl shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry" She meowed before turning away from her kit. Unable to be around Snowyowl any longer, Joyouskit got up and left the nursery.


	8. Chapter 7

Two moons has passed since ShadowClan's thievery. Each of those days saw Icekit in the medicine cat den, and Joyouskit avoiding Snowyowl whenever it was possible. Icekit or Joyouskit barely spoke, since she was always helping Swiftshadow, while Joyouskit was always admiring Fawnleap whenever the warrior was in camp.

It had been another uneventful day for Joyouskit. She woke up, went to the clearing, spoke to the elders, eat, play, eat, then sleep again. Joyouskit casted a glare in Snowyowl's direction as she made it into the den. She passed by Skyleaf with a purr, and cuddled up in her nest. That night, Joyouskit dreamed. She hadn't dreamed in awhile, her sleep always seemed to be a dark, pitch black hours of rest. But this night, she woke up to find herself in a dark forest. The leaves on the trees blocked out the sunlight, and the only things lighting the eerie forest was the fungi growing on the trees around.

"Hello, sister" A calm voice behind Joyouskit made her whirl around. A white she-cat with piercing ice-blue eyes stared back at Joyouskit.

"Who .. Who are you?" Joyouskit asked, tilting her head. The other cat blinked surprisingly.

"Snowyowl never told me about you?" She asked, there was an edge to her voice, but the kit didn't understand why.

Joyouskit shook her head.

"Well, I'm your big sister. My name is Sorrowflower" Sorrowflower meowed, holding Joyouskit's gaze.

"Sorrowflower? That's a depressing name" Joyouskit commented. No sadness hung in the she-cats eyes.

"Yep, it sure is. Cats made fun of me because of it, little sister. But I'm still shocked she never told you that I'm your big sister" Sorrowflower padded up to Joyouskit and sniffed her.

Joyouskit flinched away, but Sorrowflower showed no sign of caring on her little sisters action.

"So, I guess I'm another thing Snowyowl's hiding from you" Sorrowflower meowed, licking her paw.

Joyouskit's ears pricked up.

"How .. How did you know?" Joyouskit asked, her eyes narrowed.

Sorrowflower purred.

"I saw it all. But I guess she got what she deserved" Sorrowflower flicked her tail.

Joyouskit nodded.

"Hey Joyouskit? Don't you think it isn't fair that she named you after happiness and me after sadness?" Sorrowflower asked after a moments paused. Joyouskit paused for a second, before glancing up at Sorrowflower.

"Actually, it is" Joyouskit mewed. Sorrowflower nodded.

"If cats made fun of me for my name, don't you think they'll make fun of yours, too?" Sorrowflower asked, her eyes stared deep into the kits. The question took Joyouskit by surprise.

"I uh … Maybe" Joyouskit stuttered out. She was about to say more when Sorrowflower cut her off.

"Well maybe I'm wrong. I guess we'll see what they think of you" Sorrowflower added cheerfully. Joyouskit nodded.

"I kind of like my name honestly" Joyouskit chirped. Sorrowflower licked Joyouskit on her cheek briefly.

"It suits you" She murmured. Sorrowflower stepped back, and look behind her shoulder as if something was watching the two.

"Well, I must go now. It's nearly sun-high for you. Ask Snowyowl about me. Goodbye sister, I'll visit you soon" Sorrowflower took a step back.

"Wait! Sorrowflower!" Joyouskit called as the forest and she-cat disappeared together, leaving Joyouskit alone in darkness.

Joyouskit awoke soon after. The lights flooded the den, dappling the soft, grassy ground with sunlight.

Glancing around the den, she noticed the was the only one there.

'_Shoot! I slept in! It must be nearly sun-high!' _Joyouskit thought, as she mentally kicked herself for allowing herself to sleep in.

"Don't feel bad about it. It's my fault" Sorrowflower's mew came from the other end of the den.

Joyouskit whipped around the den, but when she realized she was the only cat there, she sighed and pushed herself out of the den. The green-leaf sun had warmed her snow-white pelt as she looked around for Snowyowl. She was spotted by the fresh-kill pile, sharing tongues with Speckleberry.

"Snowyowl!" She called. Her mother looked up to her with warm, welcoming eyes.

"Joyouskit!" She called, getting up from her meal and raced over to the kit.

"I want you to tell me about Sorrowflower" Joyouskit demanded. All warmth in her mothers eyes drained and was replaced by a look of grief and sadness.

"Sorrowflower?" She echoed, the words seemed to be choked out, but Joyouskit pressed on.

"You heard me" She meowed.

Snowyowl shook her head, before looking back at Joyouskit.

"Where did you hear about her anyway? She is not something we shall talk about, now or ever!" Snowyowl snapped before turning back to Speckleberry. Joyouskit rolled her eyes, and raced over to the elders den.

"Hello?" She mewed, poking her head inside the den.

Spiderfang, an old black tom looked up at her. Leafpetal was sleeping at the other end of the den, contently.

"Hi there, youngster" He rasped in greeting. Joyouskit dipped her head.

"Spiderfang will you please tell me about Sorrowflower?" Joyouskit mewed.

Spiderfang looked up at her without a word, but nodded.

"Take a seat. It's a long story" Spiderfang beckoned for the kit to sit, and she did.

"Many moons ago, when Snowyowl was a young warrior, there was a cat named Rockclaw that she loved very, very much. Soon, they became mates and she had Sorrowflower. But at the time, they couldn't think of a name for their kit, so they decided to name her when the time was right" Spiderfang began, his voice rasped and cracked with age, but he continued nonetheless.

"There was a border fight with ShadowClan and Rockclaw was killed in battle. Because of her sorrow and grief, Snowyowl named her kit Sorrowkit. She was always made fun of for her depressing name, but she had a good spirit. But eventually, she started to break down. She told every cat that she would kill whoever made fun of her one more time. But the silly thing is, this is over a _name" _Spiderfang shook his disapprovingly and continued on.

"She did kill cats who did, she did keep her word. She killed two WindClan cats, one ShadowClan and one … ThunderClan. She was exiled from ThunderClan, and all the Clans hated her for her murderous ways. She was found dead on ThunderClan territory six moons after she was exiled" Spiderfang finished his story and looked back at Leafpetal, who hadn't moved since Joyouskit came in.

"Huh that's weird. Normally Leafpetal would be awake to see you" Spiderfang commented.

"Maybe she's extra tired?" Mewled Joyouskit. Spiderfang let out a raspy laugh.

"Perhaps. Anyway I'm going to rest again. Being the oldest cat in ThunderClan makes you tired than usual" Spiderfang dismissed her, and she dipped her head respectfully before leaving the den.

She looked around for her mother once again.

'_Maybe she knows something about Sorrowflower's death' _Joyouskit thought to herself. Looking around, she saw Owlstar and Snowyowl exchanging words. Owlstar nodded and leaped up to the high rock.

"let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here, beneath the high rock for a Clan meeting" he yowled. The cats made their way into the clearing, all gazing up at Owlstar with curious eyes.

"We have two kits who have reached six moons and are ready to become apprenticed in ThunderClan" Owlstar began, glancing around the clearing.

"Joyouskit, Icekit, step forward"

"Wait!" Swiftshadow yowled. All cats eyes turned on the medicine cat.

"I have been thinking on this for awhile, but would Icekit like to becoming the medicine cat apprentice?"

"Yes!" She called out, excitement bubbling in Icekits voice. Owlstar blinked, before nodding.

"Very well then. Icekit is your apprentice, Swiftshadow"

The two cats beamed as Owlstar moved on.

"Joyouskit, step forward" Joyouskit obeyed as she felt eyes of ThunderClan rest upon her.

"Joyouskit, you have reached six moons and you're ready to train to become a warrior of ThunderClan. Do you wish to train as an apprentice, to learn the ways and the warrior code, to become a true warrior of ThunderClan?" Dizziness of excitement made Joyouskit feel hot in her pelt.

"I do" She meowed.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day until you learn your warrior name, you shall be known as Joyouspaw. Fawnleap, you are valued for your loyalty and bravery. Are you ready to take on an apprentice?" Owlstar turned his gaze to Fawnleap.

"Yes, Owlstar" She meowed.

"Fawnleap, you shall be the mentor to Joyouspaw. May everything Stormtail has taught you, you pass onto Joyouspaw" Owlstar meowed.

"Yes, I will" She promised. Joyouspaw leaped forward and touched noses with her mentor.

"You will be a great warrior, Joyouspaw. You will" Sorrowflower whispered in her ear as the Clan cheered her name on. She broke away from Fawnleap and looked to her side. She could just barely see the outline of the warrior, fading away into the green-leaf sunlight.

A/N:

Okay! So, I know Joyousblossom is a name everyone is complaining to me about. Buut, I don't wanna go back, change all the names because I'm a busy person. You see, this is where Sorrowflower comes in. She'll convince Joyouspaw to change her name to something else. It'll only be a chapter or maybe three more, maybe four to change her name. Before that, can you guys help me think of a name for her? Something that ends in .. Blossom? CX

Thankyou ^-^


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next few days saw Joyouspaw sunbathing close to WindClan's territory. She didn't remember how or when she got there, she just focused on the sun being soaked up into her pelt, the lushness of the grass beneath, and the cool winds that drifted through her coat. She blinked her eyes sleepily. Joyouspaw didn't know how long she had been there, but at the moment, she didn't care.

She rolled over onto her back so the sun can warm her cold belly. Just as her belly was getting warm, a sharp voice called her name.

"Joyouspaw!" Fawnleap called. Joyouspaw scrambled to her paws and shook her fur.

"Yes?" Joyouspaw answered, bounding toward her mentor.

"What are doing?!" Fawnleap asked as Joyouspaw grew near. Joyouspaw shrugged off Fawnleap's harsh tone.

"We have barely seen the sun this green-leaf. I decided to enjoy it while I can" Joyouspaw replied. Fawnleap rolled her honey-brown eyes.

"We could have been hunting right now! Where has your attitude gone these last couple of days!?" Fawnleap snapped. Joyouspaw felt her eyes drooping with drowsiness once more. She hadn't been sleeping well due to her meetings with Sorrowflower, and in those meetings she would practice her battle and hunting skills, which made her tired the next day.

"I'm just tired. That's all" Joyouspaw said as a yawn over took her, she hated how her jaws over-stretched while yawning, but she didn't do anything to stop it. Fawnleap flicked her tail.

"Well, you go to bed early. How could you have not been sleeping well?" Fawnleap narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not actually sleeping. I'm training secretly" Joyouspaw said absentmindedly. It wasn't a half lie, it was mostly true. Mostly.

Fawnleap's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"I somewhat don't believe you. Now tell me, why aren't you sleeping well?" She asked, her eyes softened along with her tone.

Joyouspaw opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out when Sorrowflower appeared beside Fawnleap, and gave her a look screaming 'Don't tell her'

Joyouspaw closed her mouth and shook her head.

"I … I can't tell you" Joyouspaw mumbled. Fawnleap brushed up against Joyouspaw.

"How about a day off training today? Maybe we can join the sun-high patrol, then I'll leave you to rest for the rest of the day. How does that sound?" Fawnleap asked gently, resting the tip of her tail on Joyouspaw's shoulder. Joyouspaw nodded.

'_It would be nice to get some decent sleep' _She agreed silently.

"I think the patrols leaving right now. If we hurry, we may be able to catch them" Fawnleap commented as she sprinted through the undergrowth of the forest, with a tired Joyouspaw behind her. The two cats halted to a stop as they reached camp.

"Redfur!" Fawnleap called to the red deputy, who was on the high rock, giving out orders to the cats.

"Yes, Fawnleap?" He asked, glancing at her and Joyouspaw.

"Can we join the sun-high patrol?" She asked. Redfur nodded.

"Sure. Wolfmist is leading it, so tell her you two are joining the patrol" Redfur nodded the two cats off as they went in search for the gray warrior. She was spotted by the gorse tunnel along side with Adderfang, Sunpaw, and Speckleberry.

"Hey Wolfmist! We're joining your patrol" Fawnleap called to her. Wolfmist purred.

"Great! It's awesome to have more cats. The more the merrier" She chirped. Sunpaw leaped up.

"And this is my first time patrolling with Joyouspaw, my new denmate!" Sunpaw added. Joyouspaw was flushed with flattery.

"We're the only apprentices in the den anyway" Joyouspaw purred her reply. Sunpaw nodded and his yellow eyes bore into hers with affection. Joyouspaw blinked and all affection in her denmate's eyes was gone. Was it affection or was she just seeing things? Wolfmist broke the silence.

"How about we patrol around sunning rocks?" She suggested. All cats nodded their agreement. One by one they followed Wolfmist out of camp and silently trekked to sunning rocks. Wolfmist paused before their destination.

"I smell RiverClan" She growled. Adderfang and Speckleberry nodded.

"I smell them too" Fawnpaw mewed.

Sunpaw unsheathed his claws, while Joyouspaw flicked her ear in excitement.

"Come on. Let's go tell them off" Wolfmist calmly pushed her way through the bushes and into sunning rocks.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory …. Sunbathing?" Wolfmist ended her snarl with a question. The RiverClan cats looked comfortable and content, just lying and absorbing the suns heat on the rocks.

"We're here because this is our territory" a black she-cat meowed, her eyes were closed and she looked as if she were sleeping.

Joyouspaw noticed her fur was bristling.

'_How dare they! Those imps!' _Joyouspaw thought angrily as none made an attempt to leave 'their' territory.

"Minnowtail, we're going to let you leave _our _territory within the next few seconds. If you don't, this will mean serious trouble for you guys" Wolfmist growled. Minnowtail looked at them will all slyness in her eyes.

"Make us" She meowed defiantly.

"Wolfmist! We just finished battling with ShadowClan, are we seriously going to fight with RiverClan?" Fawnleap asked worridley, casting glances at the RiverClan cats. Minnowtail chuckled.

"So it means you guys are weaker since you just finished a battle huh? I'd like to see how this turns out" She rose to her paws and stretched her back. The other cats followed her lead.

Joyouspaw felt anger in her, and her hackles rising.

"RiverClan! Attack!" Minnowtail yowled.

At once a golden she-cat landed on Joyouspaw. She yipped and swiped at the cats muzzle, but she ducked down just in time, which made Joyouspaw fall over. The golden cat bit at Joyouspaw's hind leg, and she let out a wail of agony before lunging up and clawing at the cats ear. She leaped off Joyouspaw and pounced up to attack the apprentice again, but Fawnleap threw herself on the cat.

"Goldenstream! How cowardly of you to pick on apprentices!" Fawnleap snarled. Goldenstream giggled.

"It's not really smart of ThunderClan to bring kits to a battle, is it now?" She sneered.

"I'm not a kit!" Joyouspaw spat.

"Then why did you need a warrior to protect you, kit?" Goldenstream asked as she shoved Fawnleap off. The brown warrior clawed at Goldenstream's muzzle, but then got a hard blow to her head, knocking her to the ground, unmoving.

"Fawnleap!" Joyouspaw cried, darting towards her mentor, but Goldenstream shoved her over.

"Show me your moves, kit" Goldenstream meowed menacingly. Joyouspaw let the urge to rip the cats fur out, and let anger take control of her actions. With a snarl, she lunged at the she-cat, but she was expecting it, she side-stepped to one side and let Joyouspaw land on her paws. The white apprentice reared up on her hind legs and slashed at Goldenstream's eyes. The warrior squeezed her eyes shut and stumbled back. Joyouspaw took advantage of the moment and lunged at Goldenstream again. She bit down hard on Goldenstream's leg, and she let out a howl of pain and fury. She was about to bite harder when she was tore off by Adderfang.

"A warrior should show mercy!" Adderfang snarled as Goldenstream dashed back towards her territory.

"I'm sorry Adderfang" She muttered. She glanced back at Fawnleap, who was just getting to her paws tiredly. The ThunderClan cats let out a victorious yowl as the RiverClan cats raced back to their territory.

"Come on Joyouspaw. Let's go home" Fawnleap meowed to Joyouspaw. She nodded her agreement and limped home. Her leg stung like fury, but she did her best to ignore the pain. Sunpaw fell in beside Joyouspaw.

"You fought like a true warrior" He meowed in Joyouspaw's ear.

"You did too" She purred.

Sunpaw licked her ear, and the rest of the way home was silent as the evening falling over-head.

That night, Joyouspaw found herself in the dark forest again. Sorrowflower beamed happily at her.

"Great job out there! You fought like a warrior!" She praised, licking Joyouspaw between the ears.

"Thanks Sorrowflower" She purred. Sorrowflower took a step back and sat on the leafy ground.

"So, let's think of a new name instead of 'Joyous' shall we?" Sorrowflower mewed.

"But I like my name .." Joyouspaw's mew trailed off. Sorrowflower just merely blinked.

"You're going to get made fun of for it, not trying to be too blunt. At the gathering tomorrow, just you see. I'm sorry it had to be that way" Sorrowflower meowed gently. Joyouspaw's ears pricked up.

"How do you know I'm going to the gathering tomorrow?" She asked suspiciously. Sorrowflower purred.

"Being a spirit helps" She meowed cheerfully.

"Now .. get some rest for tomorrow. Goodnight, little sister" Sorrowflower meowed before the surroundings faded to black, and it stayed like that for the rest of the night.

Joyouspaw awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than usual. Sunpaw was still snoozing away contently. The white apprentice poked her head out of the den. Her hind leg still stung, and figuring there's not much else to do at the moment she'd ask Icepaw for help. Icepaw wasn't exactly the medicine cat's apprentice yet, the two still had to visit the moonstone next half moon.

Joyouspaw poked her head into the cave-like den.

"Swiftshadow? Icepaw?" She meowed out the names. Her sister groaned.

"What is it, Joyouspaw?" Icepaw asked sleepily.

"May I ask you to treat a wound?" Joyouspaw asked, stepping inside the den. Icepaw emerged from the shadows.

"Sure. Anything for my sister" She shrugged.

"Now, which one is it?" She asked, examining her sister.

"This one" Joyouspaw twisted around to reveal her wounded leg. Icepaw sniffed it hastily.

"It's deep, but not infected. It will be healed within a couple of days. I'll get some herbs to help it heal" Icepaw disappeared for a second, then reappeared with leaves in her mouth. She chewed one to pulp and applied the pulp on the wound. The bite stung, but this time it was a pleasant sting. The kind of sting that tells you that the wound is being healed.

"Now, eat this seed. It'll help ease the pain" Icepaw put a single black seed in front of her sister. Joyouspaw lapped up the seed.

"Thanks Icepaw!" She said happily. "No problem" Her sister purred.

As Joyouspaw left the medicine cat den, she noticed the sun rising over dawn to start a new day. Joyouspaw stretched her legs and sat down again in the clearing.

"Joyouspaw!" Swiftshadow hissed from behind. Joyouspaw turned around to face the medicine cat.

"Oh, hi Swiftshadow" She purred her greeting.

Swiftshadow's eyes grew dark. The white apprentice felt her pelt grow with uncomfortableness.

"All will perish, except for one" She hissed darkly. Astonishment hit Joyouspaw.

"What? What do you mean _perish?_" Joyouspaw exclaimed, confused. Swiftshadow shook her head.

"It's a message from StarClan. I don't know what it means, but it's an omen" Swiftshadow shook her head. Joyouspaw felt bewildered by the dark conversation.

"Why did you tell me about it and not Icepaw?" Joyouspaw asked nervously.

"Because, it's about you"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_The gatherings tonight!_

Joyouspaw sat up in her nest, glancing around the den. Sunpaw was sleeping soundly, and the snores of the apprentice made her relax. She pushed her way out of the den, and into the clearing. The sun was peaking over the trees, and it was just after dawn. Joyouspaw shook her white coat, and she glanced over at the dawn patrol as they made their way into camp. She noticed Fawnleap was with them, and that pricked her fur.

"Fawnleap!" She called. Her mentor glanced at her and purred.

"Hi! What are you doing up?" Fawnleap mewed cheerfully. Joyouspaw yawned.

"Couldn't sleep" She lied.

Fawnleap nodded.

"Should we go hunting?" Fawnleap suggested. Joyouspaw nodded.

"Okay! Let's go" Fawnleap leaped off with Joyouspaw running on her heels. The two raced out of camp. As they skirted through the brambles and ferns, Joyouspaw paused.

"I smell vole" She observed. Fawnleap nodded.

"Me too. Can you do the technique that you need to catch voles?" Fawnleap asked. Joyouspaw nodded and instantly dropped into a hunters crouch. The furry rodent was scuffling among the grass and fallen leaves. Joyouspaw took a couple steps forward, and with a another heartbeat, she leaped. The vole dashed away, but Joyouspaw was quicker. She pinned it down and quickly killed it with a swift bite to its neck. She sat up in front of her kill proudly.

"Good job!" Fawnleap purred proudly.

Joyouspaw beamed.

"Now, bury it and we can collect it after hunting" Fawnleap instructed. Joyouspaw nodded and dug a hole into the earth and nudged the prey inside.

The hunting was a success. The two caught three mice, one voles, two squirrels and a thrush. When they returned to camp, the dropped off the fresh kill and Joyouspaw picked up her vole as her sun-high meal. She took the prey over to one corner and settled in the shade. The forest flavors sang in her mouth with each bite.

"Hey Joyouspaw!" Sunpaw called, as he padded toward the white apprentice.

"Hey" She mewed through mouthfuls.

Sunpaw settled in beside her and eyed her vole.

"That looks really good" He commented.

Joyouspaw swallowed and replied.

"I caught it" She meowed proudly. Sunpaw purred.

"Good job!" He mewed, nudging it with his golden paw.

"Thanks" Joyouspaw replied, finishing the prey in two more mouthfuls.

"Are you going to the gathering tonight?" Sunpaw asked, looking her in the eye.

"The uh .. I don't think so" Joyouspaw blinked in confusion.

'_oh right! The gathering is tonight!' _she exclaimed silently. Joyouspaw sat on her haunches and Sunpaw mewed his goodbye and padded off.

Joyouspaw turned and gave herself a good wash, in case she really was going to the gathering! She decided that if she were going to, she would need a good rest. She entered the den, curled up and slept through the rest of sunhigh.

Later that day, Joyouspaw awoke with the sound of Owlstar calling the cats to the clearing. The apprentice sat outside the den as cats emerged from their dens.

"I am here to inform whose going to the gathering!" Owlstar began, glancing at his cats below.

"Wolfmist, Fawnleap, Speckleberry, Stonepelt, Adderfang, Clovertail … And Joyouspaw" He announced. Excitement burned in her belly.

"Come on. We're leaving" Owlstar leaped off the high rock and padded to the gorse tunnel. Joyouspaw bounded over and followed the warriors through the forest. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Icepaw. Wait .. Icepaw?! She padded over to her sister, who was racing along side with Swiftshadow.

"Icepaw! What are you doing here!?" Joyouspaw asked as she caught up to the medicine cats.

"I'm a medicine cat, I go to every gathering" Icepaw purred in reply. Joyouspaw nodded. The group of cats halted above a cliff. Scents of every Clan mingled together, making her whiskers twitch eagerly.

"Alright. ThunderClan, let's go!" Owlstar cried, as the cats dived into the clearing. Cats murmured among each other as the cats entered the fourtrees. Owlstar leaped up to one of the rocks and sat down. Shadestar narrowed her eyes.

"Let the gathering begin!" She yowled.

Shadestar swiveled her head to a black cat was sitting.\

"Minnowtail? Where's Rainstar?" Shadestar asked curiously.

Minnowtail blinked.

"Minnow_star_ you mean" Minnowstar corrected. Gasps of disbelief rose among the Clans. Shadestar blinked and closed her eyes.

"May Rainstar find light in StarClan" She muttered, before looking back at Minnowstar.

"May StarClan help and guide you well" She meowed.

A brown tom stood up.

"You will be a strong leader" He mewed. Minnowstar dipped her head.

"Thank you, Quickstar" She answered. Owlstar looked at the RiverClan cat.

"May StarClan light your path" He said curtly.

Minnowstar stood up.

"May I start?" She asked. The other three leaders nodded.

"Prey in RiverClan is plentiful, and our elder Reedfur passed away peacefully last night" She announced. Murmers of grief struck the Clans, but Shadestar interrupted them.

"ShadowClan is thriving with many kits this season" Shadestar's voice was cold, but Quickstar spoke up.

"Icenose has retired to the elders den, and the rabbits in our moor has been rich this green-leaf! WindClan is thriving" Quickstar stepped back and nodded at Owlstar. Owlstar stood up, and let his voice ring out.

"We have two new apprentices with us, a medicine cat apprentice, Icepaw, and Joyouspaw" He called. ThunderClan and WindClan cheered the apprentices, but RiverClan and ShadowClan casted glares over to the cats. Anxiety filled her belly as she avoided the stares of the other cats.

In the silence of night, Owlstar piped up again.

"The gathering is over" He meowed, leaping down. The ThunderClan cats trailed after Owlstar back up the slope. As she was heading back, the scent of mouse hit her nose. She leaned into Fawnleap.

"I'm going to hunt for a bit" She whispered, and her mentor nodded as she dashed away to follow the scent. A gray box with gray bars surrounded the mouse. Joyouspaw shrugged and crept into the box, and picked up the dead mouse in her jaws. As she was about to leave, the entrance and exit shut tightly, leaving the apprentice in the small box, trapped and alone.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Alarm pricked in Joyouspaw's pelt as she struggled for a way out, with no avail. She clawed at the gray cage, but not even a scratch effected it. She whipped her head around, despite for a way out. With no hope, she sat down and laid her head on her paws. Hope in her belly died as dawn fall fell upon the sky, and she let out a sigh as and rolled onto her back. With no idea in mind, and if any cat would find her again, she stretched as far as she could.

"Stuck, huh?" Sorrowflower mewed. Joyouspaw leaped in alarm, and bumped her head on the roof of her cage.

"Oww" She groaned, shaking her head. Sorrowflower chuckled, and moved closer to the caged apprentice.

"Should I help you?" Sorrowflower asked, observing Joyouspaw. The apprentice nodded, prodding at the cage some more.

"On my count of three, let out a wail, but not as loud as you can. Just, loud" Sorrowflower informed. Joyouspaw nodded. Sorrowflower caught her eye and began her counting.

"One .. Two .. THREE!" She gasped. The two cats let out a wail that pierced through the dawn sky. As Joyouspaw's wail died down, she flicked her ear to hear rustling from bushes from afar. Sorrowflower glanced over.

"I think your help has arrived" Sorrowflower meowed, fading away leaving Joyouspaw alone with her helpers.

"It's probably a fox!" An unrecognized voice hissed. Joyouspaw scoffed.

"Because I _am _defiantly a fox!" She retorted.

"Woah! I never heard a fox can talk before!" A cat slunk out from the bushes. Her green eyes flashed.

"I scented ThunderClan, but I didn't expect to see _this_" She giggled, as a black and white tom followed in with the black cat. Joyouspaw just spat and turned away. These two scented of ShadowClan, and looked as if they were no older than she was.

"Should we help her?" The black and white tom asked, uncertainly. Joyouspaw's ears perked up.

"Oh yes! Please! I've been here since the gathering and I can't get out .." Joyouspaw hated begging, but it was her only way out now. If she can persuade the ShadowClan apprentices to help her, she'd be out and they'd all move on happily.

"I don't know, Sedgepaw. What if she attacks us?" The black cats eyes gleamed with a devious light as she prodded the cage with her black paw. Sedgepaw shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"I don't think she will, Nightpaw" Sedgepaw confessed feebly. Nightpaw's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. Nightpaw snorted.

"Fine, we will help her. But, we can't tell our warriors" Nightpaw snapped. Sedgepaw got to his paws and examined the cage.

"How did you get in?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I scented this mouse, and I followed it in here-" Joyouspaw flicked her tail at the cage entrance.

"And it closed while I was on my way out" Joyouspaw finished with a sigh. Sedgepaw nodded curiously while Nightpaw eyed her.

"What's your name?" Nightpaw asked.

"Joyouspaw. My name is Joyouspaw" She mewed. Nightpaw stifled a giggle, but she couldn't hold it in, she fell over, laughing. Sedgepaw snorted in amusement as if he was hiding his laughter, too. Joyouspaw looked away, ashamed.

"Ha! And you're a warrior!? Such name for a brave warrior!" Nightpaw exclaimed through her laughing fit. Joyouspaw didn't reply, she just closed her eyes dismissively.

"Joyouspaw!" Sedgepaw called. The white apprentice turned to see Sedgepaw lifting the ends, holding it up with the support of his back. Joyouspaw crept out of the cage, and Sedgepaw did the same.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, her eyes beamed as she stretched her legs. Sedgepaw nodded.

"I would've done the same for any other cat" He answered, shaking his fur.

"I should get back to camp, my Clan will be looking for me" Joyouspaw said, breaking the silence between the apprentices. The ShadowClan apprentices nodded, and Nightpaw shot a glare as they disappeared through the bushes they arrived from.

"Told you. Your name is a mousey-sue-ish name. It can't possible be a _warriors _name" Sorrowflower mewed from behind Joyouspaw. Joyouspaw turned to face her sister.

"Well, what other name am I supposed to be called? I'm fine. It was just those two anyway" Joyouspaw pointed out, as the ghostly cat and the apprentice trotted in the direction of ThunderClan camp.

"Well, we can think when you go to sleep tonight" Sorrowflower suggested as she leaped over a bush, and landed neatly on her paws.

Joyouspaw nodded.

"Well, okay I guess" She replied, racing down the slope and leaping over a log that stood in her way.

Sorrowflower licked her pure white muzzle.

"I'll see you later, I guess" She mewed as she disappeared once more. Joyouspaw sprinted back to camp, her mind barely focused on where she was going. As she halted to a stop in camp, warriors eyes fell upon her arrival.

Joyouspaw blinked under the stares of the cats.

"Oh .. Uh hi!" She squeaked nervously. Owlstar stared at her.

"Where were you?" He asked. Joyouspaw poked at the ground under her paws.

"I got trapped in a cage" She said uncomfortably under the stares of the cats. Owlstar's fur bristled.

"What cage?" He asked again, fur was starting to rise up along with his hackles.

"I … I don't know!" She mewled. Owlstar looked away and sighed.

"Cats of ThunderClan! If you come across a cage in our territory, leave it and tell me immediately!" Owlstar called, and the cats nodded in their understanding.

As the cats broke away into huddles, Joyouspaw raced over to find Fawnleap. She was sitting with Wolfmist under the high rock, sharing tongues.

"Fawnleap!" She called. Her mentor raised her head and blinked at her in acknowledgement.

"Should we go out?" Joyouspaw asked hopefully. Fawnleap shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry ... I can't right now. I was searching mercilessly for you since dawn and I'm tired!" Fawnleap replied, looking at Wolfmist, who nodded.

"Oh, well, okay then!" Joyouspaw said happily, but deep down she felt a pang of sadness on the thought of going out alone.

'_Well, there's Sunpaw!' _She pondered.

She hesitated for a moment, and blinked her blue eyes. She shrugged the thought off. Since her mentor wasn't going out with her today, she just got rescued out of a twoleg trap, she yawned and decided to call it a day. The white apprentice crept into the den and slept.

Joyouspaw found herself in the dark forest of her dreams again.

"So? Are you ready to think of names to change your name to?" Sorrowflower asked, her tone was upbeat and cheerful. Joyouspaw let out a sigh and looked up at her sister.

"Since you bug me so much about it, yes. I'm ready" She retorted, and curled up on the fallen dead leaves under-paw.

"Hmm … Snowpaw? Cloudpaw? Frostpaw?" Sorrowflower belted out the names, with Joyouspaw shaking her head at each suggestion.

Sorrowflower paused for a moment, before her eyes lite up.

"Fogpaw? Mistpaw? Mistypaw? Flowerpaw?" Sorrowflower piped up again, but Joyouspaw shook her head some more and Sorrowflower let out a breath of frustration.

"Ugh! Okay, how about these?" Sorrowflower's voice was growing impatient, but she continued to suggest names.

"Heartpaw, Mintpaw, Willowpaw, Daisypaw, Whitepaw, Petalpaw, Leafpaw, Dovepaw, Tanglepaw, Cinderpaw, Coldpaw, Annoyingpaw, Softpaw, I don't even know anymore!" Sorrowflower dove through the names so quickly Joyouspaw barely had time to register them all.

"I like Whitepaw" She said quietly. Sorrowflower looked up happily.

"Great! Now ask your leader if you can change your name to Whitepaw!" Sorrowflower beamed.

"Okay, I will when I wake up" Joyouspaw replied, and as if on cue, she woke up. It was nearly dusk, and the faintest sounds of crickets could be heard. She heaved herself to her paws and pushed her way out of the den. Owlstar was sitting on the high rock, his eyes were closed, but not as if she was sleeping.

"Owlstar?" Joyouspaw leaped up, and landed beside her leader. Owlstar looked up at Joyouspaw with a questioning look.

"Can I change my name to Whitepaw?" Joyouspaw tilted her head in wonder.

Owlstar narrowed his eyes with a disconcerting look.

"Why? What's wrong with Joyouspaw?" He asked, in a more serious tone.

"I'm gonna get made fun of for it! Please?" Joyouspaw begged, looking up at her leader with kitty eyes. Owlstar sighed and looked away.

"I'll think about it" He replied, not meeting her gaze.

"Thanks!" Joyouspaw mewed happily, and bounded off the high rock.

"I didn't say it was for sure!" He called as she raced back to her den.

Joyouspaw curled up and attempted to sleep once more, but due to her nap, she wasn't sleepy anymore. Feeling frustrated, she got up and sat in the den.

"So. Are you changing your name?" Sorrowflower asked from across the den. Joyouspaw shook her head. Sorrowflower's jaws gaped in surprise.

"What!? How come?" She asked sadly.

"He said he'll think about it" Joyouspaw muttered.

"Don't worry little sis. I'm sure he'll let you" Sorrowflower purred. Joyouspaw looked up hopelessly.

"Thanks, Sorrowflower" She mewed. Sorrowflower nodded.

"What does the thought of becoming a warrior make you feel?" Sorrowflower asked, licking her muzzle.

"Makes me feel excited" Joyouspaw replied dully.

"Cheer up sis! I can help you!" Sorrowflower got to her paws and nuzzled her sisters nose.

"Really?" Joyouspaw looked up at her sister with a new hope flashing in her eyes. Sorrowflower nodded.

"It's been awhile since I have mentored, actually. I'm up for it!" Sorrowflower exclaimed, stretching her back. Joyouspaw nodded eagerly and followed her out the den.

"Joyouspaw! Where are you going?" Fawnleap asked, she was panting as if she was just out on a run. Without her.

Joyouspaw flicked her tail.

"Out training" She replied curtly, flicking her tail crossly.

Fawnleap looked puzzled.

"At dusk?" Fawnleap narrowed her eyes in concern.

Joyouspaw nodded and unsheathed her claws into the earth below. Her mentor was starting to piss her off really badly.

"Yes! Look at the sky mouse-brain!" Joyouspaw snapped, and Fawnleap drew back in surprise.

"Well, then let me come with you!" Fawnleap huffed, but her apprentice shook her head.

"No" She answered, glaring at her best friend.

"Why?"

"Why didn't you let me come with you out, specifically _after _the fact that you were too tired to come out with me before?"

"You were sleeping!"

"So?"

"I didn't want to wake you up"

Joyouspaw merely snorted and looked away.

Fawnleap's eyes hardened.

"You know what? I don't like your bad attitude. Why do you have to be a sour puss? I'm feeling and thinking bad stuff about you right now, and this anger isn't gonna do me any good" Fawnleap snapped before whirling around and stalking to the warriors den with her head held high. Guilt flushed in Joyouspaw, but she shook it off.

"So, to the Training Hollow?" Sorrowflower licked her paw, looking at her sister, waiting for her reply. Joyouspaw nodded and followed her sister into the forest.

"Attack me" Sorrowflower instructed as they reached their destination. Joyouspaw lowered herself and lunged at her sister, her claws sheathed. At the last minuet, Sorrowflower ducked to one side and knocked Joyouspaw off her balance. She let out a wail and flew in the other direction, but not that far. Joyouspaw jumped to her paws again, and shot at her sister. Sorrowflower leaped up, and Joyouspaw pounced up as well. She knocked her sisters fore-paw with hers, and with her muzzle butted Sorrowflower's hind paw, and landed gracefully on her paws. Sorrowflower crashed into the sandy ground, but got up purring.

"Good job! You'll make a fine warrior!" She announced proudly, and for once, Joyouspaw felt surging with pride.

The sisters trained until dawn, and by that time, Joyouspaw was exhausted. Her paws were extremely sore by the time she reached the apprentice den, and as soon as she reached her nest, she fell asleep so easily, it's not hard to tell she was awake all night. She awoke at dawn the next morning, and she hunted until sun-high to pass the time. When she returned to camp with three mice, she went out to find Fawnleap. The brown warrior was on the sun-high patrol, without her. She rolled her eyes and waited patiently for her idle to come back.

Joyouspaw lifted her head when her mentor walked into camp, followed by Wolfmist, Speckleberry, Stonepelt and Adderfang. Joyouspaw leaped over to Fawnleap.

"Can I be made a warrior?" She asked, looking into her honey-brown eyes. Fawnleap narrowed her eyes.

"I haven't taught you everything" Her reply was curt, but Joyouspaw didn't care.

"Tell her she did" Sorrowflower hissed in her ear.

"You taught me everything!" Joyouspaw protested.

"No I haven't!" Fawnleap replied sternly.

"Yes. You have" Joyouspaw insisted. Fawnleap rolled her eyes.

"If you get killed in battle, not my fault" She snapped, and stormed in the direction of Owlstar's den. The two cats exited the den soon after, and Owlstar looked at her, and nodded his head at Fawnleap.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here, under the high rock for a Clan meeting" He yowled. At once, the cats gathered under the rock and stared up at their leader.

"We have two apprentice's here, who have been said by their mentor that they are ready to become a warrior. Joyouspaw, Sunpaw, come here" He beckoned the two apprentices, and Joyouspaw stepped forward, and jumped up onto the high rock beside Sunpaw.

"Joyouspaw, Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He asked her. Joyouspaw nodded.

"I do" Sunpaw agreed. Joyouspaw copied his tone.

"I do" She meowed.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. From this day on, you shall now be known as Sunclaw. ThunderClan will honor your bravery and courage. Joyouspaw, from this day on you shall now be known as Joyousblossom. ThunderClan will honor your strength and kindness" Owlstar finished. A brick fell into Joyousblossom's belly. Joyous_blossom!? _As if her name wasn't already ridicules! Joyousblossom tried her best to keep on a cheery face as the warriors cheered her and Sunclaw's names.

"Redkit, Whitekit, come here" He beckoned the two kits forward. They glanced at each other eagerly, but obeyed his order.

"You two shall now be known as Redpaw and Whitepaw. Adderfang will mentor you, Redpaw, and Wolfmist will mentor you, Whitepaw. Meeting dismissed" Owlstar finished the last words tiredly and he retreated to his den. Sunclaw and Joyousblossom padded to sit vigil by the gorse tunnel.

"Good job, Joyous_blossom_" Sunclaw purred beside her.

"Thankyou" She replied, and that was the last conversation shared between the two before their vigil.

A/N:

Eeeeuggh. This chapter feels rushed, I'm sorry. And I know I know, I'm changing Joyousblossom's name in a couple chapters. Don't worry.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Hi, sorry I haven't writ in a long time. I've been extremely busy, and I'm losing inspiration to continue the story. I might just have to end it for awhile until I find the hope to continue the story. It would really help if you review, this really does inspire my writing, knowing at least one person out there is reading! Oh, and by the way, if reading the story just on Fanfiction itself hurts your eyes (I'm not sure about yours but my eyes hurt when I try to read my story online) But you can copy and paste it into your word document to read. It helps a lot :p**

Chapter Eleven

The two cats sat in a peaceful silence as the night sky hushed every animal to sleep. Joyousblossom was aware of Sunclaw glancing over at her occasionally, but she pretended to take no notice. Under the watch of her old den-mate, she felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Joyousblossom!" Sorrowflower hissed. The white warrior looked up to see her sister standing a few mouse lengths ahead of her. Because she couldn't break the silence, she tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"I'm proud of you, I really am. Joyousblossom, it's not hard to tell you're uncomfortable by Sunclaw's 'subtle' signs of affection" Sorrowflower meowed, looking at Sunclaw, who had his yellow gaze on the new warrior.

Joyousblossom rolled her eyes, biting back a retort.

"Heh, I'll talk to you in the morning" Sorrowflower smirked as she faded from Joyousblossom's view. The white warrior sighed as her sister disappeared. Glancing at Sunclaw, the toms eyes darted off her as her eyes landed on him

'_I wish he would leave me alone' _Joyousblossom thought bitterly as she felt his eyes rest upon her again. She fought back the urge to leap up and slice his nose, but the thought was tempting. Joyousblossom let out another sigh. This was going to be a long night.

As dawn rose above the trees, Owlstar approached the two new warriors.

"Your vigils are over! Go to your dens and rest" Owlstar ordered, nodding in the direction of the warrior den. Joyousblossom sleepily padded over, and pushed her way into the den. Fawnleap looked up at her arrival, but she just laid her head back onto her paws, as if she wasn't there at all. Another sigh overtook Joyousblossom inwardly. Why did Fawnleap hate her so much? Wolfmist noticed her hostility too, because she spoke up.

"Here, you can share a nest with me" Wolfmist hissed to Joyousblossom. Her heart prickled with greatfulness.

"Thanks!" She whispered back, and curled up in the extra space Wolfmist left for her. With the gray warrior curled up next to her, she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was well past sunhigh when she awoke next. The den was empty, except for Sunclaw snoozing by Fawnleap's nest. Ashamed that she slept in, she stood up on stiff legs, stretched briefly, and exited the den.

The clearing was filled with warriors and the two new apprentices. Speckleberry hobbled over to the fresh-kill pile, took a mouse and took it over to a shaded area to eat. Curiosity filled her mind at Speckleberry's overly large belly. No .. She couldn't be stealing food, can she? Joyousblossom shrugged and went to find Icepaw.

"Hello?" She called as she approached the medicine cat den. No reply answered her call.

"They're out looking for comfrey" Snowyowl meowed from behind.

Narrowing her eyes, she whipped around to face her mother.

"I wasn't asking you" She retorted. At the same moment, Sorrowflower appeared next to Snowyowl.

"Ask her how I died" Sorrowflower licked her muzzle.

"Snowyowl, how did Sorrowflower die?" Joyousblossom asked, her voice low. Snowyowl's eyes widened.

"How did you hear of her anyway? This is the second time you brought her up" Snowyowl whispered.

"You're going to answer my question with _another _question!?" Joyousblossom growled. Snowyowl shook her head.

"I … I don't know! She … She was just …. Dead!" Snowyowl burst out. Sorrowflower rolled her eyes at Snowyowl.

"She's lying" Sorrowflower mewed to Joyousblossom.

"I know you're lying. What happened to my sister?" Joyousblossom heard her voice turn to ice with every word. She knew she was breaking Snowyowl, but her mother was already hiding stuff from her. She needed to delve deeper for more answers. Snowyowl sighed and looked away. Her eyes hardened as she looked back up to her.

"Why are you asking me!? What makes you think that you can come up to me and ask away!? Sure, you're a warrior now but I'm still your mother!" Snowyowl snarled. Joyousblossom unsheathed her claws and sank them into the soil under her paws.

"If you don't tell me, I will tell Icepaw about Snowyowl" Joyousblossom threatened. Surprise took Snowyowl for a moment, but it disappeared as soon as it fell upon her face.

"She doesn't know?" Snowyowl asked. Joyousblossom laughed a humorless one-note tone.

"Course not" She replied curtly.

Joyousblossom flattened her ears against her head and glared at her mother.

"You are going to tell me what happened to Sorrowflower. I'm you hid our father from us, and now you're hiding Sorrowflower? You can't run away from lies forever" Joyousblossom said coldly.

A snarl came upon Snowyowl's face.

"How do you know about her" Snowyowl asked, glancing up to Joyousblossom with a glint in her eye.

"Do you think she doesn't come and visit me in my dreams? She tells me everything. And I know for a fact I am not hallucinating, because other warriors have told me they have known her, and she said she's my sister. Spiderfang told me that too" Joyousblossom replied smugly. Snowyowl glowered at her.

"So she's still here huh. She wasn't kidding when she said she'll be back. And now she is" Snowyowl murmured softly. Joyousblossom flicked her ear.

"What do you mean" She demanded.

Snowyowl looked up with a look of fear and grief.

"I guess I really can't hide stuff from you anymore" Snowyowl's voice cracked. A stab of sympathy entered Joyousblossom's heart, but she ignored it. She had to know what happened to Sorrowflower!

Snowyowl let out a sigh of sadness.

"She … She went mad during her last few moons. Every cat made fun of her name, and she blamed it on me because I was the one who named her as a kit. She had asked Owlstar numerously to change her name, but she was turned down each time. At a gathering, she yelled out to every cat that she would kill anyone who made fun of her name again. But it's just a name! Just a mouse-brained name! I guess it was my fault but did I know she was going to be made fun of!? No! I didn't! In the next moon, she had killed two WindClan cats, one ShadowClan, and when Owlstar questioned her at a Clan meeting, she told him she would kill anyone who believes the other Clans over her. One apprentice quietly mewled that they did, and she … Killed him! Just like that!" Snowyowl's voice shook as she looked unsteadily around the clearing.

She gulped, then went on.

"Owlstar exiled her from ThunderClan. But did that stop her!? She killed loners and rogues on our territory, and one day I had enough. I spotted her hunting on our land, and I decided that a cat like her shouldn't be roaming the forest. It's not safe for any cat! I … I came out of the bushes and told her that if she didn't leave, I would rip her to shreds. She just smirked at me and said 'Oh Snowyowl, this is your fault'. I was so angry, I leaped up, landed on her and sank my teeth into her throat. During her last moments, she said something. I didn't think too much of it until now. This is what she said 'One day, I will be back. And when I'm back, you will suffer'. And then … She died … Just like that. I took her over to the river and soaked her so no ThunderClan cat can scent my scent on her, and I left her there by the river …" Snowyowl ended her story and broke out into hysteric sobs.

"This is all my fault! And now you and Icepaw hate me too! Oh I just don't know what went wrong!" She cried between sobs. Joyousblossom closed her eyes and padded away. She needed some time for this to sink in.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what! I'm changing Joyousblossom's name! Just hold still for a bit. Kay?**

Joyousblossom took nervous paces back and forth through the clearing. She tried to grasp the simple implication behind this: Sorrowflower and Snowyowl are … _murderers. _Joyousblossom shook her head, halting to a stop. She looked up to see Icepaw padding up to her, happiness beaming in her amber eyes.

"Joyousblossom! Guess what!" Icepaw meowed excitedly as she approached her sister. Joyousblossom glanced up.

"Swiftshadow said it's time for me to be a medicine cat! We're traveling tonight since it's the half moon! Tomorrow, I will be an official medicine cat!" Icepaw's voice was flushed with emotion, and her warm eyes met her sisters piercing blue ones.

"That's great! Icepaw … That's really great!" Joyousblossom stuttered out. It really was great that Icepaw was achieving what she wanted most, but Sorrowflower and Snowyowl still lay heavy in the back of her mind. Icepaw's eyes narrowed to a face of concern.

"Joyousblossom? Is there anything wrong?" Icepaw asked, studying her sisters eyes.

"I'm fine. I am happy for you, I really am! I just … I need to talk to Swiftshadow" Joyousblossom brushed past Icepaw, and into the medicine cat den. She felt a look of shock from Icepaw from behind as she searched for Swiftshadow. She wasn't hard to find, she was by the pool within the cave-like den.

"Oh. Hey Joyousblossom. Have an injury?" Swiftshadow looked up at Joyousblossom, but the young warrior shook her head.

"I need to talk" She huffed. Swiftshadow blinked with a questioningly look. She beckoned Joyousblossom to sit with the flick of her tail. Joyousblossom obeyed hastily.

"What's going on?" Swiftshadow asked, Joyousblossom opened her mouth, but she was lost of words.

"I … I found out about Sorrowflower" She started. Swiftshadow's eyes hardened, but she didn't say anything.

"'She was my sister … And I see her a lot. She tells me she wants me to be the best warrior I can be, and she helped me with my last bit of training as an apprentice" Joyousblossom went on more slowly, watching Swiftshadow's un-judgmental eyes.

"But Snowyowl told me about her murders, and she told me she killed Sorrowflower in the end. Icepaw doesn't know yet, but am I crazy or is Sorrowflower _actually _visiting me?" Joyousblossom looked back up at Swiftshadow. She drew a sharp breath and looked away.

"Well that depends. What did she tell you when she first met you?" Swiftshadow asked.

"She said she was my older sister"

"Aha! Then she's actually visiting you. But I don't recommend interacting with her honestly. There's something about her that makes me shudder. What is it that she wants from you?" Swiftshadow sat on her haunches and stared back up at Joyousblossom. Joyousblossom shifted weight from her paws nervously.

"Well, for the past couple of moons she has wanted me to change my name so cats wouldn't have made fun of my name"

"Have they?"

"Yeah. Some ShadowClan so far"

"Do you want her to stop visiting you?"

"If she's that bad, yes. I know she's kin, but …"

"Let's change your name then" Swiftshadow sat up and stretched. Joyousblossom nodded.

"I asked Owlstar a couple moons ago while I was an apprentice, but he turned me down" Joyousblossom added. Swiftshadow nodded.

"I'll have a word with him" She mewed before exiting the den, leaving Joyousblossom alone. Moments later, Owlstar called a meeting.

"I have called you all to declare a change of name" Owlstar began, resting his gaze on Joyousblossom.

"Joyousblossom, your name shall be changed to Whiteblossom. It must be important if Swiftshadow says it must be changed as well" He finished, looking at both Whiteblossom and Swiftshadow.

Whiteblossom blinked her eyes as the cats of her Clan glanced at her with curiosity lit. Whiteblossom looked at her paws uncomfortably.

"Meeting dismissed" Owlstar flicked his tail, and the cats broke up. Whiteblossom padded to Icepaw.

"Is everything better now?" Icepaw asked, pausing in front of Whiteblossom.

"Yeah, it is" Whiteblossom tried her best to keep a smile on, but Icepaw narrowed her eyes.

"Why couldn't you come to me? I'm your sister. Oh, and the smile looks forced" Icepaw commented, shouldering her way past Whiteblossom and leaped to Swiftshadow. Whiteblossom felt her heart shatter. It felt as if everything was falling apart, first with Snowyowl, Fawnleap, and now Icepaw? Whiteblossom shook her head, as she went to search for Fawnleap.

The brown warrior was sharing tongues with Wolfmist in one shady area. Fawnleap looked up at Whiteblossom as she approached.

"Hey Whiteblossom!" Wolfmist meowed in greeting. Fawnleap just glanced up at her before returning to grooming Wolfmist's pelt.

"Hi Wolfmist, Hi Fawnleap. Fawnleap can we talk for a moment?" Whiteblossom asked hopefully. Fawnleap glanced back at Wolfmist, who returned her look with an unknowingly expression. Fawnleap sighed and trekked along side Whiteblossom to the edge of the clearing.

"What" Fawnleap asked as the pair halted.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Whiteblossom looked down, not being able to meet her former mentors eyes.

"Why do you hide stuff from me so much?" Shock hit Whiteblossom. She had been so focused on her mother, that she hadn't realized that she may be doing the same thing to Fawnleap.

"I-I didn't know! I'll tell you everything! I promise!" Whiteblossom sputtered out. Fawnleap held Whiteblossom's gaze for a moment, before sighing away.

"I would like to know. And you will answer my questions" Fawnleap started slowly. Whiteblossom nodded eagerly.

"Alright. I _know _I didn't teach you the last little bit of your training. Who did?" Fawnleap narrowed her eyes.

"Sorrowflower did" She whispered. Fawnleap took a step back.

"A dead cat can't train an alive one. Stop lying" Fawnleap's voice changed, and it almost seemed as if fear was lacing in the warriors voice. Whiteblossom looked up and held Fawnleap's eyes.

"Would I lie about that? Who else would train me at dusk?" Whiteblossom questioned. Fawnleap looked skeptical for a moment, but she sighed.

"You do have a point there. Okay, so a dead cat is teaching my apprentice. Great! Moving on, Why were you crabby at me before you left for your training with Sorrowflower?"

"Sorrowflower wanted me to hurry" Whiteblossom yawned tiredly. Fawnleap shook her head disapprovingly.

"One more question" Fawnleap said after a moment.

"How long has she been visiting you, and does she still come to you?" Fawnleap asked, sitting on her haunches.

Whiteblossom shrugged.

"Since I was a kit, really. And yes, she still visits me. Quite often" Whiteblossom answered. Fawnleap's eyes widened with terror.

"Oh … This is really, _really _bad!" Fawnleap gasped/

"What's wrong Fawnleap?" Whiteblossom asked nervously, taking a step towards the light-brown warrior.

"Sorrowflower … She said she's not done with me before her exile. But we were best friends! We were so close! And honestly … I feared you the first time you were born. You have the same eyes and coat as her, and I just can't shake the feeling off that Sorrowflower is still here. And she is! I decided to befriend you to convince myself that you aren't the cat she was, and I know you're not! It's just … If you don't tell her to leave you alone, I'm gonna have to leave until she walks out of your life" Fawnleap looked away sadly. A thorn pierced her heart, and it twisted in all directions.

"W-Why are you gonna leave!?" Whiteblossom mewled quietly.

"When there's Sorrowflower around, there's no room for two" Fawnleap answered, before darting past her, and rejoining Wolfmist. Confusion whirled in Whiteblossom's head. Surely there should be more cats allowed to be friends with her! She's not a longer or a rogue, she's a Clan cat. Clan cats stick together.

Whiteblossom shuffled her paws and decided to take her mind off the whole thing by going for a quick hunt.

"Would you like me to come hunt with you?" Sorrowflower asked, tilting her head to the side.

Surprise surged through Whiteblossom, and she whipped around to face her sister.

"No! I uh … I need some time alone!" Whiteblossom answered sheepishly before turning tail and sprinting away from camp. She could feel the eyes of her clan mates watching her with bewilderment as she dashed away from the place her sister was.

"You know, I heard everything between you and Fawnleap" Sorrowflower meowed as they raced through the forest.

"Get AWAY" Whiteblossom screeched as she skirted and ran the opposite direction. She was by snake rocks by the time she was gasping for air.

She looked around wearily for any sign of Sorrowflower that would keep her running. The white warrior tasted the air, there was no scent of Sorrowflower. But there was a taste of a thrush. The bird was sighted poking at the ground a couple tail-lengths away from her. Lowering herself to the ground, Whiteblossom slowly padded towards the bird, without a sound. The thrush lifted its head, and Whiteblossom held her breath. She almost let out a sigh of relief when it went back to its business. She leaped up, and the thrush let out an alarmed cry. It was fast, but Whiteblossom was faster. The white warrior sank its claws into it and nipped it, the killing bite. The thrush lay limp In her paws as she padded back to camp with her prey. She did have some explaining to the Clan when she got back, but that would have to wait for now. With an inward sigh, she padded back to camp with the thrush, without Sorrowflower scented, or nearby.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the great reviews! This **_**defiantly **_**helps me move along the story, knowing at least a couple people are enjoying it. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, it really inspires me. Thanks! **

Whiteblossom entered the camp with the Thrush in her jaws. She felt awkward stares bore into her pelt as she hauled the bird over to the fresh-kill pile, and adding her piece to the collection of animals. Looking around the clearing for something to do, she decided to go see Icepaw. She bounded across the clearing, the stares of her Clan mates still focused on her, and with one last shudder, she entered the den.

"Icepaw! Icepaaaw!" She hissed in the den.

"She's at the moonstone. Remember? She won't be back until tomorrow" Fawnleap meowed out of the darkness.

"Fawnleap! What are you doing here?" Whiteblossom purred. She didn't want to fight with Fawnleap again.

"I came to go check on something. Nothing important though" Fawnleap waved the situation away with the flick of her tail as she strode past Whiteblossom. Whiteblossom watched Fawnleap trot away, and towards Wolfmist. The two exchanged words for a moment before the gray warrior padded towards Whiteblossom.

"Hey. You better start getting your nest ready for tonight if you've got nothing better to do. I can show you an extra spot in the den" Wolfmist meowed, pointing her muzzle at the warriors den. Whiteblossom nodded.

"I'll go get some moss" She replied, bounding out to the forest again. Right under the great oak was the best spot to gather moss, as she had learned as an apprentice. She clawed the green plant from the soil, and within minuets, she had many pawfuls that would require several trips.

As she stumbled back to camp, Whiteblossom felt a weight being thrown over her. She fell over, and landed on the grass with her gathered moss falling out of place. She lifted her head, and glared at the orange tom who knocked her over.

"Sunclaw! What's wrong with you!?" She huffed out, pawing each strand of moss back to the pile. Sunclaw stood up and looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

"I wanted to ask you who you were talking to earlier?" He meowed, flicking his ear.

"None of your business!" Whiteblossom snapped, gathering the moss and trotting back to camp with Sunclaw on her tail.

"Why? Is it like, a big ghost cat secret or something? Is it really that bad that you can't tell your mate?" Sunclaw meowed, as he clumsily fell into Whiteblossom again.

Anger pricked in Whiteblossom's pelt.

"Mate!? I'm not your mate! Stay out of my business!" She snarled in anger, dashing back to camp. Sunclaw raced along beside her.

"Pff come on! You know you love me" He said seductively. Whiteblossom's steam was going over her edge, and she was using all the willpower she has to not leap onto Sunclaw and shred his ears.

Ignoring the tom, she slowed as she approached camp. Wolfmist was waiting by the den.

Sunclaw still followed along beside Whiteblossom.

"For a day? Please? Just try!" He chirped.

"No" She forced out, blinking at Wolfmist in greeting.

"You annoying furball! Just leave her alone!" Wolfmist prodded at Sunclaw, who rolled his eyes and slunk away.

"Thank you Wolfmist! I was starting to think he would talk my ears off" Whiteblossom casted a glare in Sunclaw's direction as she placed her nest beside Wolfmist's. Wolfmist helped Whiteblossom move into her nest, and by the time the two warriors finished, it was sundown.

"When does Icepaw get back?" Whiteblossom though aloud. Wolfmist pricked her ear in Whiteblossom's direction, but she didn't respond.

"Can I ask you something?" Wolfmist asked after a moments pause. Whiteblossom nodded.

"What happened between you and Fawnleap? You guys were so close! Now it seems like your friendship is falling apart. I mean, I'm here for you, I'm just saying. I know we're not as close as you and Fawnleap, but I think we can make a good friendship and I can help you and Fawnleap get back together. It sucks seeing my two friends like this" Wolfmist said hesitantly. Whiteblossom glanced over to Fawnleap, who was sharing a vole with Clovertail. She glanced in the two warrior's direction, but when she noticed Wolfmist and Whiteblossom looking at her, she looked back to Clovertail.

When Whiteblossom didn't reply, Wolfmist paused for a moment again.

"It must be something deeper than a fight. Is it not?" Wolfmist dared to ask.

Whiteblossom nodded.

"It involves a warrior that Fawnleap doesn't like, and that's why she's avoiding me" Whiteblossom replied.

"That's childish. Whose' the warrior?" Wolfmist asked.

"You'll think I'm crazy!"

"No, I won't"

"It's Sorrowflower!" Whiteblossom met Wolfmist in the eye, and the warrior's eyes lit up with amusement.

"You're funny" She laughed.

Whiteblossom shook her head.

"I'm not kidding" Wolfmist's laughter died down.

"I'll go talk to her" Wolfmist said quietly, standing up and trotting to Clovertail and Fawnleap. Whiteblossom did nothing but watch her friend leave to talk to Fawnleap. The two she-cats exchanged brisk words that Whiteblossom couldn't make out, then Wolfmist padded back.

Wolfmist ran her paw over her muzzle before speaking.

"She actually thinks Sorrowflower is still around' Wolfmist's voice caught, but the gray warrior tried to hold it.

"She is" Whiteblossom protested.

The older warrior looked down uncertainly at Whiteblossom.

"I guess so, but how would you know her if she's dead?" Wolfmist mumbled.

"She's been coming to me since I was an apprentice. And her spirit is still alive! She said she's my sister!" Whiteblossom blurted out.

"Please don't tell anyone! They'll think I'm crazy" Whiteblossom added slowly and quietly.

"They already do" Wolfmist informed. Whiteblossom let out a groan.

"Now I have to prove to them I'm not crazy!" She announced. Wolfmist casted her a sympathetic glance.

"I'll just block out Sorrowflower, and maybe she'll leave!" Whiteblossom continued, holding Wolfmist's attention.

"When she comes to talk to me, I'll tell Sorrowflower that-" Whiteblossom's voice was cut off as a bundle of white prowled into her.

"Gah! Sorrowflower!" Whiteblossom wailed. The other white cat stood up and shook her head. Her amber eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Icepaw?" Whiteblossom gasped.

Her sister snorted.

"Ice_fern_" She corrected sternly.

"You're an official medicine cat!" Whiteblossom exclaimed happily, dashing over and nuzzling her sister.

"Congrats!" Wolfmist piped up. Icefern shot each warrior a grateful glance.

"Swiftshadow wants to see you, Whiteblossom" Icefern added.

Confusion overtook Whiteblossom. Why did Swiftshadow want to talk to her?

'_Oh well. I haven't done anything bad that needs to be sorted through about' _Whiteblossom reassured herself.

"I'll see you later, Wolfmist!" Whiteblossom mewed, gently butting her head against the warriors soft, gray chest.

"Bye!" She called as Icefern and Whiteblossom trotted to the medicine cats den.

"Swiftshadow! She's here!" Icefern called, the amber eyed medicine cat mewed her goodbyes before disappearing elsewhere into the den. Swiftshadow glanced at Whiteblossom.

"Come here, I have stuff to tell you" Swiftshadow padded into the calming darkness of the den, followed by Whiteblossom. She paused by a small pool, that seemed to glow.

"All will perish except for one" Swiftshadow said emotionlessly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Whiteblossom asked nervously.

'_Maybe Swiftshadow is just going mad' _

Swiftshadow's eyes darkened.

"You're in a sticky situation. She will pick off your Clan mates one by one, and the Clan will perish. She planned the revenge, and now her plan is falling through" Swiftshadow held Whiteblossom's frightened gaze.

"StarClan believes in you to fight her off. For the sake of your Clan, do not mention this to anyone. She will proceed her foul play faster" Swiftshadow warned, her voice on the edge. Whiteblossom's legs were shaking. What did Swiftshadow mean by, _her_? Was it Sorrowflower?

The darkness in the medicine cats eyes faded, and her eyes lit up the way they usually do.

"Now move along! I have stuff to attend to!" Swiftshadow chirped. Whiteblossom exited the den, still shaking from Swiftshadow's omen. The white warrior glanced up at the sky, to notice that dusk was falling. Not wanting to think of the omen anymore, she crawled into the warriors den. Fawnleap and Clovertail were snuggled up together, and Adderfang and Speckleberry were huddled close as well, with the white dappled she cats head resting on him. Sunclaw was sharing tongues with Owlwing towards the back of the den. Snowyowl was sleeping on her own, and she was the only cat alone, so the white warrior noticed. Whiteblossom made her way to her nest beside Wolfmist's. She snuggled into the soft plant, curled up beside her gray friend.

"Whiteblossom? Is that you?" Wolfmist whispered in the silence.

"Yeah. I'm here" She replied.

"Redfur wants us to go on dawn patrol" Wolfmist hissed quietly.

"Alright" Whiteblossom replied, resting her head on her paws. She could feel Wolfmist's steady heartbeat through her pelt as the two warriors shifted to get comfortable.

"Wolfmist! Whiteblossom! There are cats trying to sleep!" Clovertail's annoyed voice broke the silence, and he glanced back down at Fawnleap's sleeping body. He gave her a gentle lick before lowering his head again.

"Clovertail is always like that. Get used to it" Wolfmist mewed quietly.

Whiteblossom yawned, followed by Wolfmist.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep" Whiteblossom stated sleepily.

"Me too" Wolfmist replied, lowering her head. Whiteblossom's jaws parted for another yawn. As she laid beside Wolfmist, their pelts snuggled together, Whiteblossom felt like the coziest she-cat on earth. With one final sleepy blink, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A paw prodded Whiteblossom awake. Whiteblossom groaned and rolled over. The paw prodded Whiteblossom again, but harder. Whiteblossom sat up in frustration.

"What!?" She hissed in annoyance. Through the light of dawn, she could just make out the silhouette of Wolfmist.

"Dawn patrol" Was all Wolfmist needed to meow. Whiteblossom followed Wolfmist out of the den. The cool morning chilled Whiteblossom, making her fluff up her fur for warmth.

Snowyowl, Skyleaf, Adderfang, Whitepaw, and Redfur stood in the clearing, otherwise it was bare. The apprentice fluffed out his pelt, in the same chill Whiteblossom is feeling. Snowyowl flicked her tail.

"Should we head out then?" She asked in the morning silence. The patrol gave a nod of agreement, except Whiteblossom. The young warrior just glared at her mother. Snowyowl led the patrol out of camp. She paused as soon as they passed the gorse tunnel.

"Where are we heading to?" Redfur asked. Snowyowl paused in thought.

"ShadowClan border" She replied, padding in the direction of ShadowClan territory, with her patrol following along behind her, Whiteblossom dragging herself along. The journey seemed to go on forever, and as the patrol reached the border, Whiteblossom sent a silent thanks to StarClan. Whiteblossom padded up to the scent marker and took a quick whiff. She leaped back with her fur bristled. Redfur looked at her, his eyes wild. Whiteblossom knew he scented the over-powering stench.

"Look over here!" Skyleaf yowled. The patrol darted over the grass towards the dappled black warrior. A dead vole lay on the ground, its flesh was torn and it was bathed in ShadowClan stench. Rage surged through Whiteblossom's belly like a wild fire. Skyleaf, was obviously feeling the same way. She snarled in anger.

"I'm going to investigate further" She announced before storming off, closer towards the border.

"No! Skyleaf! What if there's a trap!?" Redfur called after the black warrior, who whirled around to face the deputy.

"Oh yeah Redfur? What kind of trap could there be-" Skyleaf's voice was cut short and replaced by a wail of agony as she was hauled backwards. ShadowClan cats raced through the border, crossing onto ThunderClan.

"Whitepaw! Get another patrol! Hurry!" Redfur yowled at the shocked apprentice. He shook his head in confusion and darted towards camp. A familiar black she-cat raced after him, his speed was no match for the ShadowClan cat. Whiteblossom felt her legs run after the apprentice and warrior. As soon as the black she-cat was close enough, she pounced. She landed on Whitepaw, and she bit at his throat. Whitepaw let out a gurgled cry. Fury stabbed through Whiteblossom again as she threw herself onto the she-cat.

"Oh look! If it isn't for miss kittypet _Joyous_blossom!" The black she-cat sneered. Her face was oddly familiar to Whiteblossom.

"_I don't think she will, Nightpaw" Sedgepaw confessed feebly. Nightpaw's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything. Nightpaw snorted._

Nightpaw!

"Nightpaw!" Whiteblossom gasped. Nightpaw smirked.

"Nightsky. Did you think I would be an apprentice for this long?" Nightsky rolled her green eyes.

"Why are you picking on apprentice's!?" Whiteblossom snarled, shoving her face in Nightsky's. Nightsky snorted in discontempt.

"Well, Miss Kittypet, do you think we plan on letting a battle patrol over-throw us?" Nightsky asked slyly.

Whiteblossom paused.

"My name is _WHITE_blossom! Not Joyousblossom!" Whiteblossom sank her claws into Nightsky's shoulder. She clenched her jaws, not letting a yowl out.

"Whiteblossom!" The white warrior looked over to see Sorrowflower hovering over the limp body of Whitepaw.

"You need to see Whitepaw!" She exclaimed. Worry was smothered over the spirits face. Whiteblossom shot a glare at Nightsky before turning her over and clamping her scruff in her jaws. With all the strength she could muster, she hauled the ShadowClan warrior to Whitepaw. The young apprentice was unmoving among the battle field.

"It's ok. Let her go, I'll make sure she doesn't escape" Sorrowflower growled. Whiteblossom immediately let go of Nightsky, and rushed to Whitepaw's body. She shook the apprentice, but no movement arose from his form.

"Whitepaw?" She mewed, shaking the apprentice again. No reply, or movement.

"WHITEPAW!" Whiteblossom cried desperately. The young apprentice didn't move. She rolled the body over, and traces of bite and claw marks were engraved onto his throat.

"You MURDERER!" Whiteblossom screeched, throwing herself upon the dark warrior. Nightsky drew back in surprise. The white warrior clawed the black warriors face before taking Nightsky's shoulder in her jaws. Nightsky let out a cry of agony, making Whiteblossom bite harder.

"Kill her! She killed Whitepaw" Sorrowflower demanded. She didn't need to be told, she already planned on it. As soon as she was going to give the killing bite, claws hooked into her back and hauled her off Nightsky. Whiteblossom whipped around and slashed at other warriors face. He drew back, and she was a mouse-length from hitting him.

"S-Sedgepaw?" She asked, astonished.

"Sedgefoot" He snarled.

Whiteblossom flattened her ears.

"What are you doing here?" Whiteblossom hissed as Nightsky joined Sedgefoot.

"You were _killing _her!" Sedgefoot snapped.

"She killed our apprentice, Whitepaw!" Whiteblossom roared, throwing herself on Nightsky again, but Sedgefoot yanked Nightsky back just in time.

Looking back at the apprentice, she noticed Skyleaf hovering over, and quivering from her nose to tail at her son's death. Whiteblossom bared her teeth at the two warriors before slinking in beside Skyleaf.

"Should we take him back?" She meowed deadpanned. Her face was blank and she had a glaze in her eyes, making it seem like she was elsewhere. Whiteblossom nodded and they took turns dragging the body back to camp.

Halfway back, a foul stench hit Whiteblossom's nose. Skyleaf seemed to smell it too, because her head lifted and looked around, curiously.

"I'm gonna go check it out" Whiteblossom meowed. It didn't smell like ShadowClan, but it scented like twolegs. No twoleg has ever ventured as far as the thunderpath before, and so wonder struck through Whiteblossom to find out why he was here.

The scent followed along by sunning rocks, and sure enough, there was a twoleg, sitting on a rock. Its hairless skin was a pink, and white head fur seemed to grow thin with age. Whiteblossom bounded through the bushes, unseen. She slunk behind the twoleg, and leaped up onto a rock. He glanced at her, and a smile came across his wide lips. He meowed something softly before raising one of his massive paws. Fear overtook Whiteblossom. The white warrior bared her teeth and unsheathed her claws. The twoleg drew back, afraid.

Shame washed over her at once, as she forced herself to stifle a purr. The twoleg grinned again. Knowing she must tell her Clan immediately, she heaved herself to her paws. As soon as she turned, something thin wrapped itself around her throat. Squeaking with surprise, she clawed at the cold substance, trying to free herself. The bar around her yanked her back, getting a hiss out of the she-cat. The twoleg has a bar in his paw, which connected to her captivator. She hissed at herself for her stupidity.

'_I need to get out of here!' _Whiteblossom's eyes darted around the clearing, looking for something that could help her. Nothing. She continued along with the twoleg for awhile longer. At the border of WindClan territory, a monster was resting. Fear flared up in her belly as she attempted to dash away, with no avail.

The twoleg rummaged through the monsters backside, before pulling out a cage that was like the one Sedgefoot and Nightsky helped her out of.

Whiteblossom bared her teeth and shot a glare at the twoleg, who beckoned her to enter the tiny cage. Snarling, she clawed the air as a the twoleg dragged her, and forced the wild-cat into the mesh.

"You stupid fox-heart! Get me outta here!" Whiteblossom screamed, clawing at the mesh. She knew it was hopeless, but you just keep on trying until you run out of mouse! Whiteblossom could only watch in horror as he threw the cage she was contained in, into the monster. Whiteblossom let out a cry of terror, in desperate hopes someone would hear her. No one came. The twoleg slammed the door shut, and at once the monster roared to life. Whiteblossom sat on her haunches anxiously as the monster surged forward. All she could do at this point, is hope for a way out, and quickly.

Awhile later, the monster stopped moving. The twoleg opened the back, and picked up the cage containing Whiteblossom. The white warrior hissed in anger and bared her teeth.

'_Stupid twoleg, had to get me in here. But why was he on our territory in the _first _place!? Now I'm here!' _Whiteblossom though angrily as he opened the door to the large nest. What disturbed Whiteblossom most, was the amount of twolegs bringing in animals, and taking them out again. Deciding that they couldn't get to her, she sheathed her claws. Several twolegs stood behind a counter, and they were meowing quietly to each other. The old twoleg, spoke to the ones behind the counter. Folding her ears back to block out the annoying sounds, she looked at her surroundings.

Animals were chattering like thrushes everywhere, and just over the stench of many animals, she could make out mice, rabbits and birds. The dreamy scent reminded her how hungry she was. The old twoleg handed her cage to the twolegs behind the counter, and the sudden movement made her fur bristle up. She was carried to one of the many cages, and the twoleg holding her opened her door to enter another cage, except this one was built up on what smelled like wood, and twoleg material. Whiteblossom creeped into the new cage, and the twoleg holding her shut the door behind her, leaving her and the chattering animals to themselves.

"You're the new one, right?" A meow from beside her asked. Whiteblossom whipped around to see a gray-blue she-cat with ice blue eyes staring curiously at her.

Whiteblossom scowled and glanced away.

"Aw cheer up! Some house-folk will pick you up soon! You're adorable!" The she-cat chirped happily. This kittypet was starting to get on her nerves, and Whiteblossom did her best to hold her irrateness in.

"I'm no kittypet like you" Whiteblossom hissed in return. The she-cat tilted her head.

"So you're a rogue?" She asked again.

"No. I'm a Clan cat" Whiteblossom narrowed her eyes as the she-cats eyes widened.

"Wow! You must tell me what it's like!" She breathed in excitement, causing Whiteblossom to roll her eyes. Would this cat ever leave her alone?

"My names Sheela by the way. But it will be changed when my new house-folk adopt me. What's yours?" Sheela mewled.

"Whiteblossom" She hissed, baring her teeth, causing Sheela to flinch.

"So what's it like being a warrior Whiteblossom?" Sheela asked, pressing her paw against the same twoleg material that separated them.

"Pretty pleasant, because we eat rabbit bones, sharpen our claws on kittypet skulls and grow the size of badgers when we're angry!" Whiteblossom retorted. Sheela's eyes showed no fear. Did this cat ever know her boundries!?

"That's amazing" She whispered.

Whiteblossom snorted and turned away.

"How do you get out of this twoleg hole?" Whiteblossom blurted in anger, pressing her paws against the smooth material.

"It's called glass" Sheela meowed in amusement.

'_Twolegs have weird names for everything'_

Curling up at the edge of her cage, she continued to glare out of this …. Glass. And almost at once, a young looking twoleg passed by Whiteblossom, but at the sight of the white she-cat, she drew back and stared at her. She meowed something to older twolegs, and the door opened at once. Whiteblossom's ears perked up as she crept towards the entrance, only to have the older twoleg pick her up. Yowling with surprise, she unsheathed her claws and clawed the older twoleg. He took a few steps back, and Whiteblossom noticed blood drawing at his skin.

'_Good'_

"Don't do that or else you'll be caged up forever! Go make it up to him by purring!" Sheela hissed to Whiteblossom. That was the most mouse-brained idea she has ever heard! But not wanting to be caged up, she padded up to the twoleg and purred. Disgust filled her belly as resentment words floated through her head.

'_Ew. This is gross. I'll have twoleg stench for days! Aw, nasty how can kittypets stand this?'_

All the twolegs spoke among each other, then the young twoleg picked Whiteblossom up. She tried her best to not claw at the twolegs face, and to keep her anger from bubbling over the edge.

Once again, she was put into a cage and into a monster. This time, they went to a smaller nest.

Whiteblossom's cage was put onto the floor, and the door opened at once. She slowly crept out of the cage, and held the gazes of the twolegs as if they were going to snatch her up again at any moment. Relief hit her when they didn't. Whiteblossom hastily tasted the air to smell the unclean scents of twoleg, dry pellet food, and another kittypet. Another white cat padded up to her, but her fur was fluffed out naturally. Her green eyes gleamed at Whiteblossom.

"Welcome to my crazy home! I'm Butterball Snowflake, and that's my owner, Brenda" Butterball Snowflake purred, and flicked her tail to the young twoleg. The twolegs brown-blond fur hung low, and her green-blue eyes had hints of happiness at Whiteblossom, causing her to shrink under her gaze.

"Brenda is fifteen years old, I'm two years old, and how about you?" Butterball Snowflake added.

Whiteblossom was dumbfounded.

"Years?" She asked. Butterball Snowflake chuckled.

"Looks like someone has the mind of a tonton!" Butterball giggled. She paused for a moment.

"But I'd put my money on a young apprentice Jedi if you were smarter" She added, licking her muzzle.

"Tonton? Money? Years? _Jedi!?_" Whiteblossom echoed in confusion. Butterball Snowflake nodded.

"You heard me right!" She purred.

"What are those?" Whiteblossom hissed, narrowing her eyes skeptically. Butterball Snowflake's eyes widened wide.

"You don't know!?" She asked, sounding genuinely shocked. Whiteblossom shook her head.

"Scratch being a young Jedi. Your mind is like one of the tonton's that the Rebels own" Butterball Snowflake's eyes narrowed. The twoleg called 'Brenda', approached Whiteblossom. The white warrior jumped in fear and bared her teeth at the twoleg. Brenda retracted her paw and gave her a funny look. She spoke something in twoleg, and Butterball Snowflake chimed in with her.

"Yeah, I know! She looks like a wookie!" Butterball exclaimed. Whiteblossom unsheathed her claws and hissed bitterly.

Looking up at the twolegs surrounding her, and Butterball Snowflake giving her a funny glance, she burst.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?" She stomped one of her fore-paws in anger.

The white kittypet furrowed her brow.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Butterball asked, completely unamused. Whiteblossom flattened her ears to her head, trying to hold back her frustration.

"What in StarClan is a wookie?!" She yelled. The humor in Butterball Snowflake's eyes returned.

"Have you _ever _watched Star Wars?" She meowed, tilting her head slightly. Once again, the confusion struck Whiteblossom.

"Star Wars?" Whiteblossom shifted the weight in her paws uncomfortably.

"Oh! You haven't that's why! Alrighty then, is there anything else you would like to know? Because I know it all!" Butterball Snowflake huffed proudly.

"What's money?" Whiteblossom sat on her haunches, slightly relaxing from the stress of all the twoleg and kittypet words.

"It's the twoleg currency that they use. Anything else?" Butterball Snowflake exclaimed with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Years is?"

"Every twelve moons is a year"

"Oh"

Butterball Snowflake stood up on her paws and arched her back. She padded over to Brenda and rubbed herself along the twoleg's leg. The twoleg gasped in pleasure. The twoleg bent over and stroked Butterball Snowflake, who purred in response.

"You try" Butterball Snowflake said, flicking her tail at Brenda. Whiteblossom's eyes widened as large as the moon.

"Are you kidding me!? I'd rather die!" Whiteblossom answered, taking a step backwards. Butterball Snowflake rolled her eyes.

"Tell me something about yourself" Butterball instructed, sitting down. The twolegs marched away together, leaving the two cats alone.

When Whiteblossom didn't respond, Butterball Snowflake prodded for more answers.

"Are you a rogue?"

The fur along her spine rose once more.

"No. I'm a warrior" Whiteblossom narrowed her eyes menacingly as she straightened up her back to sit tall and proud.

Butterball Snowflake nodded her understanding.

"So like a fully-loaded death-star if that's what you mean. Ready to kill other cats" Butterball Snowflake paused and shuddered.

"What a horrible life"

Whiteblossom's claws itched at her to reach up and give the arrogant kittypet a good clawing.

"What's your name?" Butterball Snowflake mewed, changing the subject.

"Whiteblossom"

"Ah. So can I call you Blossom? Whitey?" Butterball Snowflake asked, approaching her tilting her kittypet head.

"I prefer Whiteblossom, but if you insist …" Whiteblossom's voice trailed off.

"I'll call you Blossom!" Butterball Snowflake said happily.

"Come on Blossom! I think the twolegs are watching Star Wars!" Butterball Snowflake raced to a large platform that tilted up along the nest.

Whiteblossom eyed the platform carefully, causing Butterball Snowflake to let out a breath of frustration.

"It's fine. It won't hurt you. It's called _stairs_" Butterball Snowflake put one of her fluffy paws onto the so called 'stairs.' Whiteblossom approached it hastily, putting one of her own paws on the stairs. The covering was soft under-paw, and it tickled her pads.

"Wanna know what the twolegs call you?" Butterball Snowflake asked after a moments paused. Whiteblossom looked at the kittypet questionly.

"They call you Creampuff" Butterball Snowflake smirked. Whiteblossom felt a twitch in her eye at the ridicules name. Whiteblossom gritted her teeth in anger.

"You know what? I gotta get out of here!" She said stiffly, forcing her legs to walk towards the door. There was a small flap, just big enough for her to get through. Pressing her pad against it, she was happy to find it able to move. Glancing back at Butterball Snowflake, she darted through the flap.

"CREAMPUFF WAIT!" Butterball Snowflake cried, dashing after her.

Landing outside, Whiteblossom glanced around in horror.

"Oh no" She whispered, looking for any sign of the forest. Unfortunately, there was none.

**A/N:**

**I have no idea where this chapter came to mind ^^ My school did a play a couple months ago, which is where I got Brenda and Butterball Snowflake's names from. I tried my best to describe human objects :p Hopefully you got it. And I'm sorry with all the Star Wars references, I just finished the seires last night and I thought it would be cool to add it in the story. Anyway, I love all the reviews you guys send me as well. THANKYOU AND ILY3**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Rows upon rows of twoleg nests flooded Whiteblossom's view. Not only that, but a large thunderpaths strode out on the ground.

"Get back in here!" Butterball Snowflake hissed to Whiteblossom.

The white warrior turned to look at the kittypet.

"My name is not Creampuff" Whiteblossom meowed, baring her teeth.

"Brenda will be upset if she finds out you're missing!" Butterball Snowflake had a worry about her twoleg glint in her eye, but to Whiteblossom, she couldn't care less.

"Nuh uh! I ain't going back into that twoleg nest again!" Whiteblossom blurted. Butterball Snowflake let out a frustrated sigh.

"If you don't come I'll go get her. We understand each other, so she'll know something's up" Butterball Snowflake warned.

Threatened, Whiteblossom flattened her ears, and took a step backwards.

"I'll claw your ears off- WOAH!" Whiteblossom let out a terrified screech as the ground beneath her paws disappeared. An edge collided with her leg, and pain soared through like a wild fire. Whiteblossom grunted in pain as she attempted to heave herself to her paws. The pain in her leg was too much, causing her to fall back onto her belly on the cold stone.

Butterball Snowflake peered at her from above?

"You okay Blossom!? Anything I can do too help!?" She called. When Whiteblossom didn't respond, she drew backwards.

"I need my twolegs to fix you up!" She announced. Whiteblossom was about to protest, but Butterball Snowflake had already disappeared through the flap. Moments later, Brenda and Butterball Snowflake appeared through the twoleg flap.

The twoleg meowed something pitifully, before bending over to pick up Whiteblossom. Out of instinct, she unsheathed her claws and lashed at the twoleg, causing her to back up.

"Dude! Let her pick you up she's going to heal you!" Butterball narrowed her eyes. The white warrior looked at her with fear in her eyes, but Brenda reached down again to pick her up. Squeezing her eyes shut as Brenda picked her up, she could feel a chill going down her spine.

"See? She's not going to hurt you" The white kittypet meowed from the ground. Whiteblossom was still tense when Brenda brought her into the twoleg nest once again. Brenda rested her on a fluffy surface, and Whiteblossom stretched her injured leg, but whimpered when pain stabbed her muscles.

Butterball Snowflake padded up to her.

"That's my bed you know" She said irritably.

Whiteblossom snorted.

"It's better than what we have in our Clans" She replied smoothly.

"What do you guys sleep in?" Butterball asked, curling up beside Whiteblossom.

"Moss" She replied, eager to get out of the 'bed'. But when she tried once more to leave, her pained leg held her back.

Butterball Snowflake nodded at her leg.

"It'll be a couple of days before it heals. Just take it easy" She informed, resting her head on her paws. Looking around wistfully, she knew Butterball Snowflake was right. She closed her eyes, and let sleep take over.

That sleep, Whiteblossom dreamed. It wasn't a pleasant dream. She was back at camp, and the camp seemed to fall apart, making a ghetto home of what used to be hers. Fire raged through the camp, and cats fled in all directions. Looking beside her, there was Sorrowflower.

"Sorrowflower?" She squeaked, but her ghostly sister didn't respond. A familiar cat dashed in the direction of Whiteblossom and Sorrowflower, and the senior warrior leaped onto the cat. Screwing her eyes onto the helpless cat, a sickening feeling rushed through her. Skyleaf! Sorrowflower mercilessly clawed at the former queen, ignoring her cries of help and mercy.

"Stop! Sorrowflower!" Only Skyleaf seemed to hear her. The beaten black warrior looked over to unscathed Whiteblossom.

"You need to come home" She whispered, her voice was hoarse from the smoke from the raging fire, and the wounds inflicted onto her body.

Whiteblossom's eyes were as wide as the moon. Glancing around the terrorized camp shocked her. Deciding that she wouldn't let anyone else die, she dodged Sorrowflower and looked around the clearing. Limp and dead bodies cluttered the camp. The only sign of movement was from the medicine cat den. Racing towards it, and oblivious to the fires heat, she leaped through the flames and landed in the den, without a burn or scratch.

Swiftshadow sat tall and undamaged like Whiteblossom.

"Where did you go, Whiteblossom?" She asked, her voice was unusually calm.

"I was taken by twolegs. What's happening here?" Whiteblossom informed, and flicked her tail to the fire.

Swiftshadow's eyes flashed.

"All will perish except for one" Swiftshadow meowed. Her tone disturbed Whiteblossom most, because Swiftshadow's voice seemed to tie in with voices of her Clanmates.

"How can I stop this!?" Whiteblossom cried over the screeching of cats and blistering fire.

But Swiftshadow didn't respond. There was a distant look in her eyes, and she seemed to be elsewhere. And then, the world around her cracked. Backing up in horror as the world shattered, leaving her former camp in pieces around her feet. All around her was black.

"Whiteblossom! WHITEBLOSSOM!" A firm paw prodded Whiteblossom awake. Leaping to her paws, she looked around wildly. The twoleg surroundings and the ache in her leg told her she was still in the twoleg place.

Fluffing her fur, she nestled back down in Butterball Snowflake's nest.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream. So I woke you up" Butterball Snowflake commented.

"Ok" Whiteblossom replied tiredly.

'_The dream! ThunderClan may be in danger!' _The thought lingered in Whiteblossom's mind. Panicked, she stood up.

"Woah Nelly! You must rest that leg!" Butterball Snowflake exclaimed as Whiteblossom hobbled towards the cat flap.

"Screw my leg! I have a Clan to save!" Whiteblossom cried back, slipping through the flap. Making sure to not fall again, she slowly crept down the stairs.

"Look, I know you're anxious to get out. How about I give you a tour of the place instead? It'll help you get an idea of how to get back to your Clan" Butterball Snowflake suggested, standing beside Whiteblossom.

'_She has a point. I won't know where I'm heading if I just go out on my own. I'll regain my strength, learn this place and set out back home'_

"Okay, fine" Whiteblossom sighed. Butterball Snowflake purred.

"Let's go then!" She declared, padding along the stone and out towards the thunderpath with Whiteblossom limping along behind her.

A few twoleg houses later, Butterball Snowflake paused.

"Can you leap up that fence and tell me if there's a she-cat on the other side?" Butterball Snowflake asked, pointing to a large fence. Whiteblossom flicked her tail to her injured leg.

"Right. I'll be right back" Butterball Snowflake gulped and padded timidly to the fence. What was making this care-free kittypet so tense?

The white kittypet leaped up to the fence. The fur on her spine rose as she leaped back down.

"Hurry! We must go back to my place!" Butterball Snowflake said urgently, turning Whiteblossom around.

"Why?" The white warrior snorted.

"Princess is there!" Butterball Snowflake gasped, trying her best to heave Whiteblossom forward.

"Yes, I am here" A voice sneered from behind. Both cats turned to see a cream and dark-brown Siamese cat, standing on the fence. A glare held in her face.

She leaped down and strode to the two white cats.

"Next time you spy on me, I'll shred your ears" The new cat hissed, flattening her ears against her head. Butterball Snowflake snorted in disgust.

"You must be Princess" Whiteblossom observed, tilting her head. The Siamese sat and straightened her back.

"Yes. I am Princess. Have you heard of me?" She asked, simply pleased with the fact of 'being heard of'

Whiteblossom flicked her tail.

"I've _heard _of you from Butterball Snowflake" Whiteblossom replied. Princess narrowed her eyes.

"Oh. Well, I should give you some information about myself, hm?" Princess raised a brow.

"I'm fine, thanks" Whiteblossom said stiffly. Why did this cat have so much arrogance?

"Well, I shall tell you anyway. I am the ruler around this place, so you should get used to having quick chores or jobs. Any cat to disobey me will get a clawing" Princess smirked, lifting a paw and unsheathing her claws. Whiteblossom scoffed.

"What is your name?" Princess asked, sniffing Whiteblossom.

"My name is Whiteblossom" She replied.

Princess frowned.

"Is that what your house-folk call you?"

"Nope. It's my real name" Whiteblossom shook her head.

"Well, what name does your twoleg call you?" Princess meowed. Whiteblossom felt Butterball Snowflake shift from beside her.

"Creampuff" She meowed in shame.

"Then that's what we'll call you … For now until I have thought of a better name" Princess gave a mocking smile to Whiteblossom.

The white warrior stood up and shoved her muzzle into Princesses.

"No. You will call me Whiteblossom, or as Butterball does, Blossom. Understood?" Whiteblossom hissed. Princess shoved Whiteblossom off her with a paw.

"Last time I checked, I did all the orders around here. I have the knowledge of a warrior. In fact, go ask Alina. She was the last cat to feel my claws, and be wounded enough to not leave her nest for a couple of days" Princess smiled.

Whiteblossom unsheathed her claws.

"Well, last time I checked, I was a warrior doing duties for my Clan" Whiteblossom raised a brow. Princess giggled.

"That's what they all said. Of course, it was to intimidate me. But did it? No. When we battled, I always ended up clawing their sorry-flanks" Princess sauntered towards Whiteblossom, lifting one of her paws to Whiteblossom's face, and unsheathing her thorn-like claws once more.

"Let's face it. You're just like them!" Princess faked a pouting lip. Whiteblossom leaned into Butterball Snowflake.

"Jeez. This cat dramatic with her acting" She whispered into the kittypet's ear. Butterball nodded.

"So, are you going to give up the fact that you're really not some silly warrior? I remember a warrior did come here once, her name was Swiftpaw. She didn't fight me though, because she was a healer. See? She lied about coming from a Clan, as well as you" Princess narrowed her eyes and focused her gray gaze onto Whiteblossom.

"I know her. She's our Clans medicine cat. Her name is Swiftshadow, and she's currently working alongside my sister" Whiteblossom replied, licking her paw briefly.

"Describe her then" Princess gave a challenging smile. Whiteblossom sighed.

"Tortoiseshell, amber eyes, beige on her weird rings on her head and flank" Whiteblossom retorted. Princess gasped an amused giggle.

"So you know her then?"

"Mhm"

"Well, I don't quite believe you're a warrior. Come with me to my throne, and demonstrate your 'warrior' skills" Princess turned and padded away. Blossom and Butterball exchanged looks. Butterball's face said it wasn't a good idea, but Whiteblossom was eager to put this feline in her place. Whiteblossom absentmindedly followed Princess, and Butterball Snowflake nervously behind her. After awhile of limping towards Princesses 'throne', they arrived. It was in an alley way, and many mangled looking strays casted their weary glances at Butterball Snowflake and Whiteblossom.

'_They're not a threat. They don't even look half-fed!' _

Princess leaped up to one of the twoleg rubbish piles.

"I command all cats to come to my throne!" She yowled. One by one cats crept out of their hiding places, and under Princesses rubbish pile.

"This cat here, Blossom, declares she's a warrior! She is facing me in a battle here!"

Gasps of disbelief arose among the cats. Whiteblossom scoffed as she went on.

"Change your mind yet, rogue?" She sneered, leaping off the pile and towards Whiteblossom, who stood her ground.

"Try me" Whiteblossom's anger was bubbling up. She couldn't wait to prove Princess wrong.

"I will" She said. There was a tense silence before Princess leaped up in the air, and towards Whiteblossom.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: Hey guys! We're officially half-way through the book! A couple days ago I drew the official cover-page, I'm sorry if it sucks. I was super tired. And on top of that, I think I may write a story for Sorrowflower. But, on Aug. 6 I'm heading out to a small town, and I won't have ANYTHING with me! FML! Which means there will be no more story updates for awhile. I'm back on the 20****th****, so please don't think I just gave up and quit on everyone. Eugh. **

**Not to be annoying, but I believe I mentioned reviews help me get through the story …. I need you more than ever! If like, that's fine with you guys ^^;**

**Ok, here's the chapta!**

**~Fluffle**

Whiteblossom reacted quickly. She darted to one side as Princess landed in the spot she was previously. The Siamese leaped again. As she was mid-air, Whiteblossom couldn't help but notice how slow the kittypet was. This time, she rose up on her hind-paws and slashed at Princesses face. She let out a squeal before landing on the hard ground.

Princess let out a yowl of fury before throwing herself at Whiteblossom. The white warrior leaped up, and landed squarely on her shoulders.

'_Perfect timing!'_

Sinking her claws into the kittypet's fur, she let out a growl that only Princess could hear.

"You do _not _tell me what to do"

Princess attempted to shake off Whiteblossom, but with the extra weight, she fell onto her side. Whiteblossom hopped off and sat, eyeing Princess. She stood up and snickered.

"I expected better" She sneered. Whiteblossom felt annoyance prick through her as she lunged at Princess, and pinning her down. She nipped at her throat and Princess yipped. With her hind claws, she raked Princesses belly, causing a cry from the Siamese.

Deciding that was enough, she let arrogant cat go.

Princess sat up and spat on the ground.

"Get out of here! And I wouldn't recommend walking through the streets for the next couple of moons" She snarled. Whiteblossom rolled her eyes, as her and Butterball Snowflake padded out of Princesses camp.

Butterball Snowflake and Whiteblossom stalked the streets with their heads held high.

"You really got her there!" Butterball Snowflake complimented, causing Whiteblossom to purr.

"Thanks! I can teach you if you want!" Whiteblossom smiled.

"What about your leg?" Butterball Snowflake sniffed.

'_Oh right … That will be sore tomorrow' _

"It'll be fine" She lied, turning to trot back to Brenda's house.

Satisfied, they entered the twoleg den. Whiteblossom didn't feel as much shame as before, for her victory earlier.

Curling back up in Butterball's nest, the two slept a peaceful sleep.

"So, just swipe you over with my paws like this?" Butterball Snowflake asked, clutching Whiteblossom's shoulder with her paw, and twisting it, causing the white warrior to flip.

Sitting up and shaking her fur, she nodded.

"Yeah! Perfect! Now, attack me!" Whiteblossom said as a playful smile crossed her face. She crouched down as Butterball Snowflake pounced at her. Whiteblossom darted up, hitting Butterball Snowflake's paw away, and swaying her fore-paw at Butterball's hind leg, making the kittypet to fall off balance.

"Woah! You never taught me that!" Butterball sat up in amazement. Whiteblossom smirked.

"It's a secret move of mine" Whiteblossom announced proudly, sitting up with happiness.

"You should teach me!" Butterball Snowflake giggled.

Whiteblossom rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Depends"

"You know how I called you a tonton? I take that back! You got the moves of a Jedi!" Butterball Snowflake meowed. Whiteblossom licked her muzzle.

"Well, that's all the training you'll need to face up to Princess" Whiteblossom said after a moment of silence.

"I must return to my home Clan" She declared. Butterball gasped in surprise.

"No! You can't leave me like this!" The white kittypet sat up in shock.

Whiteblossom felt a thorn of pain twist in her heart.

"Do you think I want to leave you?" Whiteblossom asked, her head tilted.

Butterball Snowflake looked away.

"No … I don't think you want to leave me. We're best friends after all" She said at last, standing up and brushing herself against Whiteblossom

"I'm sorry Butterball! You have Brenda, right?" Whiteblossom asked, her brows furrowing in concern.

"Yeah … But you're my first closest cat friend" She whined. Whiteblossom nuzzled her gently.

"I promise we will see each other again. Okay?" Whiteblossom promised, pulling back. Butterball Snowflake didn't look convinced.

"Well, I can't stop you from living your life, eh?" She chuckled a one-note, humorless laugh.

"I'm sorry" Whiteblossom whispered. Her heart wanted to stay with Butterball Snowflake forever, while her mind was shaking sense into her. Her Clan needed her.

"What about your leg!? You should rest it!" Butterball blurted.

"It's better though" Whiteblossom said, stretching her previously injured leg.

"It healed a moon ago"

Butterball sighed.

"Goodbye, Whiteblossom. Have a happy life" Butterball Snowflake looked up at the warrior, pain in her emerald green eyes.

"You too" Whiteblossom rested her muzzle on Butterball's head. She turned, and bounded up onto the fence. Casting one more glance at Butterball Snowflake, who was watching her with round eyes of hurt, she turned away and leaped to the other side of the fence.

'_Goodbye Butterball Snowflake. You are my best friend'_

With that, she hung her head and slowly moved towards High Stones, which was at least a couple days' worth of walking. Her heart was pained, but she knew she had to go. Without lingering longer, she set out towards her long journey to High Stones, which was in the distance ahead.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Eeuuughh" Whiteblossom let out a gasp as she collapsed into a white heap of fur, on the top of High Stones. Her paws were sore to the bone, and weariness was getting the better of her. Right about when she was about to fall asleep, she was greeted by two robin-egg blue eyes.

"HI" The cat exclaimed. Whiteblossom leaped back in surprise. A gray tabby sat a couple mouse-lengths away from her.

"You look oddly familiar! But my name is Feather! What's yours!?" The enthusiastic cat exclaimed, shoving her muzzle back into Whiteblossom's.

"My name is Whiteblossom" Whiteblossom muttered, shaking her fur before settling back down.

"Whiteblossom! WHITEblossom! Blossomwhite?" The cat pronounced Whiteblossom's name differently in amusement before cracking up in laughter.

"You can call me … Admiral" She said as she recovered from her laugh attack.

"I _thought _you said your name is Feather" Whiteblossom narrowed her tired eyes at the silly cat.

"It is!"

"Then why do you want to be called Admiral?"

Feather rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't it be cool to be called something _else?_"

"I guess it would be" Whiteblossom admitted.

"You know what?" Feather mewed, looking back at Whiteblossom.

"M'what?"

"You look a lot like a cat I know. Her name is like, Depressing Flower or something … Uh … Sadflower? No …" Feather looked down thoughtfully. Surprise pricked in Whiteblossom, and all fatigue faded.

"Sorrowflower?" Whiteblossom asked hopefully. Feather's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! It was Sorrowflower! How did you know? Are you like- a psychic?" Feather gasped.

"Oh no! Are you a SPY!?" Feather looked at Whiteblossom with round eyes.

"No. She's my sister" She said, a small forming on her lips.

"Ohh that makes MUCH more sense!" Feather purred. Feather looked much younger than Whiteblossom. How did this she-cat know her sister when she died moons before herself was born?

"How do _you _know Sorrowflower?" Whiteblossom asked after a moment.

"Huh? Oh! She came by a couple days ago and we became BESTIES! YEAH YOU HEARD ME! YOUR SISTER IS MY BEST FRIEND OH MAH HEAVENS THIS IS SOOOO COOL!" Feather exclaimed, amazed by her statement.

"But … She died before I was born!" Whiteblossom blurted. Feather's face fell.

"No, there must be a mistake right!? She can't be dead I met her flesh and blood!" Feather stated, sitting down and eyeing Whiteblossom carefully.

"No. She's dead"

"Yes. Whiteblossom, my young dear is indeed correct" Sorrowflower meowed, appearing beside the two cats.

Feather's eyes widened once more.

"Woah! So you're a ghost?" Feather breathed, looking at Sorrowflower as if she was a blessing.

"I guess you can say that" Sorrowflower shrugged. Feather's eyes glittered with wonder.

"Now, Whiteblossom, you have a Clan to get back to. And Feather, we need to talk" Sorrowflower meowed, blinking at Feather. Whiteblossom nodded.

"See you around, Sorrowflower" Whiteblossom flicked her tail before pacing back towards the Clans. Her fatigue returned when she slunk past ShadowClan, and to find herself at Snake Rocks. Whiteblossom slithered over the stones as nostalgic memories flooded through her. Her heart aching with joy, she raced through the familiar ferns, and burst into the clearing of her sacred home.

Many pairs of eyes fell on her at her arrival. There was a dull silence, before Fawnleap spoke up.

"Whiteblossom? Is that you?" She asked, taking a step towards her. Whiteblossom nodded her head eagerly.

"Oh Whiteblossom!" She cried, running at Whiteblossom and nuzzling her.

"I missed you so much" Fawnleap's voice shook.

"Fawnleap? Who is that?" A small mewl from a kit piped up. A bright ginger she-cat and a white she-cat with orange patches looked up at Fawnleap, and back at Whiteblossom.

"Carrotkit, Brightkit, this is Whiteblossom. My old friend" Carrotkit, the ginger she-kits mouth gaped in surprise.

"You're a legend!" She breathed, padding up to Whiteblossom. Her eyes were wide with awe.

Brightkit rolled her eyes.

"Come on Carrotkit. She's not a legend" Brightkit mewed in response to her sister.

"How am I a legend?" Whiteblossom asked softly.

"You were able to befriend ShadowClan apprentices when YOU were an apprentice!" Carrotkit mewed, her green eyes gleaming with admiration.

Whiteblossom giggled.

"Who told you that?"

"Fawnleap did!" Carrotkit exclaimed.

"Is this your litter?" Whiteblossom asked, pointing her tail at Brightkit and Carrotkit. Fawnleap nodded with pride.

"Yup! Adderfang is just as proud!" Fawnleap said, her voice was upbeat and any doubts she held against Whiteblossom were gone.

"Adderfang? I thought you were with ….?" Whiteblossom's voice trailed off. Fawnleap hesitated.

"Clovertail chose Speckleberry over me" Fawnleap explained.

"Awe, that sucks. Well, where's Adderfang so I can congratulate him?" Whiteblossom asked, looking around the clearing when a familiar gray tom strode over.

"Not so fast! What possessed you to make you think you can walk back into our camp after you abandoned us, Whiteblossom!?" He snarled.

Fawnleap rested her tail on the toms shoulder.

"Owlwing, give it a rest!" Fawnleap snapped at the older version of Owlwing. He just snorted and hobbled away.

"Sorry about that. He retired to the elders den a couple moons back" Fawnleap explained sympathetically. Whiteblossom nodded her understanding.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here, beneath the High Rock, for a Clan meeting!" The familiar yowl pierced the sun-high air. Looking up on the rock, was Owlstar. He looked just as strong as she last saw him, but more older.

Warriors gathered under the rock, new and familiar cats alike.

Owlstar spoke up again.

"It appears to me that, Whiteblossom has returned" Owlstar observed.

"A traitor that shouldn't be allowed back!" Owlwing called.

Owlstar looked at Whiteblossom.

"Surely she has a reason? Would you like to share it with us?" Owlstar tilted his head.

"I was captured by twolegs" Whiteblossom answered in response.

"We don't even know her! Why should we accept a stranger in our Clan?" A new voice spoke out in objecting.

Owlstar paused.

"We will vote. Step forward if you wish for Whiteblossom to stay"

Fawnleap padded forward, followed by Brightkit and Carrotkit. A gray she-cat came after Fawnleap.

'_Wolfmist!'_

'_Oh! Sunclaw and Redpaw too!'_

Owlwing grumbled.

"Redfang! Why are you joining them!? You barely know the rogue!" Owlwing hissed at the former apprentice.

Redfang casted an uncertain glance at the elder, but he didn't move.

Speckleberry limped over to the group.

"It'd be nice to have her back"

Clovertail joined the group as well, and nuzzled Speckleberry. She purred with delight.

A black kit with yellow eyes stumbled over to the group. She seemed normal, but her eyes were casted in different directions. Her right eye was looking up, and her left was looking down. This bothered Whiteblossom, but she didn't say anything.

"Ditzykit, you don't even know Whiteblossom" Brightkit narrowed her eyes at the black kit.

"I just don't know what went wrong!" She exclaimed, her words were slurred.

Icefern joined the group, with a smaller light gray kitten beside her.

Happiness exploded in Whiteblossom's chest. Owlstar flicked his tail.

"It has been decided. Whiteblossom is back in ThunderClan!"

**A/N:**

**I'm adding a Prologue to the Allegiances tomorrow. C: **


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: Oh nu! I'm leaving tomorrow! Who's gonna update the story in the next couple of weeks while I'm gone? No one! D: I promise I will try my best to post something, but it's not guaranteed. So yeah ^^; I'm most sincerely sorry about not posting the Prologue yesterday, I didn't have a chance. Idk when it'll be posted either tbh. But for now, WHO CARES? I'll just make a new account if this one is suspended for not having a chapter without story content. This story will have the same title and stuff, so yeah! Lol, ok, here's the chapter:**

Whiteblossom purred in delight as her Clan mates welcomed her warmly. A light orange tabby shot a glare at her, before turning and resuming talking to a red-ish she-cat.

"Hi! I believe you're Whiteblossom?" A deep voice asked from behind. Whiteblossom squeaked and turned around. Her eyes softened as they rested on a handsome tom. His broad shoulders suited his frame with his dark coat.

"My name is Duskshine by the way" He added, flicking his tail.

"Oh! Yeah that's a nice name! And yes, I am Whiteblossom!" Whiteblossom stuttered. Duskshine smiled.

"I'm originally from ShadowClan, just so you know" Duskshine winked. Before Whiteblossom could respond, he turned and stalked towards the unfamiliar she-cats.

"Whiteblossom! I need you to come here!" A voice called from behind. Owlstar was on the Great Rock, waiting for her arrival. Whiteblossom shrugged and approached the leader. He lead her into his den.

"I need you to become the next deputy" Owlstar said at once. Shock was thrown over Whiteblossom.

"What!? But I haven't even had an apprentice yet!" Whiteblossom blurted. Owlstar's eyes darkened.

"Do you think I haven't heard the prophecy?"

'_So he does know' _

"In order to survive, we need to get rid of Sorrowflower. She's back! And know she's murdering cats in their sleeps!" Owlstar explained.

Whiteblossom lowered her head nervously.

"We need you as leader to defeat her and her murderous ways" Owlstar went on.

"But! I just got back!" Whiteblossom whined.

Owlstar closed his eyes.

"I'll make the deputy-ship ceremony in a couple of moons when Ditzykit is old enough to become an apprentice"

Whiteblossom's jaw dropped.

"I get Ditzykit? Why not Carrotkit or Brightkit? I'll be able to be deputy faster!"

Owlstar looked away uncertainly at her statement.

"Yes, I know. But I feel that only you can train Ditzykit without judging her"

A prick of guilt stabbed through her. She knew it was true.

Whiteblossom nodded.

"Okay. I'll mentor her"

Owlstar smiled.

"Good! Now, I think you should get to know the other cats. They're Clan mates, after all" Owlstar dismissed Whiteblossom, and she dipped her head respectfully.

The two unfamiliar she-cats were still gossiping at the edge of the clearing. Whiteblossom gulped and padded up to them.

"Hey! My name is Whiteblossom! What's yours?" She tried to say happily. The smirk on the pale orange she-cats face unnerved her.

"My name is Morningspiral and I _don't _speak with rogues" Morningspiral sneered, licking her paw. The red she-cat blinked.

"My name is Cherryjubilee. Yes, we have heard of you from Fawnleap" Cherryjubilee mewed. Whiteblossom nodded.

"Well, I have other cats to meet. Bye" She turned and started to walk away when she heard a snort from Morningspiral.

'_Maybe there's new apprentices!' _She pondered. As if on cue, a bright orange she-cat burst into the clearing. Her ears and paws were black, and towards her tail was faded white.

"Hi there! My name is Whiteblossom!" Whiteblossom chirped at the apprentice.

"Hey. I'm Foxpaw!" Foxpaw meowed proudly.

'_You look like a fox too!'_

Whiteblossom blinked.

"I'll let you get back to your training soon. Is there any more apprentices?"

Foxpaw yawned.

"Yeah. There's Thornpaw, Thrushpaw, and Shiningpaw" Foxpaw replied.

"Thank you. Goodbye now!" Whiteblossom decided to check up on her sister. Padding towards the medicine cat den, she scented a new smell.

"Icefern! Is this correct?" A young voice sounded from inside.

"Yes! That's perfect Gentlepaw!" Icefern meowed proudly in reply.

'_She must have an apprentice! What happened to Swiftshadow though?' _

Whiteblossom pushed her way into the den.

"Hi!"

Icefern gasped.

"WHITEBLOSSOM!" She screamed, tackling her sister.

"I missed you sooo much! I saw you out in the clearing but I didn't want to disturb you!" Icefern gushed.

Whiteblossom giggled and nuzzled her sister.

"I've missed you too!" Whiteblossom licked her sister in between her ears.

"Icefern? Is this your sister?" Gentlepaw asked.

Icefern nodded.

"Hi, Whiteblossom!" Gentlepaw meowed shyly.

"Hey there!" Whiteblossom purred.

"Icefern. We need to talk" Whiteblossom said, her tone dropped more seriously.

Icefern looked uncertain.

"Okay. Gentlepaw! Continue mixing the herbs" Icefern instructed. The gray apprentice nodded and scurried off.

"We have another sister Snowyowl never told us about" Whiteblossom whispered. Icefern blinked.

"It's Sorrowflower" Icefern replied. Surprise shook in Whiteblossom.

"How did you know?" Whiteblossom tilted her head.

"She comes and talks to me. How did you know?" Icefern asked.

"She's been visiting me since I was a kit!" Whiteblossom exclaimed. Icefern looked away thoughtfully.

"Hm. That's interesting" Icefern meowed.

"Should we ask Snowyowl about her?" Whiteblossom suggested. Icefern's eyes widened before they fell sadly.

"Snowyowl is dead. She was found dead in her sleep a couple moons ago. Her tail looked like it was bitten off, and her ears were torn. Worse, her throat was bitten and it looked like mush" Icefern whispered sadly.

Depression over-took Whiteblossom's emotions. She had never been close to her mother, but now she was dead.

"Is that all who died?" Whiteblossom asked after a mournful pause. Icefern squeezed her eyes shut.

"Adderfang, Stormtail, Skyleaf, Leafpetal, and … That's it. Another cat died, too. You didn't know her. Her name was Rosefire. She was previously mates with Duskshine, but she was muttering some stuff before she ended her life. She did! She said a white cat told her too, and it was her destiny! She was madder than a hare! So anyway, she went to Snake Rocks, crawled up to the tallest rock and she … She jumped" Icefern let tears escape her eyes.

'_Sorrowflower is probably behind all the murders. She did say that she was coming back. Oh no! Now she is!'_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: Hey guys guess what! I'm sorry I didn't upload Chapter 18 sooner, I thought I did tbh. I didn't though, haha on my part ._. But now that I'm away from home, I thought I wouldn't be allowed to type. But it turns out that I would be allowed to type EVERY night! I didn't upload anything last night since I was in a car ride for a mere 11 hours. So. I couldn't upload anything unfortunately. Anyway I'm just happy that I would be able to update the story so I won't leave it and get bored and leave you all hanging ^-^ So yeah! Hopefully the prologue will be up soon and if the format on Fanfiction hurts your eyes, what I do is copy and paste the chapter into a word document and read it from there. You can do it too! :p So yeah, I'll see everyone soon (;**

Whiteblossom felt panic rise in her chest. She squeezed her eyes and sat down solemnly.

"Icefern, what else do you know about Sorrowflower?" Whiteblossom meowed after a moments pause.

Icefern blinked.

"Well, I do know she's our sister and we're honestly really good friends!" Icefern replied slowly.

"Why?"

Whiteblossom gulped.

"Look, she's our sister and she's kin, I know. But I need you to stay away from her" Whiteblossom's voice dropped.

"There's something wrong with that she-cat. Just avoid her subtly" Whiteblossom said under her breath. Icefern looked doubtful for a moment.

"Why? Is there something I need to know about?" She asked with concern. Her amber eyes quickly darted behind Whiteblossom. Curious, she followed her sisters gaze. There was only the clearing behind them.

Whiteblossom returned her gaze back at Icefern.

"There's nothing you need to worry about. I've got it, okay? Just please trust me on this!" Whiteblossom assured Icefern, letting her tail rest gently against her sisters shoulder. Icefern shifted uncomfortably.

"I gotta go" Whiteblossom broke the silence between the two sisters. Icefern looked back up at Whiteblossom.

"See you around!" She called as Whiteblossom padded out of the den.

_'What if cats keep dying in their sleep? Our Clan will be destroyed!' _Whiteblossom thought frantically.

_'Oh well. Hopefully this nightmare will end soon. If it does end'_

Two moons later saw Whiteblossom gazing at the crisp dawn air. She had been at the gathering the previous night, but it seemed to pass by in a blur. She got to know some of the other cats, but with Sorrowflower haunting her mind it was hard to enjoy herself.

Owlstar was also out that morning. The broad leader stood proud on the Great Rock. As he rested his eyes on Whiteblossom, he broke the morning silence.

"Whiteblossom! Come here!" He called, flicking his tail towards his den. Whiteblossom heaved herself to her paws and shook her fur. Fluffing it up against the leaf-fall chill, she made her way to the leaders den.

As the two cats entered the rock, Owlstar beckoned her to sit down. Whiteblossom obeyed, happy to get out of the cold.

"So, it seems that Sorrowflower hasn't attacked for awhile" Owlstar meowed at last. Whiteblossom nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe she's done getting her revenge" Whiteblossom added. Owlstar looked skeptical.

"You don't know that for sure. I'm actually surprised Icefern hasn't said anything. Do you think StarClan has told her?" He asked.

"I don't know. But Sorrowflower visits her too. I hope she knows what's going on" Whiteblossom replied, glancing around the den.

Owlstar licked his muzzle.

"Well, she _is _the Clans medicine cat after all. After Swiftshadow disappeared, at least" Owlstar's voice rumbled in the darkness.

With the white warrior lost in thought, she didn't reply.

"So about your apprentice" Owlstar broke the silence once more. Whiteblossom snapped to reality and pricked her ears towards her leader.

"Oh! Yeah?" She mewed excitedly.

"I think it's time to name the remaining kit, Ditzykit an apprentice. Soon, she would join Carrotpaw and Brightpaw again! Hopefully she'll make friends with the other apprentices" Owlstar commented. Whiteblossom purred.

"She'll have me!" She mewed gleefully. Owlstar smiled warmly.

"Yes, she will!"

"So when will the older apprentices get their warrior names?" Whiteblossom asked, preventing the silence to overtake the pair.

Owlstar looked away thoughfully.

"Well, Foxpaw and Thrushpaw have their assessments in the next couple of days. Shiningpaw and Thornpaw get theirs probably in the next half-moon" Owlstar replied. Whiteblossom purred in delight.

As her purr died down, her tone regained its seriousness.

"So, what will happen to Redfur?" Whiteblossom asked nervously.

"He'll retire to the elders den" Owlstar explained. Anxiety pricked in her belly. She'll be the deputy later in the day!

"Well, you better go join the dawn patrol. I'm pretty sure they're leaving soon" Owlstar observed, glancing through the lilac curtain that shadowed them from the rising sun. Whiteblossom nodded her head eagerly.

"Bye!" She called, racing out of the den. Cherryjubilee, Morningspiral, Foxpaw, Duskshine, and Sunclaw were huddling by the Gorse Tunnel. Whiteblossom dashed towards the group.

"Hey! Owlstar told me to join you guys" Whiteblossom said between breaths. Morningspiral glared at Whiteblossom and the pale ginger she-cat sidled up to Duskshine. Foxpaw shot Morningspiral a dirty look while she was snuggled against the tom. Whiteblossom felt jealousy churn through her belly, but she didn't speak.

Duskshine purred at Whiteblossom.

"Yeah! You're welcome to join us!" He mewed happily. Sunclaw narrowed his eyes at the other tom.

"When did you and Whiteblossom become friends?" He asked, an edge was on his voice. Duskshine looked at Sunclaw in shock.

"Awhile ago" He replied.

"Don't talk to my mate that way ever again" Sunclaw's voice was as hard as rock.

"I don't have a mate" The white she-cat mumbled. Duskshine seemed to hear her.

"Well, she sure doesn't sound like you're her mate!" Duskshine argued back. Morningspiral flattened her ears as Duskshine spoke about Whiteblossom.

"Guys! Let's just get going!" Cherryjubilee broke the sudden argument. The cats of the patrol silenced down, and together they left the camp.

"From this moment on, you shall now be known as Ditzypaw! Whiteblossom, you will mentor Ditzypaw. Use the skills of kindness and fierceness that Fawnleap has taught you, and teach them to Ditzypaw. ThunderClan welcomes you as an apprentice" Owlstar ended the ritual words. At once, the Clan broke out into cheers at the newly named apprentice. Out of the corner of her eye, Whiteblossom noticed some cats staring in a cold silence. Ditzypaw smiled happily as her yellow eyes parted ways once more, oblivious to the stares of half of her Clan.

The black apprentice clumsily made her way to Whiteblossom, and touched her nose. Whiteblossom purred at the apprentice.

"You're gonna be great" She meowed softly. Ditzypaw gleamed with pride. Soon, the Clan broke up and Whiteblossom let out a breath.

"Okay! So, should we start with getting your nest ready?" Whiteblossom tilted her head. Ditzypaw nodded her head, causing her eyes to roll around.

"Heheh ... Okay! Uh, let's go get some moss" Whiteblossom turned and led the way out of camp. Ditzypaw was stumbling around behind her. As they reached The Great Sycamore, The white she-cat halted.

"Look up, Ditzypaw. You might see an owl" Whiteblossom meowed, looking into the clear sky herself. And just as she thought no bird was in sight, the large owl soared past the large tree.

"It's HUGE!" Ditzypaw exclaimed, falling on her rump in wonder. Whiteblossom nodded.

"So, come here Ditzypaw" She called the apprentice, and she padded up to Whiteblossom.

"With your paw, claw at the moss like this" She instructed, placing her paw on the moss, and flicking it towards her in one clean swipe. Ditzypaw placed her paw like Whiteblossom, and flicked it towards her. The young cat let out a squeak as she fell back, and a clump of moss went flying out after her.

"I did it!" She cried happily as she prodded at the clump. Whiteblossom smiled warmly.

"Yes, you sure did!"


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

**A/N: Heey! There's about ten more chapters left! The story slowly draws its way to end! But that's not all. I was thinking of doing two more stories, so this will sort of be a trilogy. This story right now, will be the threequel. So basically, the story will be backwards since I didn't exactly think that there should be more .-. But I kind of got ideas, and with all of your love and support, I thought it would be nice to add some back story to this~ So, the sequel will be ****_'Ferns of Ice' _****And will be based on Icefern. Then the very very first story, will be called ****_'My name is Sorrowflower' _****And this will be the last one. As I said. It's just a thought O:**

"Redfur, you have served our Clan well, and ThunderClan will accept and respect you as an elder" Owlstar finished, dipping his head at the former deputy. Redfur bowed his head at the cats as they cheered his name. Foxheart and Thrushtail went over and meowed some unheard words to the new elder. Just behind Whiteblossom, she heard Morningspiral mewing to Cherryjubilee. Pricking her ear in their direction, she could just make out some words.

"Who do you think the next deputy is gonna be?" Morningspiral asked.

"You would be a good one. Duskshine, Sunclaw, or even Wolfmist may be good too" She heard Cherryjubilee reply. Morningspiral hissed.

"Whiteblossom would be a stupid deputy, don't you agree?" Morningspiral commented, a menacing snarl laced in with her innocent-honey like voice.

Cherryjubilee didn't reply, but the white warrior pointed her ears in another direction, she was tired of listening to Morningspiral.

"Hi Whiteblossom!" Ditzypaw called. Whiteblossom looked down to see her small black apprentice stumbling towards her.

"Hey Ditzypaw" Whiteblossom purred, striding over and nuzzling the apprentice. Ditzypaw giggled happily.

"What are we gonna do today?" She asked. Her yellow eyes wandered in different directions, but the bubbly apprentice didn't seem to notice.

Whiteblossom blinked thoughtfully.

"Maybe you can join Wolfmist and Carrotpaw for hunting?" Whiteblossom tilted her head. Ditzypaw's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! I would like that!" She exclaimed happily. Whiteblossom purred once more.

"Are you coming though?" Ditzypaw looked concerned for a moment.

The senior warrior shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. There's something I must do, and tell Wolfmist I told you to join them please" Whiteblossom instructed. Ditzypaw smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you at sunset! And remember, hunting in leaf-fall is different than green-leaf" Whiteblossom called as Ditzypaw tried her best to walk in one direction towards the great gray warrior, and the small ginger apprentice.

_'Okay, now that that's done, I'll go ask Icefern if she happens to know Feather. Feather sees Sorrowflower like her and I do. Maybe there's a connection with this? Oh, stupid stupid you Whiteblossom! Why didn't you think of this sooner?' _Whiteblossom's thought trail ended as she spotted Icefern speaking head to head with Gentlepaw.

"Hi Icefern" She meowed, halting beside the two cats. Icefern glanced up at Whiteblossom.

"Hey sister" Icefern mewed in response.

"Can we speak again in private?" Whiteblossom asked, signaling with her tail to Gentlepaw that she was dismissed. The gray she-cat looked at Icefern for approval.

"Of course" She answered, nodding her head at Gentlepaw to leave the two sisters alone.

"What's up, Whiteblossom?" Icefern asked.

"I want you to meet someone" Whiteblossom whispered. Icefern looked hesitant for a moment, but she nodded.

"Lead the way" She said, padding behind Whiteblossom. The trip to High Stones was shorter than both cats expected, they both jogged the way there. And as Whiteblossom climbed up the last stones, she couldn't help but lie down for rest.

"Feather?" She called. The gray tabby poked her head out of a bush.

"Hi Blossom! Who's this? Oh! You must be new here! Hm let me guess your name ... Is it Frost, Snow, Hail, Wind, Freeze, Gray, White, Amber, Winter, Solstice, as a prefix or suffix of any kind!?" Feather gasped.

Icefern looked taken aback by the sudden outburst. When the medicine cat didn't respond, Feather suppressed a devious grin.

"Oh oh! I've been thinking of a time to use this name on a cat that won't tell me their name! So, from now on, I shall now call you, MAGGOTTAIL!" Feather burst out again.

Icefern's eyes turned concerned.

Whiteblossom couldn't help but stifle laughter.

"_Maggottail? _Sounds like a disease!" Whiteblossom laughed. Icefern glared at her, and at once the laughter died down.

"So, Whiteblossom and Maggottail, why did ya come all the way up here?" Feather asked.

Icefern interrupted before Whiteblossom could speak.

"My name is Icefern. Not Maggottail" Icefern corrected. Feather sighed, defeated.

"We came to talk about Sorrowflower" Whiteblossom meowed, changing the topic.

"We came to talk about Sorrowflower" Whiteblossom meowed, changing the topic. Feather's amused grin faded.

"What do you wanna know?" She asked.

"I want to find out how we can all see her. You see, Icefern is my sister, and we barely know you. Have you and Sorrowflower have any kind of relation ship?" Whiteblossom questioned. Feather thought long and hard for a moment, before her smile appeared back.

"Nope!"

Whiteblossom pressed on.

"What does she say to you?" Whiteblossom narrowed her eyes questionly. Feather didn't notice Whiteblossom's stare.

"We really just are friends. But there's something that she talks about once in awhile, and she calls it 'Sweet revenge'. Sometimes I do tasks for her, but I can't tell anyone what they are" Feather replied, flicking her tail.

"I don't even remember what they are" She added.

Whiteblossom blinked in interest.

"Oh, all of my favourite cats here! That's lovely!" Sorrowflower purred from beside the she-cats.

**A/N #2: Eh this is kind of short, but I'm pretty tired ... So yeah xD**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty Two

**A/N: HI! I wanted to just say: At the very end of the book (Oh nu) I wanna put together a short vlog and a special thank-you to everyone who was in with me on this. It will be posted and I'll link you all to it at the last chapter~**

"Wolfmist, I want you to take Cherryjubilee, Carrotpaw, Brightpaw, and Foxheart on the sunset patrol towards the ShadowClan border" Whiteblossom ordered. The gray warrior dipped her head politely.

"Consider it done!" She replied, bounding off in search for her patrol. Whiteblossom sighed and sat on the Great Rock. It had been two nights since Feather mentioned she was going to come visit ThunderClan, and Whiteblossom had waited patiently. She was just about to give up hope the tabby was visiting when Morningspiral burst into camp with the familiar she-cat.

"Hey, rogue deputy! This little rogue friend of yours is looking for you!" She spat, releasing her grip on Feather's scruff. The tabby shook her fur and fluffed it out in irritation.

"Feather!" Whiteblossom exclaimed, ignoring Morningspiral.

"Oh? So the rogue deputy has a rogue friend! Traitor!" Morningspiral hissed.

_'What is Morningspiral's problem? Why does she hate me so much?' _The white warrior thought as Feather and Whiteblossom padded away from the angry she-cat. As the pair sat underneath the Great Rock, she caught Morningspiral snarling in frustration before stalking off towards Cherryjubilee, who was sharing tongues with Wolfmist.

"So, have you found anything new with Sorrowflower?" Whiteblossom asked. Feather shook her head.

"No, just usual conversations. That's all" Feather replied, avoiding Whiteblossom's gaze. That was just enough to tell her she was hiding something.

"Come, we must inform our leader about this. He's also aware of Sorrowflower" Whiteblossom meowed, standing up and leaping up the Great Rock with Feather on her heels.

"Owlstar?" She called through the curtain.

"Come in!" He responded. Whiteblossom casted Feather a reassuring glance, and the two walked in. Owlstar sat up in their arrival.

"Ah! Who's this?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Whiteblossom opened her mouth to speak, but Feather spoke over her, and dipped her head respectfully.

"Greetings, Owlstar. My name is Feather, and I live right at the foot of High Stones. I came here today to discuss the matters of Sorrowflower with Whiteblossom. I hope you understand" Whiteblossom was shocked by Feathers speech. Owlstar's eyes widened in shock too.

"How do you know Sorrowflower?" He questioned, his face seemed skeptical, but she had his attention.

"She visits me often, and I think she considers us good friends" Feather replied, flicking her tail.

Owlstar glanced away in concentration.

"Well, do you have anywhere to go?" He asked after a silence, looking back into her robin-blue eyes.

Feather paused.

"No, I just came here to update Whiteblossom about Sorrowflower. I spent a day traveling, and I should spend one more day traveling home" Feather replied.

Owlstar blinked his understanding.

"Well, would you mind if I offered an invite to ThunderClan? I don't see why you can't join our Clan, if Sorrowflower visits you as well. Understand this, I don't make this decision easily" Owlstar smiled. His offer surprised both Whiteblossom and Feather.

Feather casted Whiteblossom a helpless look, but the deputy avoided it hastily. It was up to her whether she was joining ThunderClan or not.

"Yes. I will join, thank you for your offer" Feather dipped her head, and Owlstar stood up and shook his fur.

"Alright. I'll make the naming ceremony right away" He decided, exiting the den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Great Rock for a Clan meeting!" He yowled, and the ThunderClan cats slowly made their way under the rock.

"I'd like to welcome a new member of ThunderClan" He announced. Feather's eyes widened wide, but Whiteblossom pushed her an encouraging shove up to stand beside Owlstar. The cats of ThunderClan eyed her suspiciously, and Whiteblossom caught Morningspiral glowering with eyes of fury.

"Feather, you shall train along side with Ditzypaw and Whiteblossom, with your warrior name at paw. From this day on, you shall now be known as Featherspots!" Owlstar finished, bowing his head at newly named Featherspots

"Go Featherspots!" Ditzypaw cried out of the clearing. And that was the only cheering she got. Whiteblossom felt Featherspots tense beside her, but she gave her a reassuring gentle head-butt to the shoulder.

"Come, we need to talk about Sorrowflower" Owlstar murmured to Featherspots and Whiteblossom. Both she-cats nodded.

"Meeting dismissed" Owlstar called out, and the Clan broke out into small huddles.

The three cats settled into Owlstar's den uneasily.

"Before we start, can I take Featherspots out hunting with Ditzypaw? I think it should be good for each cat to get to know each other" Whiteblossom suggested before any of the others could speak. Owlstar hesitated for a moment, but he flicked his tail.

"I don't see why not. Just come back here soon" He said. Whiteblossom and Feathershade dipped their heads, and stood up and left the den. Ditzypaw was sitting in the clearing on her own, her yellow eyes parting directions.

"Hi Ditzypaw! We're going hunting again with Featherspots" Whiteblossom purred, approaching the wall-eyed cat.

"Okay! Yay!" She grinned. Featherspots smiled at Ditzypaw, and she got up and they left through the Gorse Tunnel. Sniffing the air outside camp, she thought she scented Morningspiral mixed in with Sorrowflower.

_'Maybe it's my imagination. The two wouldn't know each other' _

"I smell squirrel!" Ditzypaw gasped. Whiteblossom glanced at the young cat.

"Go catch it" She meowed encouragingly. Ditzypaw nodded and stumbled off.

"Hi there, congratulations on your name Featherspots! But that was a bad idea" Sorrowflower spoke as Ditzypaw disappeared. Both Featherspots and Whiteblossom leaped in surprise.

"Sorrowflower!" Feathershade and Whiteblossom squeaked in unison. Sorrowflower nodded.

"Yeah. Featherspots, I don't think joining ThunderClan is a good idea. Trust me, _I, _will never hurt you two or Icefern. You can believe me on that. But you do realize I am going to wipe out ThunderClan to get back at them for the pain they caused me" Sorrowflower stated, unsheathing her claws into the moss.

Featherspots opened her mouth to speak, but the ghostly cat was already gone.

"I caught it! I caught it!" Ditzypaw cried proudly.

"Good job" Whiteblossom mewed, still shaken by her sisters words. Ditzypaw's eyes gleamed with pride.

"Now, take it back to camp" Whiteblossom instructed. The tortoiseshell nodded and scrambled back to camp with the squirrel in her jaws.

"Come, let's walk before we head back to Owlstar's den" Whiteblossom said as the apprentice disappeared. Featherspots nodded, and the two held a steady pace away from their previous spot.

"Oh, don't think you're going to far, rogues" Morningspiral said slyly, slinking into view.

Whiteblossom narrowed her eyes.

"Morningspiral? What are you saying?" Whiteblossom narrowed her eyes.

Morningspiral looked genuinely shocked.

"Oh, don't pretend how you don't think I'm _not _going to kill both of you. I know your little secret, deputy rogue. I know you're trying to ruin my life" Morningspiral snarled.

Now, it was Whiteblossom's turn to look shocked.

"Ruin your life? Why?" Whiteblossom asked, concerned.

Morningspiral spat on the ground before speaking once more.

"Sorrowflower told me all of your devious plans, you traitor" Morningspiral whispered darkly.

"What did Sorrowflower say to you?" Whiteblossom sighed, her nerves tensing up.

"She told me how you're going to over-throw ThunderClan, and ruin the lives of me, and the other cats when you're leader. She said it was up to me to stop you. And, today she also said that I have no choice but to eliminate Feathershade as well, because she's part of ThunderClan" Morningspiral growled.

Irritation pricked in Whiteblossom's pelt.

"That prick! She lied about me!" Whiteblossom exclaimed. Featherspots nodded.

"Yeah! And when she said she wouldn't kill us, she was right. She got someone _else _to"Featherspots meowed angirly.

"Mouse-dung" Morningspiral whispered. With a tense silence, the crazed orange she-cat lunged at Whiteblossom and Featherspots


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Whiteblossom quickly darted to one side, and Morningspiral landed where she was previously. Featherspots stood up on her paws and lashed at the warrior. Morningspiral hissed in fury as she thrashed her paws at the tabby. Whiteblossom leaped up and landed on Morningspiral's shoulders. The orange she-cat shook, but Whiteblossom held on. Finally, Morningspiral fell over and Whiteblossom placed her paw at the chest of the other warrior. Leaning her muzzle in towards her.

"Look, I don't know who's the traitor now. You tried to kill us, and everything Sorrowflower said about us is a lie! In case you noticed, she's not even alive" Whiteblossom hissed through Morningspiral's struggles.

Featherspots sat beside Whiteblossom.

"Featherspots, go tell Owlstar" Featherspots dipped her head and dashed away. Whiteblossom looked back down at Morningspiral.

"You should be glad I'm sparing your life" Whiteblossom spat.

"I'm only letting you live to show you that I'm not the ruffian you are" Whiteblossom meowed, disgusted by Morningspiral.

"What's going on?" Owlstar panted, halting beside Featherspots.

"Morningspiral attacked me!" Whiteblossom exclaimed, and Owlstar whipped his angry gaze at Morningspiral.

"Why!? Why would you do such a thing!?" Owlstar cried furiously.

"Because she's going to over-throw ThunderClan!" Morningspiral spat in response. Gasps of disbelief echoed through the party of cats behind the leader and Featherspots.

This seemed to enrage Owlstar even more.

"She's one of my best deputies, and I completely trust in her. But you. You always seem unappreciative of our Clan. Always sitting on your lazy rump and getting fat on the prey _we _caught. You do half-flanked jobs on border patrols! I think Whiteblossom is the better catch, Morningspiral" Owlstar snarled, unsheathing his claws.

Owlstar's comment shook Morningspiral with surprise, and Whiteblossom couldn't help but feel a glimmer of satisfaction.

"I want you out of our Clan, Morningspiral. In fact, Whiteblossom, Featherspots, and I will escort you to the border. If any cat sees you on our territory, they have my permission to kill vermin like _you_" Owlstar growled.

"Alright, you guys can go back to camp" Owlstar looked back at the group of cats behind him. They dipped their heads and jogged through the ferns, and out of sight.

"Let's go, rogue" Owlstar hissed through clenched teeth. Whiteblossom released her grip on Morningspiral, and she stuck her nose in the air obnoxiously. It was a silent walk towards the border, but Owlstar broke that when they arrived.

"Go. All you can do now is go. Run away and never come back" Owlstar ordered, the flare still in his eyes, but his words were remotely calm.

Morningspiral spat.

"Alright, fine! I don't need a petty Clan and you!" Morningspiral's words were like ice, but she obeyed and stalked across the border, and into the horizon ahead. Owlstar let out a sigh.

"We don't need cats like her" He meowed quietly, and the three slowly walked back to ThunderClan camp.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short. I may post another one later :L**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

**A/N: I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. I had a headache, I was super tired, and worst of all, my heart is broken. So, I might make something happen to Whiteblossom similar to what happened to me last night. /3 **

"Alright Whiteblossom, who do you think we should take to the gathering?" Owlstar asked. It was almost sunset, and exactly one day since Morningspiral had been exiled.

"Hmm ... I think maybe Foxheart can go ... Fawnleap hasn't been there since her kits, Ditzypaw hasn't gone at all, Carrotpaw, and ... Maybe not Featherspots since she just joined. I don't think the other Clans will respect us for taking her in" Whiteblossom replied, the tip of her tail twitching.

Owlstar nodded.

"Foxheart, Fawnleap, Ditzypaw, Carrotpaw, Speckleberry, Duskshine, Shimmerpaw, and that should be all" Owlstar decided. Whiteblossom nodded her head in agreement.

"Will you inform them please?" Owlstar asked, Whiteblossom nodded her head once more, and went out in search for the warriors.

Ditzypaw was huddling over a piece of squirrel, with Brightpaw, Carrotpaw, and Thornpaw giggled above her.

Whiteblossom pretended to not notice, but she pricked one ear in their direction.

"Heh! She's never had a squirrel, and I think she's too clumsy to eat it!" Brightpaw exclaimed. Her laughter was chimed in along with Carrotpaw and Thornpaw.

"No one will _ever _love a cat like you, Ditzy. I'm not even add your 'paw' at the end because you can _never, _EVER become a true warrior!" Thornpaw sneered.

"Yeah. We don't want losers to become warriors either. So don't think we're not gonna be on your tail" Carrotpaw chirped.

Whiteblossom had heard enough. She felt anger bubbling up in her stomach. She stormed over towards the apprentices, who didn't seem to notice her presence.

"How _dare _you talk to my apprentice that way" Whiteblossom hissed in fury. The three faces on the trio fell at Whiteblossom.

"She's going to be a great warrior, and I can NOT believe you could be so cruel to her! You know what? You three were going to the gathering, but after this? No way! And, you will be excused from your training for the next moon, and all you will do is help the elders. Oh, you're also not allowed to leave camp without permission. And if you do, you need a supervisor" Whiteblossom snarled.

She felt angry satisfaction when the three looked on the verge of tears.

"And by the way, I'll make sure that Ditzypaw is a warrior before all three of you" Whiteblossom added. Thornpaw scowled, Carrotpaw and Brightpaw walked away together, with their heads and tails down.

"Are you alright, Ditzypaw?" Whiteblossom asked softly. The black apprentice didn't reply, but she could see tears fall off her nose.

"Maybe they're right. No cat will love me because of my eyes, and what ever I try to do, I always mess up. I just don't know what went wrong" Ditzypaw whispered, her voice was cracking between her sobs.

"No! Don't say that!" Whiteblossom scolded, wrapping her tail around Ditzypaw's, and gently touching her.

"You will be a great warrior, okay? Don't give up hope" Whiteblossom meowed quietly. Ditzypaw didn't respond.

"Would telling you that you've been chosen to attend the gathering cheer you up?" She asked hopefully. This time, Ditzypaw looked up.

"Really?" She asked doubtfully. Whiteblossom nodded.

"You and Shimmerpaw. Is Shimmerpaw mean to you too?"

Ditzypaw shook her head.

"We don't really talk, and she doesn't send nasty looks my way either" Ditzypaw responded.

"Well, you better eat up. You'll need your fuel for your first gathering" Whiteblossom nodded to the uneaten squirrel in the wall-eyed cats paws. Ditzypaw nodded.

"Yes, Whiteblossom"

"Good" Whiteblossom said, standing up in search for the white tabby. She was easy to spot, because her glimmering pelt gave her away in the leaf-fall sun.

"Hey Shimmerpaw!" She called. The white kitten looked up at Whiteblossom.

"Hi!" She purred fondly.

"You're allowed to come to the gathering" Whiteblossom said, padding in closer. The apprentices yellow eyes beamed.

"Me? Really? It's an honor!" She stuttered out. Whiteblossom purred and went in search for the other warriors.

The shadowy images of the cats at the gathering stood out among the ground below. ThunderClan made their way down the slope, and into the clearing. Whiteblossom glanced around, looking for a place to sit.

"Hey Whiteblossom!" A black and white tom called from across the clearing. Her head immediately snapped up to see Sedgefoot waving his paw at her. Because it's a truce, she padded over.

"Hey Sedgefoot!" She called as she settled down beside the tom.

"Hello hello!" he chirped in response.

"I haven't seen you within the last couple gatherings. Is everything alright?" He asked, tilting his head. This made Whiteblossom's fur bristle a little bit, but she knew deep down that he wasn't intending anything bad. He was just watching out to make sure she's okay.

"Yeah! I'm fine, actually. I was appointed deputy a couple days ago, too" Whiteblossom purred. Sedgefoot's eyes widened in awe.

"Aw you're lucky! Congratulations! But, what happened to Redfur?" he asked, towards the end of his sentence concern seeped in. Whiteblossom waved it off with her tail.

"Ah, he's fine. He's in the elders now" She replied. Sedgefoot nodded.

"Good, it's a good thing no more lives are being taken away" He said quietly.

Whiteblossom's eyes looked at him sharply.

"How did you know lives are being taken from ThunderClan?" She asked suspiciously. Sedgefoot looked away.

"It's been happening in ShadowClan too" he replied sadly.

_'Sorrowflower is also getting ShadowClan back as well!' _Whiteblossom thought in alarm.

"Do you know why cats are being killed? They seem to die in their sleeps. We have night-watchers who take shifts every so often. They make sure every cat is sleeping okay, and if they see one in particular, they wake the cat up" Sedgefoot explained.

"That's a good idea! Thanks!" Whiteblossom said, impressed. Sedgefoot chuckled.

"Well, lately it's been harder and harder to wake the cats up. Sometimes we have to bite them on the shoulder pretty hard for them to snap out of their dreams and into reality" The tom explained darkly. A sickening twist snarled in Whiteblossom's stomach.

"Hey Whiteblossom!" A she-cat called from behind. The pair turned to see a beautiful dappled golden she-cat sauntering towards the two.

"Goldenstream?" Whiteblossom tilted her head questioningly. The golden she-cat nodded.

"Yeah! It's me" She purred.

"Hi Goldenstream!" Whiteblossom mewed, and Sedgefoot also meowed his greetings. Goldenstream settled into the pair.

"How's things in RiverClan?" Whiteblossom asked. Goldenstream glanced away.

Whiteblossom and Sedgefoot exchanged glances briefly.

"Have cats been dying in their sleep in RiverClan, too?" She asked, concerened.

Goldenstream looked up. Her amber eyes were watering.

"Yes! My mate and kits died in their sleep!" She wailed, before breaking into sobs in front of Whiteblossom and Sedgefoot.

Anger replaced the anxiety. Sorrowflower was killing _kits_.

_'That piece of mouse-dung! I can't wait to sink my claws into her throat. I'll avenge the death of everyone! Ooh, she just passed the line' _Whiteblossom snarled inwardly.

But she didn't let her anger show outside.

"I'm so sorry" Whiteblossom murmured, pressing her nose against the former queens cheek.

"They were only two moons old" Goldenstream whispered.

"Shh .. They're safe in StarClan" Whiteblossom hushed the queen, and Sedgefoot could only do so much as glance at her sympathetically.

"Let the gathering begin!" Minnowstar yowled. Goldenstream glanced up hastily.

"I'll go first" Owlstar said, and the three other leaders nodded their approval.

"We have four new apprentices, two new warriors, and one new deputy!" Owlstar called out, his voice holding proud and strong. Cats around them mumbled in approval.

"We would like to welcome Shimmerpaw and Ditzypaw, who's here today, and Brightpaw and Carrotpaw!" Owlstar bowed his head as the Clans chanted their names in unison.

"We would also like to welcome Thrushtail, who's back at camp, and Foxheart, who's here with us today" Owlstar went on, and the Clans continued to cheer the new cats.

"And lastly, our deputy is now officially Whiteblossom" He finished proudly.

"Whiteblossom! Whiteblossom!" The cried out, even Goldenstream joined in, despite her grief. Looking up at the fourtrees, Minnowstar, Quickstar, and Shadestar also joined in the cheering. As the cheers died down, Shadestar stood up.

"May StarClan light your path, Whiteblossom" The gray leader dipped her head and murmurs of approval came from the two other leaders behind her.

"I would like to say that ShadowClan is growing well, and we have one warrior here, that would like to speak" Shadestar dipped her head and stepped back as a light grey tom leaped up beside Shadestar. The tom dipped his head gradually.

"Greetings. My name is Thistlestorm, and I have something that has been happening to all the Clans, recently, cats of all Clans had been dying in their sleep. We don't know the cause, and our medicine cats haven't been told anything of the situation. But we have learned something to help prevent the deaths of our friends. Lately, we have been having night-watchers take over to watch over the cats as they ..." Thistlestorm's voice seemed to disappear to Whiteblossom. She felt her heart pounding, and she admired his broad muscles bunched underneath his skin.

She knew it wasn't right, especially since she's deputy, but she couldn't help but feel like her heart had room for two. Her stomach grew all fluttery, and her heart seemed to fall for this particular tom.

"We think by using this method, more cats can survive in their sleep. Thank you for listening to me" Thistlestorm bowed his head once more, before leaping into the crowd.

"Thank you, Thistlestorm" Shadestar mewed.

"May I have a turn now?" Minnowstar asked, the end of her black tail moved along the edge of her ledge. Shadestar dipped her head and stepped back.

"RiverClan has seen many fish this season, and I'd say that RiverClan is thriving! Every cat is well fed, and Clearwater's kits have been born" Minnowstar smiled.

Her smile faded when the clearing remained silent.

Quickstar stood up.

"WindClan is doing well" He said gruffly.

"Is that all he's going to say?" Sedgefoot whispered in Whiteblossom's ear.

"I don't know. Somethings up" Whiteblossom whispered back.

"This gathering is over" Owlstar called as he leaped off his ledge. As the cats broke up into their own Clans, Whiteblossom looked through the crowd to get another glimpse of Thistlestorm. He was playing with an apprentice over towards the darker trees. He looked up and glanced briefly at each other. Their eyes held, but then he turned away back to the younger cat.

_'I know I just met you, but I think I'm in love'_

**A/N: Yes, Whiteblossom! That is ****_exactly _****how I felt when I saw him. Except you're lucky that you can see him maybe one more time. Maybe. You'll go through the heartache I felt today. I'm sorry everyone, I guess once in awhile we need a dramatic chapter, and here it is. I decided it would be best when I'm feeling just like Whiteblossom.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

**A/N: Hi. Guess what? Time to show Whiteblossom how I felt with the horrible heartache~ Chances are, I'm killing Thistlestorm off within this chapter, next, or the following so don't get too attached to him :I**

Thistlestorm mingled within Whiteblossom's thoughts within the next couple of days after the gatherings. More and more, she's been joining the ShadowClan patrol to see if Thistlestorm will be there, but to be disappointed when it's left barren.

"Hey Wolfmist! Wanna join the sun-high border patrol at the ShadowClan border with Ditzypaw, Foxheart, Thrushtail, Fawnleap, and I?" Whiteblossom called to the gray warrior. She glanced up from her washing to the deputy.

"Of course. But why are you going there so often? Is there something that's attracting you? Or …?" Wolfmist asked, her voice grew suspicious, but Whiteblossom knew that she was trying to hide it.

Whiteblossom flicked the question off with her tail.

"Nah. Deputy business" She lied feebly. Wolfmist raised one brow, but she didn't push any further.

"Alright. I'm going to tell the other cats they're due to patrol" Wolfmist said, getting up from her spot and padding away.

'_Oh Thistlestorm. Why are you so beautifully lovely? Why do you have to be in ShadowClan? I can barely contain the feelings that I have for you. They're spilling over the edge. Oh no … I have to tell someone! Wolfmist? Speckleberry? Icefern? Maybe Fawnleap will understand the most' _Whiteblossom decided, leaping off the High Rock. She sniffed the ground in search for the brown warrior.

"Fawnleap!" She called. The former queen looked up at Whiteblossom .

"Oh! Just the cat I was looking for!" She purred. Whiteblossom let out a soft laugh.

As Fawnleap neared Whiteblossom, she felt anxiety tingle in her belly.

"Alright. I think Carrotpaw and Brightpaw may be ready to become warriors" Fawnleap whispered to Whiteblossom.

"I agree with you, but I held back their warrior ceremony because they were bullying Ditzypaw. Quite harshly, actually" Whiteblossom replied, kneading the ground with her forepaw. Fawnleap's eyes widened.

"What!? Oh, I am going to have such a talk with those two!" She said, anger pricking in with her voice.

"Fawnleap? Can I tell you something?" Whiteblossom changed the subject, and the anger in Fawnleap's eyes faded.

"Of course! You can tell me anything!" She purred in reply.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise!"

"I think I'm in love with Thistlestorm! From ShadowClan" Whiteblossom breathed. Fawnleap's eyes widened once more.

"Oh my!" She whispered. Doubt twisted in Whiteblossom's belly. Would Fawnleap hate her for this?

"You two would make the _perfect _pair!" Fawnleap exclaimed.

Relief flooded Whiteblossom.

"You really think so?" She couldn't help but let out a joyful smile.

Fawnleap nodded.

"But it would have to be a secret" Fawnleap whispered in Whiteblossom's ear.

"Yeah"

"Well, I have some stuff to attend to. I'll catch you later!" Fawnleap pressed her nose against Whiteblossom's cheek before pacing away. Fawnleap's comment left a warm feeling crawling through her inside out.

To get out the excitable feeling, since it wasn't very professional feeling for a deputy, she decided to race it out In the forest. Casually, she slunk away from the Clan. As the Clan left sight, she ran. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, and the pleasurable feeling surging through her veins made her run faster. That is, until she hit a white lump of fur.

"Oomf" She cried, falling over. The fall knocked the wind out of her.

"Whiteblossom" The words were cold, and it was a voice she wished to never hear again.

"S .. Sorrowflower?" Whiteblossom gasped.

"Yes. It's me. I see you managed to get rid of Morningspiral" Sorrowflower observed.

Whiteblossom fluffed out her fur.

"Yeah. She didn't seem to fit in with the Clan, anyway" Whiteblossom meowed crossly. Sorrowflower nodded.

"I agree. So, who's this Thistlestorm you're talking about?" Sorrowflower asked seductively, winking an eye. The warm feeling crawled over her fur again.

"Oh yes. He's a charmer" Whiteblossom mewed. Sorrowflower laughed.

"He sure is! But it's too bad he's not going to last" Sorrowflower pointed out calmly.

"Huh?" Whiteblossom looked up, concern flashing within her eyes. But Sorrowflower was gone.

'_This can't be good!' _

Whiteblossom and her patrol patrolled the border anxiously, but no sign of intruders was scented. That night made Whiteblossom uneasy, as if something bad was going to happen. As she nestled in with Wolfmist, she watched the Night-Watchers, Thrushtail and Speckleberry at the moment, get into a comfortable position. With that, she dozed off.

Whiteblossom woke in a realistic dream. It took place in ShadowClan territory, and something in her urged her to go over to the camp. Following her instinct, she did.

Arriving at the camp, she tasted two different smells in the air. Sorrowflower, and Thistlestorm.

"Thistlestorm?" She called out. The gray warrior wasn't in the clearing, but she could sight Sorrowflower slinking into the den. Hesitantly, she crouched into the hunters crouch and followed her. Peering into the den, she saw Thistlestorm in the den, as if he were sleeping. He lifted his head up, and both of the cats eyes widened as Sorrowflower lifted one paw. Just as Thistlestorm was going to react, Sorrowflower swung her paw down at Thistlestorm's throat. He cried in terror as she reached down and sank her teeth into the base of his throat. Whiteblossom felt a cry choke up in her throat.

She leaped in to help her beloved, but at the foot of the den, was like a barrier. She hit it like a mouse, and fell over. Completely helpless for the situation, she could only watch Sorrowflower rip Thistlestorm's life away.

The white warrior raked her claws slowly down his flank, and he let out a weak cry of pain. She bit down at his throat once more, and his bloodied body slowly stopped its flailing, until it stopped once and for all. With a gasp, Whiteblossom woke up.

I

t was already dawn, and all she felt was panic. Scrambling to her paws, she raced to Owlstar's den.

"Owlstar!" She shrieked.

"Yes?" He grumbled from inside.

"Sorrowflower struck again!" She wailed. Owlstar peered out of the den.\

"On who!?" He asked, his fur started bristling out.

"A warrior from ShadowClan" she whispered.

Owlstar paused.

"On who? And how do you know?" He asked.

"T-Thistlestorm, and I know because I saw … I saw his death!" She wailed. Owlstar's eyes softened.

"You loved him, didn't you?" He asked softly. Whiteblossom could hardly make out her leaders image through her tears. She nodded.

"Yes, but I never visited him because I have duties here in ThunderClan" She whispered.

"Should we go over and see if he's okay?" Owlstar suggested. A small flash of hope flickered.

"Yes!" She begged. Owlstar nodded.

"Go get Icefern" He ordered. Whiteblossom nodded and went to fetch her sister. Before she knew it, the three were marching out of ThunderClan, and into ShadowClan. Upon entering the camp, she scented death.

An unseen body laid in the clearing, and many cats surrounded it solemnly. Shadestar was hovering over it, and she didn't seem to notice the three.

"Shadestar?" Owlstar called out. The dark gray leader glanced up with sorrowful, but inviting eyes.

The three timidly padded over, and Whiteblossom gasped as her heart cracked, and shattered in a million pieces. In front of Shadestar, laid the limp body of Thistestorm.

**A/N: So, I guess I'll write my feelings tomorrow :I Sorry about killing you, Thistlestorm! **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't posted within the last week, it's just that I've been spending time with a quantity of my cousins and aunts I almost never see at all. (I really miss them now ;~;) So yeah! That's a valid reason IMO. But yeah. I'll proceed to post everyday once more! :D**

Hollow. That's all Whiteblossom felt. Her heart felt as if it had been ripped out of her chest, and her mind went blank.

Shadestar looked up solemnly.

"What are you three doing here?" Shadestar asked flatly.

"Whiteblossom had a dream, so we had to make sure that it didn't come true" Owlstar explained.

Whiteblossom didn't even speak up. She was so shaken, she felt her legs shivering below her.

"Well I guess her dream was right" Shadestar lowered her head and buried her muzzle into Thistlestorm's shredded body.

Whiteblossom bowed her head and felt her lower lip quivering subtly.

The heartbroken warrior timidly padded up to Thistlestorm. His lifeless eyes seemed to look up helplessly at Whiteblossom, the same way they did in her dream. Oblivious to the stares of the other ShadowClan warriors, she nuzzled him passionately.

Standing up, she looked up in the sky for a sign of the dead warrior. Nothing except the gray skies. A single drop fell from the sky and onto her nose. A few seconds later, light rain fell from the gloomy skies, as if StarClan was crying over the death of Thistlestorm.

"I think we should go" Whiteblossom whispered to Icefern and Owlstar.

"We're sorry" Owlstar called in the silence, before the trio padded back to camp. Whiteblossom couldn't ignore the stabbing in her heart, and the numbness shaking her from head to tail. As Thistlestorm died, a part of her died with him.

As they reached the foot of camp, Icefern padded on while Owlstar held the depressed warrior back.

"Whiteblossom, I understand you're depressed, but there is duties needed to be done in ThunderClan" Owlstar meowed gently. Whiteblossom almost didn't catch her leaders word.

"I know" She replied deadpanned.

Owlstar's face was a look of sympathy. He didn't say more, he just ducked through the gorse tunnel, leaving Whiteblossom alone to cry.

She didn't realize how long she was standing there, but familiar voices called out to her.

"Whiteblossom!" Ditzypaw cried. The black apprentice was stumbling through the ferns, with Featherspots behind her.

"Whiteblossom what's wrong!?" Featherspots gasped as she approached her.

Whiteblossom turned away.

"I'm fine" She replied. She tried her best to keep a steady voice, but it cracked.

"No. Tell me" Featherspots ordered firmly.

Whiteblossom whirled around.

"I can't talk about it. Okay!? Go train with Ditzypaw because I'm not ready" She begged, before racing away. Right as she entered camp, she over heard Featherspots and Ditzypaw speaking.

"Well, I guess let's go battle train for now" Featherspots' voice faded as she rushed into Owlstar's den.

"Whiteblossom" He said sharply upon her entry.

"Sorry. I just remembered something" She panted. Owlstar blinked.

"Go on" He instructed.

"A long time ago, Swiftshadow told me something. All will perish except for one. Do you think … Do you think this is what it means?" She asked openly.

Owlstar nodded.

"Yes. I think so ... Why else would everyone perish?!" Owlstar exclaimed. Whiteblossom shrugged.

"I think we should talk to Icefern about this" Whiteblossom stated. Owlstar nodded in agreement.

"You go. I have to think about this …" His voice trailed off. Whiteblossom nodded. The thorn re-entered her heart, but she tried her best to ignore it.

"Icefern?" She called. She caught a glimpse of Icefern's amber eyes through the darkness.

"Come in" She said wearily.

"I have to talk to you about something" Whiteblossom announced, sitting down. Whiteblossom didn't realize until now, but Icefern's face had becoming more and more weary and tired looking.

"Oh … Nevermind. Sorry" Whiteblossom stuttered. Icefern just nodded.

"Very well then" She replied hastily. Whiteblossom stood up and left the den. As soon as she exited the den, she felt claws rake through her heart once more. Un motivated to do anything, she leaped up onto the High Rock and just watched the rest of her Clan wistfully.

'_Oh right. I have to make the sunhigh patrol' _She sighed inwardly.

"Cherryjubilee. You're leading the sunhigh patrol. You can choose who you want to take" Whiteblossom called out to the red warrior. Cherryjubilee nodded her head and dashed off.

A few heartbeats later, a dark shape burst into the clearing, panting.

"INTRUDER" A voice screeched. Whiteblossom looked over to see Thornpaw bristling. Without a hesitation, he lunged at the dark cat. Before Thornpaw could hit her, she hooked him with her claws and rolled over, pinning the young apprentice down.

"YOU FLEABAG LET ME GO!" He yowled. Whiteblossom leaped off the High Rock and dashed over to Thornpaw, but before she could reach him, the dark cat sank her teeth into his throat. Thornpaw lashed out for a few more moments before falling still. As she sat up, a nostalgic scent and memory flooded over her.

'"_Yeah, she's cool …. For a medicine cat" Joyouskit stated. Icekit pushed her with one paw._

"_Come on, Joyouskit! Swiftshadow's awesome!" _

'_Swiftshadow!'_

"Swiftshadow" She said.

"Joyousblossom?" Swiftshadow gasped.

"_White_blossom" Whiteblossom corrected firmly.

Swiftshadow prodded the apprentice.

"Is he alive?" Whiteblossom narrowed her eyes. Swiftshadow didn't respond.

"It was an accident" Swiftshadow whispered.

Just as Whiteblossom thought her pain couldn't get any worse, it did.

Whiteblossom unsheathed her claws, but with her willpower, she stayed firm.

"I need to talk to Redfur and Owlstar. Now" Swiftshadow changed the subject. At this point, every cat was out of the den, glaring at the former medicine cat.

"Yes, I can see that Swiftshadow. You have killed one of our apprentices" Owlstar's voice was calm, but deep down Whiteblossom can feel his anger.

"It was an accident" Swiftshadow yowled.

"You've changed …" Fawnleap stuttered out. Glancing over, Whiteblossom saw Wolfmist nod.

"Where's everyone else?" Swiftshadow asked, looking through the wrath of the Clan, for individuals she knew.

"Dead" Whiteblossom replied bluntly.

"The prophecy is coming true!" She wailed in horror. Owlstar stalked up to her.

"Icefern? Who's this?" Gentledove asked Icefern. Gentlepaw had successfully finished her training two nights ago, and was rewarded as a full medicine cat in turn.

"My former mentor" Icefern replied.

"Enough chat. Swiftshadow. I can't have you coming onto our land and killing our warriors, and treating it as a joke. Leave now or we'll kill you" Owlstar growled. Her leaders words shocked her. She had never heard Owlstar threaten to kill any cat before!

"Kill me then. I always knew it would end like this. But anyway, you aren't the cats I once knew, either" Swiftshadow snarled. Whiteblossom felt guilt in with her pain, but she kept it hidden.

Owlstar leaped off the High Rock and pinned the former medicine cat down with his powerful claws.

"Any last words?" He hissed.

"Your Clan is going to die out soon" Swiftshadow called clearly. Owlstar sank his claws into her shoulders, and gave the killing bite. Soon, two dead cats were in the clearing.

Whiteblossom felt bad for Swiftshadow. How could this turn out like this?

Icefern padded up to Whiteblossom. The distraught she-cat lowered her head, and looked up at Whiteblossom with weak, amber eyes. They held more than her emotions. They held something more.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked weakly. Whiteblossom nodded.

"Of course! The Clan doesn't need me day and night" Whiteblossom tried to joke, but Icefern didn't giggle as she usually would. Whiteblossom's depression came over her once more. Each cat she grew up with was dying out. She didn't have much time before ThunderClan would be another name in the darkness.

"Let's go" Whiteblossom broke the silence, and the two sisters left the solemn camp. There was a silence between the white cats, and Whiteblossom found herself following Icefern. She seemed so intent on something ahead of them, that Whiteblossom didn't dare to break her concentration.

Whiteblossom followed Icefern to snake-rocks, but Icefern wasn't done yet. She leaped up each rock until she stood tall at the highest rock. Unease churned in Whiteblossom's belly. The deputy jumped up each rock with ease until she reached Icefern. The medicine cat stared at the scenery below them. They were so high up, that each rock below them looked as small as prey.

"Icefern? What's wrong?" Whiteblossom asked quietly. Icefern looked up. The weariness in her eyes grew, but there was more to it than last time she checked. Icefern wasn't the same.

"I'm sorry" Icefern whispered. A desperate plea was written all over her face.

"Icefern?" Whiteblossom's voice grew more sharp, despite her internal pain.

"Who do you think … Killed Thistlestorm?" She half whispered half growled. Whiteblossom's heart did another double-back flop.

"You … You KILLED HIM!?" Whiteblossom screeched.

Icefern looked up, and she looked like she was in a mixture of hate, rage, and worse of all: all sanity that used to be in her sister was gone.

Icefern's eye twitched as her claws scraped against the stone beneath.

"Do you think … I WANTED TO!?" She growled.

Whiteblossom's eyes narrowed.

"Why did you then?" She hissed with hatred.

"How long do you think I've been doing this for?" Icefern whispered. Whiteblossom felt shock and betrayal.

"Icefern. How _could _you?" Whiteblossom gasped. Icefern smiled. Except there was something disturbing with her smile. It seemed to be larger than usual.

Icefern's eyes widened, then she shook her head out. She peered up slightly. The grin split across her face was larger than before.

"Guess my kill count" She mewed sweetly.

Whiteblossom was speechless. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. When she didn't respond, Icefern shoved her muzzle into Whiteblossom's.

"GUESS MY KILL COUNT" She snarled.

"Uh … Five?" Whiteblossom squeaked out. Fear flashed over her, and adrenaline started racing through her veins.

Icefern drew back, causing Whiteblossom to relax slightly.

"More" Icefern's eyes flashed.

Whiteblossom felt more hollow than ever.

"How much" Whiteblossom's voice quivered. Icefern gasped and took a step back.

"No … No this can't be happening!" Icefern looked away in dismay.

"No I'm innocent! I didn't kill any cat!" Icefern begged. Tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Icefern. How many cats. Have you KILLED!?" Whiteblossom spat, fixing her gaze onto the cat she once knew.

Icefern opened her mouth to speak, but she just merely shook her head. With a final moment, Icefern spoke up again.

"Thirty-three" She mewed quietly.

Whiteblossom's eyes watered up.

"Who are you?" She asked, shaking her head in fear and dismay.

At the same time, ferns rustled from down below, making both sisters look down to see Owlstar, Fawnleap, Featherspots, Wolfmist, Cherryjubilee, and Thrushtail.

"Whiteblossom. Icefern. What's going on?" Owlstar asked, as him and his party raced up to the sisters.

"I'm sorry everyone. I'm not the cat you think I am" Icefern chocked out.

Whiteblossom screwed up her face.

"Tell them. TELL THEM WHAT A TRAITOR YOU ARE" Whiteblossom's voice was calm, but hard and cold.

Icefern shook her head, tears continued to fall off her cheeks.

"No … I-I can't!" She sobbed.

"Icefern, what's wrong?" Owlstar asked gently. He reached out to rest his tail upon her shoulder, but Whiteblossom leaped in front of him.

"No! Don't go close to that monster!" Whiteblossom cried. Icefern winced.

"You're right … Whiteblossom … I'm a monster. Nothing can bring me back now" Icefern's emotions left her eyes, leaving her looking blankly on the ground.

She looked up and studied Whiteblossom.

"Look, I don't know where I'm going from here, but I love you. Okay?"

Whiteblossom remained silent.

"And for the rest of you, I'm sorry I couldn't be better"

"Icefern what is this?" Owlstar's voice grew sharp.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. After another pause. She took a breath and looked over the edge of the rock that supported the party of cats.

"Goodbye" She meowed. Looking back down off the ledge, she sighed and gracefully leaped off the edge of the rock, sending her plunging down to where she took her last breath.

**A/N: I'm sorry I made this a rather dark chapter ;; Well, this is like two-in-one (chapters) So either way, this would have happened :p **

**Goodbye, Icefern, Swiftshadow, and Thornpaw! /3**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I injured my hand, and I wasn't able to type until now~**

Grieving. That's all ThunderClan did that day. They grieved over the three lost souls of their Clan members. Whiteblossom buried her muzzle into her sisters coat for the last time. Icefern looked as if she was sleeping contently. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was hushed with both her paws tucked in with her as if she was sleeping. Squeezing out more tears, she moved onto Swiftshadow.

'_It wasn't your time to die' _She thought despairingly.

"Whiteblossom. It's always darkest before the dawn" Gentledove whispered quietly into Whiteblossom's ear. Her heart was exploding with sorrow and pain, and Gentledove comes over to tell her _that!?_

She whirled around to face the medicine cat.

"I just lost my sister and one of my close friends! How do you think this makes me feel!?" She snarled. Gentledove just blinked sympathetically.

"This nightmare will be over soon. Trust me. Oh, and it looks like someone wants to talk to you" Gentledove nodded behind the white deputy. Turning around, she saw Featherspots and Ditzypaw making their way towards her.

"I think Ditzypaw may be ready to become a warrior" Featherspots informed as the dappled apprentice stumbled over to Thornpaw. She nuzzled him affectionalty.

"And besides. If some apprentices were made warriors, it'll keep the Clan's mind off of this tragic event" Featherspots added. Whiteblossom's heart and ears drooped even more. Not only did her friend and sister die, but she wasn't there to see Ditzypaw's assessment.

"Very well then. I'll go tell Owlstar" She meowed flatly, slowly making her way to Owlstar's den.

"Owlstar" She said one-noted.

"Come in, Whiteblossom"

"I think Ditzypaw may be ready to become a warrior" She said monotone.

Owlstar nodded, avoiding her gaze.

"I agree. I also think the rest of the apprentices should get their names as well. After the burial tomorrow though" Owlstar replied. Whiteblossom dipped her head and crept out of the den. Leaping down beside Icefern, she curled up and fell asleep, with single tear falling down her cheek.

Whiteblossom woke at dawn. Some other cats were awake to help with the burials.

'_I should help as well' _

"Whiteblossom, I'm sorry for your loss" Duskshine's voice rang from behind. Whiteblossom flicked her ear in acknowledgement without replying.

She gently grasped her sisters scruff in her mouth and hauled her towards the burial ground, just outside camp. Duskshine followed her, along with Wolfmist and Fawnleap.

"We'll help too" Fawnleap bowed her head over the fallen medicine cats body. Whiteblossom nodded gratefully.

She sank her claws into the earth, and each cat did their amount of digging and clawing through the earth. When it was time, Whiteblossom nuzzled her sister one more time before she pushed her sister softly into the grave. Without any speaking, they pushed the dirt over Icefern's body. Whiteblossom couldn't help but shed a tear as the last of her sister was buried under the ground.

"By the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day on, you shall now be known as DItzystare!" The ditzy eyed warrior flashed a happy smile, but Whiteblossom saw past the fake happiness. The Clan cheered for every warrior, but it wasn't happy.

Carrottop, Brighteyes, Ditzystare, and Shimmertail exchanged proud looks. Fawnleap rushed over to Carrottop and Brighteyes, and stroked them fondly.

"I'm so proud of you two!" She exclaimed. Whiteblossom caught Ditzystare eyeing them sadly. Her mother, Skyleaf, was killed just after she was born. Her father was dead, which made her independent, but alone. Out of guilt for Ditzystare, she padded over.

"Good job" She said, pressing her nose against Ditzystare's cheek.

"Thanks" Ditzystare replied. Whiteblossom purred before leaping up to the rock.

"Wolfmist, can you take Cherryjubilee, Fawnleap, Carrottop, and Featherspots out on a border patrol?" The gray warrior dipped her head before rushing off.

"I wish I was like you, Whiteblossom" Duskshine commented. Whiteblossom flicked her ear.

"How so?"

"You're just so strong! The death of your sister was yesterday, and yet you're holding strong"

'_My heart is shattered, I'm faking a smile and forcing laughter. I'm anything but strong'_

"Thanks" She replied miserably.

"Whiteblossom, I love you" He blurted. Whiteblossom's heart stopped.

'_He loves me?'_

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Cherryjubilee eyeing them curiously, but she was ushered away by Wolfmist.

"Yes. I love you very much. Do you love me?" He asked. There was desperation in his dark eyes.

'_I need someone to support me. Thistlestorm's dead. And I'm just at about mating age. Why not?'_

Putting on a fake smile, she nodded.

"I love you too"

Duskshine's eyes beamed happily.

"Will you be my mate?"

"Most certainly"

It had been two moons. Two moons since Icefern's death, and two moons since Whiteblossom and Duskshine had become mates. And that's when it happened.

"Whiteblossom, I'm having kits!" Featherspots squealed.

"Huh? Kits? Whose?" She asked, tilting her head. The tabby warrior leaned her head in.

"Owlstar's. Hey. You never told me you're carrying kits!" Featherspots narrowed her eyes, and prodded at the white deputies belly. It had been growing lately, but she never knew what was going on.

Shock hit her hardly. This couldn't be part of the prophecy, right?

"You're joking" Whiteblossom gasped. When Featherspots shook her head, Whiteblossom felt her heart crumble. Her and Duskshine mated often, but she wasn't excepting this.

"Don't worry! Ditzystare is carrying kits also and she's younger than you" Featherspots pointed out happily.

"What!? Ditzystare is too?" She had noticed the young warriors belly growing, but she didn't know this was the case.

'_Well, she is three years after all … As Butterball Snowflake would say'_

"Hey congrats" Whiteblossom purred towards Ditzystare. Ditzystare's eyes swirled around uncomfortably.

"Uhh for what?"

"For your kits of course!" Whiteblossom beamed. Ditzystare's eyes lit up.

"Thanks! Congrats on yours too!" She purred.

As Whiteblossom inhaled, she scented something achingly familiar.

'_Icefern?'_

The gentle medicine cat formed beside Ditzystare.

"Whiteblossom, you can't keep the kits. You must entrust Ditzystare with them. If Sorrowflower found out, they'd be the next to go!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

When Whiteblossom had told Ditzystare she needed her to look after her kits, the black she-cat was angry at her. One, for letting another queen to take over, and two,; for being insensitive. The excuse she came up was: "Well, I need to do my duties as deputy"

Despite Ditzystare's doubts, she agreed to take care of Whiteblossom's kits. She had spent nine long moons in the nursery, somehow managing to do her duties as deputy as well.

And that one new-leaf is when she had her kits. She couldn't let anyone see her, so when she felt them pushing inside her, she excused herself from camp and heaved herself towards snake rocks.

Kit birth was hard. Every few seconds she felt a spasm and contractions. The pain seized her down there like sharpened dog claws, but the first kit came out anyway. She let out a shudder as two more followed. At last, the pain disappeared, leaving her womb feeling empty. But she licked at the kits fur, and they mewled quietly as they pressed their paws against her belly for milk.

Two toms and a she-cat. Pride surged within her as she knew they were going to be great warriors. But a sickening twist hit her heart at one of the toms. He was a light gray tom with his fur sticking out on ends, just like Thistlestorm's. The white deputy felt a sob in her throat, but she chocked it down hastily.

'_I will name you Thistlekit, in memory of my first love' _

The other tom was a dark gray; almost black like his father. The only she-cat, however, was a vibrant white.

'_Just like Icefern' _Although, when the kit opened her eyes, they were a bright shade of violet.

'_Violet!? I've never seen that before! I don't think it runs in the family, either'_

Whiteblossom looked over her kits again.

'_Thistlekit … Stormkit and Twilghtkit? No … Violetkit? Ohh! Softkit~" _

Whiteblossom nuzzled the three kits affectionalty.

"Let's get you three back to camp" Whiteblossom whispered as she picked them up in her jaws uncomfortably.

When she got back to camp, she was relieved to see that Ditzystare had given birth to her kits too- alone. Slinking over to the nursery, she entered and set down her kits with a purr.

The black queen looked up. Her eyes were saddened.

"Aw, what's their names?" She asked.

"Thistlekit, Stormkit, and Softkit!" Whiteblossom meowed proudly. Ditzystare let out a loud purr.

"Is it okay for me to come in yet!?" Featherspots grumbled from outside.

"Soon!" Ditzystare snapped.

"That queen has been pestering me for _hours_" Ditzystare retorted in annoyance, which got an a snort of laughter from Whiteblossom.

"What's her name?" Whiteblossom asked, nodding her head at the little scrap of cream-yellow fur

"Dinkykit. This is Dinkykit" Ditzystare meowed gently, giving a firm lick between Dinkykit's ears.

"Ditzystare!" Featherspots called from outside the nursery once more.

"Should I take your kits now? Or …" Ditzystare asked quizzically. Whiteblossom lowered her head.

"Take them now before Featherspots blows her head off" Whiteblossom answered, nudging each kit to the belly of Ditzystare. The she-cat blinked warmly at Whiteblossom as she exited the nursery.

"Ditzystare's allowing you to enter now" Whiteblossom informed the gray tabby as she strode past her. The sun was lowering in the sky and she knew she had to go to bed soon. Deciding it should be an early bed time; since she already assigned the patrols, she stalked off to the warriors den. Wolfmist wasn't present when she curled up, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes and entered a peaceful slumber.

Whiteblossom was awoken by a high pitch wail.

The white deputy looked angrily to the source of voice, and was surged awake when she saw Fawnleap writhing in agony in her sleep. She let out another cry, and the other warriors started waking up as well, irritably. The night-watcher, Brighteyes, rushed over to Fawnleap. Whiteblossom dashed over to the brown warrior as well while avoiding sleeping bodies.

"Fawnleap!" Whiteblossom hissed in her ear as a slash formed across her back, making her sob once more.

"Fawnleap! Fawnleap wake up!" Brighteyes cried, shaking the brown warrior forcefully.

At this point, most warriors were waking up.

"Fawnleap, snap out of it!" Whiteblossom cried hopelessly, nudging her. But she continued to sleep, and she fell still as another gash ripped across her throat.

'_Why did she have to take Fawnleap!? Why!? She didn't strike us for moons, and then she comes back and decides to take my best friend! Why Sorrowflower, why do you have to be so cruel!?' _Whiteblossom screamed in her head between cries over her dead friend.

Brighteyes and Carrottop heaved their mother outside and the laid her in the clearing for every cat to do their share of mourning.

At this point, every cat was awake. Whiteblossom looked up to see Owlstar staring solemnly at his cats. Though he wasn't speaking, a million things were racing through his mind.

Whiteblossom pressed herself against her friends body. She didn't know how long she was there, and she didn't realize when she fell asleep once again.

Whiteblossom sat on the High Rock as Wolfmist, Carrottop, and Brighteyes dragged Fawnleap out of camp for a burial.

"Whiteblossom" Owlstar called from behind. The white warrior turned and saw Owlstar motion her to come into his den with a flick of his gray tail. She reluctantly obeyed.

"Whiteblossom, Sorrowflower is going to kill our whole camp if you don't become leader soon. That is why I'm calling you here right now" Owlstar began. Whiteblossom flicked her tail as a silent reply.

"I need to pass my leadership onto you" Surprise overthrew Whiteblossom.

"What!? Why!?" She cried.

"How?" Her voice fell into a whine. She didn't mean to sound bratty, but with all the events lately, she couldn't help herself.

"I'm going to go to StarClan today" Owlstar said calmly.

"What about your kits?" Whiteblossom exclaimed.

"They'll be fine without me. They're not even born yet"

"But you're leader!"

"You're gonna be a younger, and better one"

"But we can't lose you!"

"Someone else is going to die if we don't lose me"

Whiteblossom shut her mouth.

"I'm coming with you, wherever you're going to go to StarClan" Whiteblossom said with a huff.

"No, you're not"

"Yes I am!" She stomped a paw defiantly. Owlstar sighed, knowing he lost this argument.

"Fine. Then let's go now"

Whiteblossom nodded and followed the old leader out of the den. The two leaped out of camp unnoticed, and Whiteblossom followed along behind him towards the Thunderpath, which is also known as the border for ShadowClan.

"Goodbye, Whiteblossom. Tell Featherspots I love her and our lovely kits, and tell the Clan I was going over to send a message to ShadowClan. I don't want them to know about my death" Owlstar paused and squeezed his eyes shut. He opened them and a new ambitions was lit in his eyes.

"Owlstar?" Whiteblossom's voice shook as she forced his name out.

"_Goodbye. I'm sorry our friendship had to end this way"_ Owlstar mouthed before running onto the Thunderpath in time as a car struck his body down like a domino.

**A/N: Drama. Drama. And more Drama. Whyy? Why did their lives have to turn out **_**so **_**miserable? Oh, the irony of this story ._. I didn't know WHAT I was thinking when I decided "Hey! Wouldn't it be unique if cats did suicide?" -.- Miss Fluffle, you ARE an odd one ~ Anyhow, I'm wrapping the story up pretty quickly. You see, Whiteblossom becomes leader (blah blah blah) She does her thing with Sorrowflower, a few moons after the events, and DONE! Sorry if that spoiled it :I Like I said before, I'm making an ending video for you guys out there. I didn't think I'd ever finish what I've started, but you know what? I'm almost finished!**

**I didn't think I'd write a story based on Icefern's and Sorrowflower's POV, however, I will write one if you guys wish :D Just because this story went this far. I love you all.**

**Love,**

**Miss Fluffle **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind and criticism you gave! You know I appreciate it, and I love your comments all the same. Thank you! I still love you all 3**

**Love,**

**Miss Fluffle**

Whiteblossom padded anxiously onto the Thunderpath and stared sadly at ThunderClan's fallen leader.

'_Owlstar wouldn't want me to grieve too long over his death. There's a Clan; his Clan, that needs saving'_

Whiteblossom exhaled before picking Owlstar up by the scruff, and dragging the old leader off the Thunderpath. She didn't stop until she reached camp, and she was greeted with cries of disbelief from her cats. Owlstar's death struck Featherspots the hardest.

"Whiteblossom! What happened to Owlstar!?" Featherspots wailed as she rushed over to her mate and pressed her nose against his.

Whiteblossom bowed her head. Questioning glances were shot her way. Lifting her head, the deputy spoke.

"Owlstar has been hit by a monster on our way to ShadowClan" Whiteblossom called out, loud and clear. There was an uneasy silence before Featherspots spoke up.

"His kits aren't even born. They'll never know their father" She whispered, Whiteblossom felt Featherspots body shaking as she strode past the she-cat and laid the former leaders body on the ground.

Whiteblossom looked up at the evening that rose into the sky.

'_Owlstar is going to be up there somewhere'_

"Whiteblossom" Gentledove meowed from behind her. The white warrior turned.

"We should get your nine lives tonight …" Gentledove mewed gently. Whiteblossom didn't object.

"Wolfmist, you're in charge until I come back" Whiteblossom blinked encouragingly at the gray warrior. She nodded her head.

"Come" Gentledove instructed, and the two cats left the camp. The moved silently through ThunderClan territory, and soon enough, they reached the WindClan border.

"Come on" Gentledove beckoned her to come. Whiteblossom felt the cool wind run playfully through her fur, and it was comforting. As the padded across the moor, a voice growled out to them.

"And why are you guys on WindClan territory?"

The pair turned around, and Whiteblossom vaguely recognized the tom.

"Hello, Airclaw. We're on our way to High Stones" Whiteblossom replied calmly.

Airclaw blinked.

"Why are _you _ there, and not Owlstar?" He demanded. When he received no reply from them, he closed his yellow eyes.

"So he's in StarClan, huh … May StarClan light your path as a leader, Whiteblossom" He let out a sympathetic breath, then they proceeded on.

Once again, they traveled through the shadows of ShadowClan, but this time they weren't stopped. As they reached the ShadowClan border, a Thunderpath was met with them.

"Alright. On three we're going to race across this" Gentledove stopped, and Whiteblossom halted beside her.

"One … Two … THREE!" She cried. Whiteblossom bolted forward and she felt the warm stone of the Thunderpath beneath her paws as she raced across it. A quarter to the end of the monster trail, she leaped. She soared through the air for a few seconds before grass met her paws, signaling she was safe on the other side of the Thunderpath. Gentledove let out a breath of amusement.

The strode for a few more minutes before Whiteblossom broke the silence.

"I'm hungry. Can we stop for a moment?"

Gentledove's ice-blue eyes shone at her through the rising moon-light.

"I'm afraid not. We cannot eat before sharing tongues with StarClan. But we're almost there. Come on!" She sprung forward, and Whiteblossom hared after her.

She burst through the bushes and gasped.

Before her, stood the peak of High Stones. Mother Mouth was only several badger lengths away. Whiteblossom leaped up to the cave.

"Come on. Follow me, I'll lead you to the moonstone" Gentledove meow echoed as she padded into the darkness that swallowed her whole. With a gulp, Whiteblossom nervously padded into the darkness. Nervousness and anxiety clawed at her belly when the entrance faded away.

'_In here, eyes and smell is completely useless' _Whiteblossom observed as she followed the sound of Gentledove's paws deeper into the cave. As the carried on a little longer, a sliver of light was found. Upon approaching, Whiteblossom realized it was the moonstone. It gleamed like the universe, and its sky-blue color was added into its beauty.

"Wow" Whiteblossom breathed.

Gentledove curled up close to the moonstone.

"Come. Press your nose against the stone, and you'll go to see StarClan" Gentledove purred fondly. Whiteblossom obeyed, and curled up beside the ominous stone. Snapping out of her captivity, she pressed her nose against the beautiful, glimmering stone.

Whiteblossom opened her eyes to see herself at the Fourtrees. She glanced around her, however, no cat was seen. Panic shook in her. What if StarClan didn't want her as leader? But when Whiteblossom looked up to see Silverpelt, the stars swirled around, and some of them fell down, still twinkling, from the sky.

As they reached the ground, Whiteblossom noticed the form of cats appearing around her. They were all familiar faces, and her heart ached with joy.

Owlstar stepped forward and gave her a warm smile. Whiteblossom returned it out of happiness.

"Welcome, Whiteblossom! Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" He asked. Looking at the old leader once more, she realized he looked younger and healthier. Even his voice seemed to lose its stress.

"Um … Not quiet. Can I say hello to everyone first?" Whiteblossom looked around once more at the familiar faces. Owlstar blinked in amusement.

"I would say yes, but unfortunately, there simply isn't much time. Are you ready now?"

Whiteblossom looked up.

"Yes"

Owlstar stepped forward.

"With this life I give you courage. The courage to do what you believe, is **right**" He meowed. He pressed his nose against hers, and at once she felt peace and stillness wrap itself around her. When she opened her eyes again, Owlstar was nowhere to be seen. Whiteblossom let out a whimper, but that faded when a light brown she-cat padded up to her

"Fawnleap!" Whiteblossom exclaimed. Fawnleap let out a content purr.

Fawnleap's pelt glowed along with the other starry cats around them.

Whiteblossom opened her mouth to speak to her best friend, but no words came out.

"You're my best friend, even if we're not in the same grounds. I promise I'll visit you in your dreams" Fawnleap promised.

"With this life, I give you the love of a mother for her kits" She whispered. Whiteblossom, art once felt her heart burst out of the love she felt. It seemed to grow and grow, and left her feeling woozy and loved.

Fawnleap disappeared when Whiteblossom recovered.

A white she-cat was in her place.

'_Snowyowl!'_

"With this life I give you compassion. Judge as much with your heart, as you do with your mind" Whiteblossom flinched was a flash of pain surged through her fur, it felt as if she were on fire. But she shivered in delight as it melted away to a comforting warmth that filled her body. Snowyowl dipped her head and stepped back, and she felt hope when she didn't disappear from her.

This time, a smaller cat padded up to her.

'_Thornpaw!'_

"With this life, I give you humor. Use it to lighten the burdens of your Clan and to life the spirits of your Clan-mates when despair threatens" He squeaked.

He pressed his nose into her fur and she felt the emotion of laughter. She had the urge to giggle, but she held it back.

Thornpaw stepped back and let his eyes lock with hers.

"You'll know when to use it" He said before stepping back, and letting Swiftshadow take his place.

"With this life I give you hope" She declared.

"Even on the darkest night, it'll be waiting for you" Swiftshadow finished solemnly.

Energy flared up in her paws. She felt the urge to run, and she did. She ran through the territory, fast enough for her paws to barely skim the ground as if she was flying. A red bright star was ahead of her.

'_Hope. That must be hope. I promise I'll never lose sight of it' _

"Use this hope when finishing Sorrowflower off. She may seem intimidating, but with hope at your side, you can't go wrong" Before Whiteblossom could reply to her unnerving comment, the former medicine cat faded and was replaced with Owlwing.

'_I haven't seen you in ages!'_

"With this life I give you protection" He told her. "Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits"

Whiteblossom expected this one to be like Swiftshadow's but was gravel y mistaken when the bolt of ferocity that transfixed her. She felt all the fury of Sorrowflower ready to kill more of her Clan, but she was ready to stand up to her. Chocked and trembling, Whiteblossom recognized a mothers desire to protect her kits.

Owlwing dipped his head and stepped back to let a light brown tom through.

"Muddytail?"

The light brown tom nodded.

"I'm proud of you, Whiteblossom. I really am" His voice was laced with pride.

"With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan" At once, she felt the longing Muddytail had felt to be in her Clan, and help her grow up to the she-cat she is now. As Muddytail stepped back, an achingly familiar tom entered his place

"T-Thistlestorm?"

Thistlestorm smiled in delight.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you soon but-" The gray warrior silenced her with his tail.

"I love you too" He meowed. His voice was like honey.

Before Whiteblossom could speak, he pressed his nose against hers and gave her his life.

"With this life I give you love. Use it to care for the cats in your Clan – especially Duskshine" He murmured softly into her ear. Whiteblossom felt warmth and love pour into her as her new life seeped into her fur. Thistlestorm stepped back, nuzzled her affectionately before fading away. When Whiteblossom blinked, a white cat, almost a complete mirror image of her, was standing in front of Whiteblossom.

"Icefern!" Whiteblossom gasped.

"Hello, Whiteblossom. I'm sorry for everything. I lost my mind, and it turns out Sorrowflower has been doing the killing, and making me believe I was a murder. I am truly sorry"

"No no, it's fine!" Whiteblossom pressed her nose into her sisters cheek.

"Are you going to give me my ninth life?" Whiteblossom asked after a moment, tearing herself away form her starry sister. Icefern nodded.

Icefern rested her muzzle on Whiteblossom's head.

"With this life I give you pride, so that you may know your own worth and the worth of your Clan"

Heat seared Whiteblossom's pelt, until she glanced down at herself, convinced she was on fire. It vanished with a hiss.

"Whitestar, use these lives we've given you to defeat Sorrowflower, and lead our Clan to a better future!"

**A/N: So Whiteblossom is officially Whitestar~ **

**Anyhow, I got a couple reviews telling me on some mistakes I made. I'd like to take some time to thank Hollyblaze, because she told me when a chapter was submitted twice (oops!) and when I accidently used 'Feathershade' instead of 'Featherspots'. Feathershade was originally gonna be Featherspots' name, but her owner told me to use Featherspots cx. Anyway, I did notice that mistake earlier and I did try to fix it, but that was the time I was on vacation and I was using a bad computer ._. I did fix it once though. Although it didn't update. Lol /).- Anyway, with the chapter I submitted twice, I removed one of them. Now Chapter Twenty-One is missing! So please please PLEASE don't go hating on me for that, just don't. The story line still makes sense, [since Chapter Twenty-One was a copy of Chapter Twenty-Two, anyway] so yeah ^^; **

**Whitestar's Fate slowly draws to an end. In a chapter or two :c**

**But like I said …**

**I have been planning a story after this [Icefern's POV] and if that one is successful, another one after that! [Sorrowflower's POV] But only if its wanted! So yeah. I love you all, I'm sorry I sound like a broken record with that now, but I honestly do.**

**With a loving heart,**

**Miss Fluffle**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Whitestar entered camp to be greeted by cheers of her clan-mates.

"You're an actual leader now!" Ditzystare exclaimed. Whitestar purred.

"I'm gonna have to get used to it first~" Whitestar replied to her former apprentice with a friendly head-butt.

Whitestar lightly padded through the rest of the happy faces of her Clan, and gracefully leaped up to the High Rock.

"Hello! I'd like to thank you all for welcoming me as a leader into ThunderClan. This is new to me, so hopefully you understand if I mess up here and there. Thank you" Whitestar dipped her head to her Clan, and at once they chanted her name.

"Whitestar! Whitestar! Whitestar!"

A movement from the side of her eye caught her attention, and she turned to see Sorrowflower snickering.

"Welcome, _Whitestar" _She spat her name with such hatred. But then the murder was gone. Whitestar tried her best to hold down her fears, so she placed a smile on her face. As the cheers died down, she looked up at the sky to see the sun falling, and the stars coming up over the evening.

"Now, before moon-fall, the leader must assign a deputy" Whitestar began. She had the attention of every cat, and each one was itching with anticipation. It was surely gonna be one of them.

She scanned the faces of the cats, but one stood out the most out of all. Wolfmist.

"The new ThunderClan deputy is Wolfmist!" She cried out in the night.

"Wolfmist! Wolfmist! Wolfmist!" The Clan cheered the gray she-cat happily, and Wolfmist herself, looked genuinely shocked and happy.

Wolfmist dipped her head before Whitestar.

"Thank you, it is an honor" She said, looking up to receive a warm smile from the ThunderClan leader.

"This meeting is dismissed" Whitestar yowled. The cats broke up, and one by one huddled by Wolfmist to congratulate her, before coming over to congratulate Whitestar.

The Clan feasted together on the prey they had, and there was _just _enough for everyone to share one piece.

As night fell upon the sky, Whitestar excused herself from the last remaining cats out in the night. She ducked her head to enter Owlstar's former den, and the lilacs gently brushed her fur upon entry. She curled up, exhausted from the trip to High Stones, and slept.

"Hello, Whitestar" A voice sneered in her dreams.

"Sorrowflower" Whitestar sat calmly to face the sinister warrior.

The darkness around them made Sorrowflower look more evil than she already was, her claws glinted, and her teeth were bared.

"Think you can stop me, eh?" Whitestar let out a challenging smile.

Sorrowflower spat furiously.

"Of _course _I can" A wide smile crossed her face as she sauntered towards Whitestar. Flare lit in her eyes last second, and the crazed she-cat leaped at Whitestar. She was just in time to lean back at last moment, then rear back on her legs and slash at her eye. Sorrowflower yowled as her claws dragged past her right eye. Sorrowflower blindly lashed out to Whitestar, and sliced her shoulder with one of her sharp claws. Whitestar gasped as blood dripped out of the wound. She was about to go throw herself at Sorrowflower once more, to find the evil spirit was nowhere in sight. Whipping her head around the darkness, her eyes widened as a weight toppled onto her shoulders, and throwing her on the ground. The fall knocked the wind out of her, and she took a moment to suck in fresh air.

Once again, Sorrowflower was gone.

Sorrowflower appeared once more in front of Whitestar's face, and she ducked down and took a harsh bite at Whitestar's throat. Whitestar shrieked in pain and retreated back. Blood poured mercilessly out of the wound, and she felt dizzy as she readied her next blow, despite the raging sting in her throat and shoulder.

Throwing herself at the blurry white object in front of her, she felt quick satisfaction as she raked her claws over Sorrowflower. She stumbled as her paw came back to her, and her sight was fading. Whitestar felt Sorrowflower sink her teeth into her flank, and she let out a cry as she fell over, and the world faded to a darker black.

Where she woke up, it wasn't in traumatizing black. It was the fourtrees, where she received her nine lives.

Fawnleap was there. She had worry in her eyes as she approached Whitestar.

"StarClan has healed your wounds. You must go back and kill Sorrowflower!" She said urgently as the world spun around her once more. Whitestar woke back up in the depressing scenery of black. Sorrowflower let out a cruel chuckle.

"Wow. I've already killed you once. That was pretty easy" She snickered. Whitestar got to her paws and casted a glare at Sorrowflower. Without warning, she reared up on her hind paws and slashed at Sorrowflower's other eye. Sorrowflower snarled in rage. She had claw marks on each eye, and was now blind in both eyes.

Sorrowflower snarled in rage and accurately slashed at Whitestar's face. Her claws pierced her nose and Whitestar whined in fury. Whitestar pinned Sorrowflower down, but astonishment shook her as Sorrowflower sank right through the ground, and reappeared in front of her. Deciding to do that again, she shoved her off her paws and pinned her once more. Before Sorrowflower could disappear or fight back, Whitestar sank her teeth into Sorrowflower's throat. She felt the blood seep through her mouth, and revolted at the taste, but she just bit harder.

Sorrowflower gaped her mouth apart.

"You don't think you can win this battle, right?" Sorrowflower wheezed. She coughed, and blood flowed out of her mouth.

"I'm winning right now, Sorrowflower" Whitestar growled. Sorrowflower smirked.

"That's what you think" She said slyly. Whitestar snorted in disgust before plunging her claws into Sorrowflower's throat. The white former warriors head dropped, and she fell limp. Sorrowflower's body began to fade away, until nothing was there except for the pool in blood she died (again) in.

Whitestar sighed.

'_It's over. This nightmare is finally over'_

Whitestar awoke the next morning sore, with stings in the wounds Sorrowflower inflicted on her during the night. She stretched her muscles and crept out of her den to smell the chill of dawn. Although, most cats were awake at this point. She smiled at her Clan, and Ditzystare was out with Dinkykit, Softkit, Stormkit, and Thistlekit, and they all played happily together. The sight made Whitestar's heart melt, and she knew what she had done the night before, was a favor. A favor for her, her Clan, and every cat around her.

As she closed her eyes to cherish the breeze that swayed gently in her fur, she lowered her head and a small grin crossed her face.

'_We don't have to worry anymore. No more deaths, no more murder, no more loss, and no more heart ache. I hope the four Clans live happily and contently in peace, now that Sorrowflower is gone. We are ready for our dawn, since our nightmare is over. My 'fate' was met, and we have nothing to fear here in my home, my Clan, and my beloved family'_

The End

**A/N: There's the end! I really enjoyed writing this for you, and I'd like to write an epilogue for you all, and I'm going to film the thank you vlog tomorrow (Hopefully! If I'm not busy at least X3) Thank you so so so much for getting me through this, this is a major accomplishment. Whitestar's Fate is over, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you and I hope you all have a wonderful life3**

**(Remember, if you want, I will write book two for this cx)**

**With Love,**

**Miss Fluffle**


	31. Vlog Link Here

Vlog: watch?v=x0zHd6cVlbo&feature=

Credits: TO EVERYONE I LOVE YOU 3


End file.
